Others Like Me
by Anarra
Summary: Clark meets the XMen and discovers some new things about himself and a possible new love interest. Ch. 33 is up, sorry for the extremly long wait, but you know how school goes, mean professors. This is the Last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Thoughts

Chapter 1: My beginning thoughts  
  
I had heard of them of course.everyone who is alive has heard of the mutants, and the possibilities that these mutants could hurt all of us. I was worried though because.well with my powers I didn't need to fear them, I wasn't even sure if they existed. My parents of course were always aware of them, wondering if they could either help me or hurt me. I know there just scared for my safety, but I think if it came too it I would be able to beat them.but I do wonder if maybe somewhere they have heard of me.or know I have these powers..and if they do.what would they think of my secret. 


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery  
  
New York-  
  
"Oh. What do we have here", I exclaimed. I knew I had found a new mutant of some sort. But the mind pattern was so different. Ororo comes here. My long time friend came into Cerebro where I had been searching for new students.  
  
"I've found one and I believe he needs our help" I told her.  
  
"What did you see Professor" Ororo asked.  
  
"A very conflicted and powerful individual for one thing, I think he's a Mutant but it's just so odd.  
  
"Odd how, how odd can we get"  
  
"It wasn't powers odd it was...well I'm not sure. I would like you and Scott to go and check him out. Be kind and don't confront him, take Rogue with you. Its about time she got out of here for awhile and he's about her age, so she might be able to help you out."  
  
"Ok, but Professor where are we going"? Ororo asked,  
  
"Why, you're going to Kansas", I could have laughed out loud the look on her face looked extremely funny. "To be more specific Smallville, Kansas".  
  
"Smallville, meteor capital of the world. We've been dealing with the "meteor mutants" for a while sir, are you sure it's for real this time?"  
  
"Absolutely sure, as sure as I ever could be. Inform Scott and Rogue as soon as possible, inform them on the trip, and I would like you to leave tomorrow, it's a Saturday tomorrow it should be easier to get a hold of him.  
  
"By the way" Ororo asked before she left the room, "do you know his name".  
  
"Yes, It's Clark Kent" I said. 


	3. Fist Meeting

Ok I forgot last time to do the Disclaimer thing so here it is: I do not own Smallville or X-Men. DC Comics owns Superman. The X-Men are owned by Marvel Comics. Oh well. Here's chapter 3.  
  
Clark was stargazing as always, it was a clear Saturday night and there was nothing else to do. Lana was at the Talon, Pete was with his family doing some family obligation thing, and Chloe was at home working on her next column for the Daily Planet. Everything in the sky looked normal. A few normal meteors a shooting star here and there. Pretty much a normal night in the solar system. He sighed and looked up from the telescope. Everything was so peaceful tonight. It almost made him wish for something exciting, and adventurous. Like when he was in Metropolis this summer. He thought for a few seconds and then thought "Nah" and almost had to laugh at himself for doing so, and went back to looking into his telescope.  
  
In New York, a jet was taking off from a school, on board were three mutants, the two eldest: Scott, and Ororo. And a teenage girl named Rogue. They were headed west into the last fading light of the sun heading for somewhere called Smallville, or somewhere like that Rogue thought. She was very excited, it was her first so called mission and she had no clue what she was doing. Ororo/Storm had given her a brief overview of the mission but she didn't know exact details of everything but as Ororo had said every mission is different and new changes and problems come up during different missions.  
  
"Ok where exactly is Smallville?" Rogue spoke up the suspense was killing her. She should at least know where she was going shouldn't she?  
  
"Smallville is in Kansas, its very close to Metropolis, we have had close calls there before." Scott/Cyclopes turned around and answered, and then resumed to fly the jet.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by close encounters...other mutants?" Rogue asked again.  
  
"Well, now that's a little difficult to explain", Ororo/Storm started out; "you see Smallville was the location of a very big meteor shower about 15 years ago. As a result many people started to have strange effects to the meteors. People with deadly diseases were cured, and many people gained certain abilities. At first we thought they were regular Mutants but in time we came to find that they were nothing normal. We generally just avoid Smallville when we come up with a new one, but this time the Professor was convinced that it could be for real." Ororo finished adjusted her controls on her council and got back into her zone. Rogue sighed it was going to be a long trip, and at the end there might not even be a real mutant. The view out of her window was slowly changing from urban to rural, with plenty of fields to spare.  
  
"How much longer till we get there?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Id say about another hour or so depending on if we have to adjust our altitude for anything." Scott replied.  
  
"Fun, Fun", Rogue muttered under her breath it really was going to be a long ride.  
  
Smallville - Kent Farm  
  
Clark was just about ready to leave his post at the telescope. It was 8:00 p.m. He was growing bored not finding anything new or interesting. 'Maybe there's something on TV, or Ill go online' he thought to himself. He took one last look before leaving the barn, and what he saw was a little weird. A jet. Clark's mind went into super speed thinking of all the possibilities why there would be a jet in Kansas, and even more surprising it seemed to be landing on his farm! Clark watched it as it landed thinking the whole time it was the government or some organization coming to get him, and ask all of these questions and then study him for the rest of his life. Then someone came out of the jet, which was now safely parked, on the farm. It was a girl and she looked about his age.  
  
"Hello, Clark are you here", she yelled out, "It's ok to come out". Clark just watched her from his now hiding place bewildered at what he was seeing. Somewhere from within him you knew he had to meet her. Clark walked slowly out of the barn, trying to stay hidden for as long as possible. But then he noticed that the girl was not alone there were also two adults with her, one of which had a strange looking eyepiece on. Clark walked slowly up to them, they spotted him.  
  
The girl spoke again he voice was sweetest one he had ever heard, even better then Lana's, "Hello Clark, I'm Rogue". 


	4. A Talk

Here is Chapter 4 everyone, I love Winter Break. So much time to write and think of stories. Have fun reading. Oh and thanks to chris-warren876 for the advice.  
  
Chapter 4: A Talk  
  
"Hello.um how did you know my name"? Clark asked. He was a bit stunned at what he saw before him. But then again he had gotten used to strange after so many years in Smallville.  
"Oh.that's the easy part.Professor Ororo told me and Professor Xavier told her, and he found out from Cerebro," Rogue told Clark, a bit surprised by what he asked.she had expected him to ask who they were first. But oh well she was willing to improvise as long as he was talking to them.  
"Professor's.what do you mean by Professors." Clarks mind was going super fast thinking of all the possibilities why they were here only one came to his mind, and he was very very angry. "Only one thing of course your from some institute.which means some how you found out about me and want to use me or study me. Well your not I can tell you that for sure. NOW GO AWAY!." Clark stormed off at super speed not letting them get a word in they already knew about him so he wasn't worried. He couldn't believe any of this he was going to fight. He stopped running at super speed as soon as he got out of their sight and climbed slowly up the barn. Some might think of it as a bad hiding place but for him he could always jump out of the window. He crouched down out of sight where no one could see him.of course there was always the hope that they would leave. A minute later that possibility disappeared.  
  
"Well that did not go well", an older women than the girl named Rogue, perhaps it was the Professor Ororo, strange name he thought before the voice came back. "Perhaps we frightened him a little."  
"A little.I think that was more like a lot, more like spooked him. My guess is he is used to covering up his abilities. Super speed now that would be an interesting power to have. Never be late to class." This time the person who spoke was a male, about the same age as Professor Ororo. Maybe they weren't from the government or some scientific agency.maybe. He just didn't know for sure yet.  
"Clark.its ok.were not from the government, believe me we tend to hide from them." Rogue spoke up that sweet voice.he so wanted to believe her, but he just couldn't. Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye. One of the machine equipment on the upper level was teetering on the edge.probably from when the jet landed. He watched it for a while as the three people down the stairs were searching for him. Then he saw it in slow motion.the equipment started its fall down.and the girl Rogue was right beneath it.  
"No," he yelled out, and ran super speed to the railing jumped at super speed still and pushed her out of the way a mere second before the equipment landed with a crash on the ground. Clark slowly got up and dusted himself off and helped Rouge to her feet, as the two adults came rushing to where they stood just staring at each other. "Thank You Clark, that was very kind of you." Rogue sweetly said.  
"Yah no problem," Clark said and then started to pick up the heavy equipment effortlessly and set it down on a hay bale out of the way.  
"Clark we don't want to hurt you.or study you.we just wanted to find out if you were an actual mutant and not somebody who has abilities because of the meteor shower." Rogue told him keeping her voice as calm as possible. She had never seen some one who could effortlessly lift very heavy objects, this one in particular almost killed her.  
"You think I'm a mutant, let me guess your mutants too." Clark turned around and started up the stairs to the loft knowing that they would follow this time but he wasn't as scared as before.  
"Yes, we all are, and it certainly explains your powers and we have had close calls in Smallville we just didn't know." Ororo said following him up the stairs.  
"Sorry but I'm not a mutant" Clark stated very clearly. He sat down next to the window everything was so quiet now, no one to give him advice whether to tell them the truth or not. He wanted to so badly he felt he could trust them.  
"If you're not than what are you.your powers are too powerful for a meteor mutant." Rogue said and took a seat across from him.  
"I know, I have met a few of them," Clark answered back slowly waiting for a response. Still unsure of himself whether to tell the truth or not.  
"Clark, you can trust me.please what are you then, you say you're not a mutant. You can trust us." Ororo and Scott were nodding in agreement to what Rogue had said, all wondering what he would say next.  
"I feel I can trust you but I have learned over the years to keep my secret safely guarded." Clark told them, he stood up and looked out the window of the barn towards the fields of corn. "In a way you could say that I'm a meteor mutant, I arrived with them any way." He started to say more but was cut off suddenly by Scott while Ororo and Rouge stood quietly taking it all in.  
"Wait a second Clark, arrived with the meteors.you don't mean that you're a."  
"An alien.yes that's exactly what I mean." Clark slowly said hoping that they would be ok with what he had just said.after all he had no clue as to what their mutations were.  
"You're an alien.but you look exactly like us," Rogue slowly said a bewildered look on her face.  
"I know I look exactly human on the outside.that must be why my parents chose to send me here.so that I would at least partially fit in." Clark answered back to her looking deeply into her eyes.  
"Excuse me Clark for saying this but what kind of parents would send their child to an unknown planet." Ororo confronted Clark taking his attention away from Rouge.  
"The kind that is on a dying planet.I'm the last of my kind.the last Kryptonian." Clark slowly said, it was something he didn't like to think about a lot.being the only one.  
"I'm so sorry Clark," Rogue told Clark she could tell this was very hard for him to talk about perhaps something he didn't like to even think about.  
"Ok Clark, let's get to the point." Ororo interjected "We were sent here to see if there was a real mutant in Smallville, and we have found an alien. Now usually if the person agrees we take them to the school for the gifted where we are based and help them with their powers. Or just help them come to an understanding of who they are. Now obviously it's much more different for you. If you came with us we would tell everyone you were a mutant.and in that capacity we could help you. Would you like to come with us." Ororo finally finished and everyone waited for an answer from Clark. He thought for about a minute looking outside and contemplating how this could affect his life. Finally he gave them his answer.  
"Yes, I think I will"  
  
Ok now read and review, any reviews are good both good and bad. Thanks to those who have reviewed already. 


	5. Road Block

Ok, sorry this has taken so long to post. The original chapter 5 which I was working on somehow one day would not open on my disk. Unfortunately I have a very bad memory of everything. Thankfully I do have an idea on what I want on this chapter so read and enjoy.and I hope this time my memory will not fail me. Have fun reading!!!  
  
I still do not own Smallville or the X-Men but I do own my own creativity however creative or uncreative it might be. So deal with it! Just kidding. : )  
  
"Mom, Dad can we talk" Clark yelled out as he entered the house. And moved to the living room where they were sitting.  
"Sure son what can we do for you?" Clark's father Jonathan asked.  
"I'd like to leave Smallville for awhile," Clark started out and then decided that he better explain his motives first before they blow up at him.especially his dad. "I've been contacted by the mutants from the special school in New York, and I would like to go with them." He finished and by the look on their faces they weren't too happy with him.  
"One question, why?" His mother asked Clark could tell that she wasn't as angry or upset as his dad.  
"In Smallville I'm alone I always have to hide and I keep secrets from everyone I know. Its not a life that I like, and in New York I wouldn't be hiding.of course they wouldn't know that I was an alien.they would think I was a mutant. I could be around people like me. Please this is something that I just need to do." Clark finished and held his breath for whatever was going to happen next.  
"How can you tell me did they contact you," his father asked, images of Clark on the phone or on the Internet talking to them going through his mind.  
"Well.they're here.now," Clark stammered.  
"Their what!!" Jonathan Kent yelled and ran outside. What was outside made him more then a little angry, not that he wasn't already. Two adults and a teenage girl stood outside waiting patiently sitting on the steps. The threesome stood up as soon as they heard Jonathan heading their way. "What are you doing here," he yelled at them making them jump back at least a foot.  
"We only want to help, if Clark wants to come with us then that's his right.its not like it's going to be forever Mr. Kent." Cyclopes/Scott spoke calmly as any person could with an angry man like Jonathan Kent facing him. "Think of Clark, he needs to get away whether you like it or not."  
"Don't tell me that I'm hurting Clark's chances at a normal life, because I'm protecting him," He yelled at the three mutants coming down off the porch to where they were standing."  
"Yes we realize that you are trying to help Clark.but excuse me Mr. Kent but you don't have the experiences that we do in dealing with abilities, we could help him with his abilities, and he could help some of the other students with theirs. That's how it works." Storm took a breath in the middle of her speech Clark's father just had to understand. "He needs to be around other people like himself so he has a better chance of living in the real world.at least your son is asking you.most of the children at our school are runaways, including Rogue here." Storm said indicating Rogue at her side who was looking strait at Clark giving her support.  
"Yes I realize that, but Clark usually isn't the type to run away from his problems, he's done it once and I will not allow it again. We almost lost him once I'm not risking it." Jonathan spat back at her he knew one thing he was not allowing this to happen.  
"Dad, please I am not running away, not this time. I'm just going away for a while, you can tell people I'm at an exchange school, and they wouldn't know the wiser if it was true or not. I would stay in contact with you and mom." Clark said to his father. He came down the steps and stood beside Rogue. "This is what I want to do please let me do this one thing, for once stop protecting me all the time". Clark finished and waited for an answer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok that's chapter five. I know its kind of short and a cliff hanger, but hey its interesting.I hope. Also I wanted another chapter to be posted since its been awhile. So now its time for you to review. I love feedback of any kind even tell me if it's bad.I hope its not. Chapter 6 should be up by the end of the week.I hope. 


	6. Interview

Ok, I just realized that all of my chapters are short compared to some of the stories that I have read so either I'm a bad writer and can't write enough in a chapter, or the other writers have too much time on their hands. Of course there is always the possibility that it is due to my slow typing. Which is why this took me about two and a half minutes to write. I think that's it. Enjoy Ch. 6!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Clark gazed out the window of the jet. His father had realized that he wasn't running away, and let him go, not happily but it was still ok. It only took him a few seconds in super speed time to pack up, the goodbyes took somewhat longer. His mother kept reminding him to make sure to eat right and that he could come home when ever he wanted to and to call of course which Clark agreed to willingly. His father just nodded his head and said goodbye. And now he was on his way to New York, a place he had never been too. It was too dark to see anything out the window; in fact it was nearly pitch black. This puzzled Clark because when they had left there had been plenty of stars out and the moon was out and shining brightly. He looked around the cabin of the jet. Rogue was sitting beside him quietly, also looking out the window.  
"What's up with the weather, it's like it suddenly changed," Clark commented to Rogue speaking in a whisper so that Scott and Ororo wouldn't be disturbed while they were flying the jet.  
"Oh, I guess I'm so used to it by now that it doesn't startle me as much as it used to. You see Ororo's ability is to control the weather. For extra protection she has the clouds blot out the moon so that were not spotted from below." Rogue stated, a little surprised at the question, Clark was very observant about everything it seemed.  
"10 minutes till we land so buckle up," Ororo commented as the plane moved downward in the night sky. Ten minutes later they were moving vertically downward into the hanger at the school. Ororo and Scott finished shut down procedures of the jet and led Clark out of the plane, and into the hanger. Ororo and Scott walked a little ahead of Rouge who was in front of Clark. Clark was looking all around him it was just a hanger but it was a very odd one. Two sliding doors in front of them opened giving way to a brightly lit metallic passage way. Ororo, Scott, and Rogue entered Clark hurried up to catch them before the doors closed again. Ororo and Scott suddenly stopped just outside the hanger entrance. Clark could see that they were talking to a somewhat elderly man in a wheelchair.  
"Did he agree to come?" The man asked, he could clearly not see Clark who was behind Scott, Clark reasoned.  
"Yes Professor, he did." Ororo replied bring Clark forward to meet what Clark supposed was the Professor Xavier he had heard of. "Professor Xavier meet Clark Kent, Clark this is Professor Xavier the head of the school."  
"Pleased to meet you Clark, I hope you will have an enjoyable time here", the Professor shook Clarks hand and started to lead the group up to the main level.  
  
************************************************************************ Later in Professor Xavier's office  
  
"So Clark, first I need to know your abilities so that there are no mishaps of any kind happening while you are here. As head of the school, I need to know certain things, and Ororo has told me Clark that you are not a mutant but an alien, which is just fine with me. As long as you keep our secrets, I can keep yours and trust me we will not tell the student body; they will think you are just a very powerful mutant." The Professor finished his speech and gave Clark time to digest the information.  
"Thank You for keeping my secret", Clark started out trying to be polite, the Professor sure did get strait to the point. "My abilities are super speed, super strength, x-ray vision, heat vision, and I heal very quickly, if I'm hurt at all which usually I'm not because nothing seems to penetrate my skin." Clark finished not letting everyone in the room digest his information. Rogue was a little surprised all that she or Ororo or Scott had seen him do was the super speed and the super strength.  
"All of them," Professor Xavier asked, he was more then a little surprised at how many he had.  
"Yes," Clark simply stated, "Now I would like to know, what are the other abilities that are here? Clark asked waiting patiently for an answer, he had already given them his info, he wanted theirs it was only fair. He listened intently as the Professor started to speak  
"Yes of course we should have told you right from the start," Professor Xavier started. "I am a telepath, I can control peoples actions, and read their minds. Professor Ororo or Storm as she is known as can control the weather. Professor Scott or Cyclopes has a gift like one of yours he has heat vision as well. Rogue here has a unique gift, she absorbs the energy of anyone she touches, and if that person were a mutant she would assume his or her powers for a short time as well. You will learn while you are here that everyone has a unique gift there are no two mutants alike.yet. We try to work with everyone on trying to live in hiding and how to hide their gifts. You will meet more students later, and learn from them on how to hide, although from what I can tell you are doing a very good job of it already." Professor Xavier finished and a silence filled the room, everyone was quiet except for their breathing.  
  
"Thank you for telling me these things. It is very helpful to know what I am getting myself into and what I my self am dealing with around me." Clark announced to all in the room. The Professor Xavier smiled which was a relief to everyone around the room.  
"Welcome to the School for the Gifted Clark," the professor said, "Rogue can you please take our new student to his room."  
"Of course Professor," Rouge and Clark walked out of the room, as a huge breath of relief escaped almost unnoticeable from Scott and Ororo breathed a sigh of relief as they also exited the office, both wondering what surprises Clark would have in hand for them. Charles Xavier just chuckled at their thoughts and returned to the business of running the school.  
  
Well that's it the 6th chapter I know it's a little later then I thought it would be, but hey there is more yet to come.why wouldn't there be. Ok now read and review. You know the drill. Oh and thank you to Devonny for their review, although I don't agree with you, your point is well taken and I think I have fixed the problem without having to change the story completely. Until next time.Bye and I hope you had a fun read. 


	7. Research

It's been a month or two I guess since I last posted. The reason: A new semester of classes which means more homework and less time, but it has finally come to a lull, so I have time to right. (Cheers from my imaginary crowd). So here is the long awaited Ch. 7. Enjoy!! As Always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back in Smallville  
  
Chloe Sullivan was always someone to get to the bottom of a story or for that matter anything at all, and it was she who was always seen sneaking around town searching for her next big story. And throughout her short career as a newspaper reporter, (even if it was the school paper), she had always found the truth of a story, which was quite difficult in a town such as Smallville, Kansas with all of its secrets, and mysteries hidden away. Of course the biggest mystery of all was one neither she nor anyone else had been able to answer, where were the green meteor rocks from. Chloe had been able to find out the effects of the meteor rocks seemed to affect each person they came in contact with a bit differently, and some people had never been affected by them at all. The mystery of the meteors almost consumed her more now, then ever. She had felt deeply sorry for what she had done to her best friend Clark Kent. By looking into his past and who he was she had almost broken their friendship. Now she had broken her pact with Lionel Luthor and had lost her dream job at the Daily Planet, everything had its price, and her friendship with Clark meant a lot more to her.  
  
However now she was starting to wonder, Clark was very open with the fact that he was adopted, and yet he didn't want her help to try to find them. He had to have come from somewhere, and she was sure that he wanted to know too. So after lots of thinking and observing Clark as his friend, Chloe decided to do something. There had to be birth records of some sort, so Chloe decided that she wasn't going to look into where he came from but where he came from. She would start in Kansas, because she did not think that any parents at all would just leave their small child on the side of the road. Besides Chloe felt that it was her obligation to help Clark in the search for himself. Wasn't she as a good friend supposed to at least do that?  
  
Chloe shifted in her seat as she reviewed the medical files from Metropolis Medical Center. As far as she could tell, there was no one born with Clark's description, of course she knew that, this might come up, but she was having an extremely hard time finding anyone in the Kansas State records who could be Clark. It just wasn't out there. Her next step was to expand to the mid west and then to every state, well...maybe she would leave Alaska and Hawaii out for now, but somewhere there had to be a birth certificate. All she had been able to find so far were the records of the Kent's adoption of Clark. Chloe was just loading into a site for Nebraska when Lana walked into the room.  
"Hey Chloe, Have you seen Clark lately? He's not at his house or at Pete's and obviously he's not here." Lana asked....it was a strange question for her to ask...but then again Clark always seemed to disappear so easily, now where was he?  
"I don't know where he is but I'll look into it, he couldn't have gone far could he? Chloe answered.  
"Yah, I guess your right, I'll see you later." Lana said in a daze not sure where to go next...had he gone to Metropolis again, she hoped not. As she left the room Chloe started to think...not about birth certificates and Clark, but about Clark and his secrets...what was it. She knew that he would tell her if he wanted to but the reporter inside her was just looking for a story. Chloe went back on the computer and started looking into piecing the puzzles of the story together...in the search engine she typed two words...Clark Kent.  
  
Well that's chapter 7. Sorry for the delay...I swear teachers think that you have all the time in the world to do just their homework. Well I hope you enjoyed it...and the next installment will come sooner then this one did. Now it is time for you to review! 


	8. View From A Window

Hello again, as always I do not own any characters from "Smallville" neither do I own any from "X –Men" either. So now that, that is cleared up once again, sit back, relax and enjoy...but please don't fall asleep at your computer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back at the School for the Gifted  
  
Clark gazed out of his bedroom window at the school. He had been there a week and it still amazed him every second that he was there that there was such a place as this. He could use his powers freely, have fun with normal people his age, he could even play basketball without fear of being caught using his powers. Here was a place where every one was equal, and he loved it. Everything was so different here, each time he looked out his window there was something new outside to see, right now he could see a young boy walking on water. It was one of the most amazing things being around these people. Everyone accepted him here, no hiding, and almost no secrets.  
  
Behind him watching him Rogue stood, he looked different from when they had first found him...almost like the weight of the world had been taken off of his shoulders. He looked more relaxed, and at peace then ever before trying not to startle him she spoke up.  
"Hi Clark, what are you looking at so intently that you don't even seem to be alive." She said smiling; he turned around at the sound of her voice and gave her that smile that she loved so much. Clark beckoned her to come to the window.  
"Oh I was just watching everyone, its just all so interesting...don't you think?" Clark gazed at her, and then turned his attention back to the window.  
"I guess I'm used to it by now, your new, you'll get used to it soon enough, we all do, here at least. Can't say the same thing for the outside world, but that's why this place was created...to protect us." Rouge looked outside at all of her friends for so long just acting like normal kids, this was her family now, and she was used to it being that way. She just hoped Clark would feel the same way soon about it. She wanted him to stay so much, they had a connection, and she could feel it.  
  
At the same time that Rouge was thinking these thoughts, Clark was thinking almost the exact same thing. Instead of feeling hopeful like Rouge however, he felt scared, more scared then he ever had in his life. He had never had much luck with girls. He had scared Lana off, and Chloe, well he was never quite sure how he felt about Chloe. One moment she is one of his best friends in the world, and the next he thinks that he might be in love with her. But with Rouge he had this feeling that he couldn't describe. Was it that they were soul mates or something?  
  
Ok, I know another short chapter, but I am having major problems. Problems like writer's block. Help!!! If any one has any ideas on where I should go from here, or just any comments please do your job and submit a review. Thanks for reading! 


	9. Questions and Anwsers?

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews, and thanks Elros and everyone else for the suggestions, I will put in Wolverine, but not yet, he doesn't quite fit in yet with my plans. As long as my imagination and ideas stick with me I will be writing, or until my fingers give out because of typing so much. Well here is Chapter Nine, I hope you enjoy and as usual I do not own Smallville or X-Men.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back in Smallville  
  
"Interesting, very interesting." Chloe Sullivan murmured to herself watching the computer screen with an intensity that could make it explode at any second, that was if she had the ability to do that. On the suspicious computer screen was a copy of her friend Clark Kent's Birth Certificate, she also had another window, which had a copy of the Kent's adoption papers of Clark's. What was interesting was that his birth date seemed to be made up, the birth certificate didn't have any names at all just Clarks, mother and father both unknown. How could that even be possible, that they wouldn't know the mother? She would just have to do some more digging, but this was starting to get ridiculous. Also something very odd was the adoption papers had gone through rather quickly, no opposition at all, it was as if Clark Kent had dropped out of thin air. Chloe had a decision to make, either keep using the computer to find records or go in search of the answers from the very town that Clark had mysteriously appeared in. Without even having to think about her answer Chloe headed out the door of the school and headed toward town, someone had to know some thing and she knew exactly who that would be.  
  
In Town  
  
Chloe Sullivan walked the sidewalk of Main Street with a confident air about her, things had to be done and she was the one to do them. She spotted the place where she knew she would find something out, The Talon. She opened the door to the old theatre now restored into a coffee shop, the owner/manager none other then one of Clark's friends and ex girlfriend Lana Lang. Chloe looked around at the Talon it was full as usual but Lana was unoccupied at the moment, as she was just restocking the pastries. As Chloe neared the register Lana looked up and spotted her.  
"Chloe, taking a break from writing I see, what would you like?" Lana asked with a smile, Chloe and her weren't best friends but they had been able to see past their differences...mainly Clark Kent, and were able to be friends.  
"Actually I have a question for you, I'm hoping you will be able to answer it for me but I'm not sure." Chloe asked, going through all the possible responses that Lana could give her.  
"Sure go ahead, I'm not busy right now, which is a first all day, why don't we go over here," pointing to a quite corner where no one was near, Chloe instantly knew that Lana knew that there was something up, and that this was definitely a private conversation. They sat down and Chloe got down to business, specifically Clark and his unknown whereabouts.  
"Well ok, let me get to the point here, do you remember last week when you came to me and you couldn't find Clark." Chloe started off nice and easily she did not want Lana to get upset right from the start and not tell her anything at all.  
"Yes, and I still haven't seen him since then neither has Pete or Lex. Do you think he's gone off to Metropolis again?" Lana asked worry could be heard very deeply in her voice.  
"Well actually no, I asked his parents about it and they didn't sound worried at all, they said he was off visiting a cousin, but they didn't give me a place and I know for sure that Clark has no cousins, both of his parents were single children. Which means that they know where he is, and isn't telling anyone where he is." Chloe answered back, she hadn't told anyone about this yet, and she knew that it would come as a surprise to Lana.  
"Why would they lie to his friends, and where in the world is he now." Lana finished sounding quite annoyed at the situation.  
"Well that's why I'm here actually I think he went in search of his birth parents, but when I did some digging I found that there are no parents listed on the birth certificate, no hospital either. Weird isn't, but also his birth date wasn't listed, and it wasn't listed until the adoption papers. My question is this did Clark ever tell you anything about his search or anything at all? Chloe asked this question, and Lana was quiet for a while, taking time with her answer and then it came.  
  
"He once told me that, the Kent's made up his birth date, and he doesn't know when it is. Something about that they found him." Lana told Chloe.  
"They found him, well he never told me that...that puts a whole different spin on things, thanks for talking to me, and I will see you later." With that Chloe rushed out of the Talon and headed to the community library. All Lana could think was 'well there goes Chloe the reporter...what does she think she's getting onto?' Lana didn't even have time to answer the question when one of her new waitresses came over needing help with a large order that had come in while she was with Chloe. Lana gave a sigh and started back to work.  
  
Chloe on the other hand had a whole mess of things going through her brain; she didn't have enough space to sort it so she had to write it down. She knew she was onto something she just didn't know what yet. Somewhere in all those thoughts she felt very concerned to the whereabouts of her friend.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that is Chapter 9 I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you will review. Your reviews do give me ideas for what might come next. But I do know what will come next for the next chapter...just haven't written it down yet. Well till next time. Bye. 


	10. Bumps in the Night

Well, here is chapter 10, wow ten chapters already...that's a record for me. Thank You to every one who reviewed. As always I do not own Smallville or X-Men. Sit back, relax and please do not fall asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
New York  
  
The black sky held no stars, no planets, no distinguishing features, and not even a cloud in sight. Only a sliver of the moon gave off what little light it could to the sky. It was dark, cold, and very unwelcoming, so unlike home. "Why tonight of all nights did my brain decide to not to not want to fall asleep." Clark Kent thought to him self as he stood beside the window in his room looking outside, not like there was much to look at. He had been at the school for a few weeks now, and just now he was getting homesick. He hadn't been homesick before.... It was very confusing. Clark moved away from the window, got back in bed and waited for sleep to come...it didn't.  
  
His thoughts roamed a little as he waited for sleep to come. He thought about the classes, they were almost the same as they were in Smallville. He thought about everyone here, they all had their differences and yet they were all the same, they were all unique. Some more unique then others, but no one cared here. Most of all on his thoughts were Rouge. She was perfect, she cared for him, she listened to what he said, and she made him feel at ease with him self. Like what Lana had said once that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't feel like that anymore, with Rouge, she knew his secret, and she was ok with it, and he was ok with hers.  
  
Clark was fed up; sleep just wouldn't come, he was thinking too much so he headed down to the kitchen to get a snack or something. The halls were quiet; everyone was asleep, which was to be expected it was almost midnight after all. Light came into his eyes as he came near the kitchen, why would anyone be up now, Clark thought, ok so I'm up...but I don't count...do I. I really am getting a little weird if I can't stop talking to myself. Clark entered the kitchen he wasn't alone.  
  
In the kitchen a tall, well built man stood drinking a beer, eating chips and watching some late night TV show. Logan/Wolverine, the one teacher Clark hadn't had, he knew however to not mess with him, and that he was very protective of Rouge. Rouge had talked about him like he was an older brother, someone who looked after her. Clark took a deep breath and went to the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk, he was about to take a drink when he was interrupted.  
"Get a glass," Logan said, Clark wasn't one to argue with a teacher especially one who probably had the only chance of ever beating him up.  
"Yah sure, you sound like my mother you know." Clark commented the last part under his breath.  
"What did you say," Logan asked turning to see who it actually was in the kitchen for the first time. "Oh, its you, well make yourself at home, but do use a glass or Ororo will think I was the one who drank out of the carton and kill me." Logan said and turned back to watching the TV and drinking his beer. He had a bad feeling about that kid; it was like he attracted trouble. Logan didn't know him real well, but he could just tell these things about some people. Plus he was hanging out a lot with Rouge. Logan mentally made a reminder to himself to have a talk with her, he didn't want to see her in trouble, or have her heart broken.  
"You couldn't sleep either?" Clark asked trying to avoid the awkward silence that had formed between the two.  
"What?" Wolverine asked a little confused at the question. "Oh yah I don't sleep to well most nights...some of the other kids cant sleep either so it helps to have someone around when that happens. So what is keeping you up?" He asked finally turning his attention away from the TV completely but not from the beer.  
"I don't know, I can't keep my mind from wandering." Clark answered getting a glass from the cabinet for his milk.  
"Yah, that can happen a lot here." Logan told him, watching him, this one was definably weirder then most, and that was saying something. Maybe it was because Clark was so quiet and reserved most of the time. He spent time with the other kids, but mostly he spent time with Rouge, and all they would do was talk, and when they weren't talking they would just sit outside on one of the benches, just sitting. It was not how a teenager would act.  
"Why do you think that is?' Clark asked.  
"Their scared." Logan replied.  
"Really, you would think that this is the safest place for us to be." Clark said, his interests peaked, and sleep far from his mind.  
"That really depends, there have been times where this place is not so safe," Clark was giving him a questioning look so he elaborated. "For example we were basically invaded a few months a go...a big understanding don't worry, but you never know, mutants are not exactly every ones best friend yet, we are always trying to show people that we are not as different as them." Logan finished and put his finished beer in the recycling.  
"Ok," Clark said, maybe things here weren't as safe as they seemed.  
"Don't worry, your safe, if it wasn't wouldn't even be here." Logan reassured him, Clark however was a little confused at this point. He had come down to the kitchen to sort out his thoughts, and now he was more confused then before. Best to leave the kitchen now before he got to a point where he would never fall asleep again in his life. Clark silently left the kitchen and headed for the outdoor area, where he could think. Logan was still watching TV, Clark was not so subtle for him though he noticed him leave, gave him a minute head start turned off the TV and kitchen lights and followed him.  
  
It was colder outside then Clark had thought it would be, but it was bearable, for him at least. It was as quiet as he had needed it to be enough to let him think. Thinking was not allowed him though as he noticed someone following him in the dark. Clark went behind the house to a point where the person couldn't see him any more...Logan was right it sometimes wasn't safe here. Clark went into super speed going around the house in a mere second. He came out of super speed just as he was upon the mystery person. Clark grabbed him and threw him into the bushes with ease as if he was throwing a toy. The mysterious man got up a few seconds later and started yelling with fury.  
"What in the world do you think you were doing." Logan yelled at a very surprised Clark.  
"I...I didn't know it was you" Clark stuttered.  
"Who in the heck did you think it was?" He asked still angry and bewildered at Clark's actions.  
"I didn't know who it was, I guess it was all your talk about safety." Clark countered back.  
"Me, your blaming it on me now how dare you." Logan was furious.  
"I'm not blaming you, I'm explaining my self, I'm sorry for the mistake." With those final words Clark super sped to his room, obviously not having time to think or to sleep tonight, he would just study or something.  
"Yah, you just go running off," Logan muttered to him self and partially at Clark. "Kids these days, uncontrollable." Logan said to him self. Clark was one strong kid, stronger then him probably, and that was something he did not like. Logan thought this to himself as he left the yard and went back to his own room to try and get some well-needed sleep.  
  
Upstairs watching the events of the yard was Professor Charles Xavier. He chuckled to himself as he watched the two match odds. Clark had won the physical fight, which was mainly a surprise attack, but Logan had won the mental war. That was where their differences lie, he thought to him self. They both have the strength, but Logan is more trained, and smarter. Not by much, but Logan at least wasn't a teenager. The professor had known something like this would probably take place right from the start when he had met Clark, he and Logan were so much alike. Clark didn't help his cause with being with Rouge all of the time. The Professor sighed; these things would just take time. Until then he would need to give Scott and Ororo the heads up to keep Clark and Logan away from each other, the last thing they needed was the two of them fighting. Especially with what was ahead of them, it wasn't going to be easy, and he needed Clark and Logan at their best together. Time was a luxury they did not have unfortunately.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow, that was a long chapter. For me at least. I hope you enjoyed it, now it is time to review. Remember no reviews, no new chapter. I do know what is coming up, but reviews always help. 


	11. Aftermath Of The 'Fight'

Okay, I know I'm really bad on updating chapters and their time intervals...what can I say I have no time in my life...need to make more of it. Does any one know how you can make more time in the world? I'm sure it would help everyone out. Teachers are being mean...but hey spring break is coming up soon...two weeks to go...maybe then I will have time. Anyway...here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy. Oh as always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men only my own imagination and the story of course.  
Oh and 'this' means that there is telepathic communication going on. Ok on with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
New York  
  
"Clark thank you for coming into see me." Professor Xavier announced as Clark came into his office. It was the morning after the 'incident' and Xavier knew that things would need to be cleared up. Obviously that would be a bit of a problem.  
"Of course Professor any time," Clark said and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.  
"I think we need to make something very clear here, there is no fighting on the school grounds. If it gets out to the press that mutants are fighting each other and that they are on the same side, well that is just not a good thing to have happen. Do you understand Clark?" Professor Xavier asked of Clark, he was getting very shifty and nervous, to be expected of course.  
"I know what your talking about Professor, and it was a misunderstanding, I didn't know it was Logan at all." Clark spilled out, he wasn't the type of person to be questioned easily, and it made him too nervous that his secret might slip out. He knew he shouldn't have to worry here; it was just habit after all.  
"I understand that Clark, but you need to be more careful when it comes to your abilities, I know your parents have told you that." Professor Xavier told him with a knowing smile.  
"Right...ok I'm sorry...I already apologized to Logan, what more do you want from me?" Clark asked.  
"I need you and Logan to work together, to be able to get along...there might be something in the future that we might need you and Logan to work together on." Professor Xavier hinted at, Clark was now very confused at his words, something was going on here, and no one would tell him what.  
"I know what I am telling you is quite confusing right now, and probably a little scary, but you can trust me Clark." Xavier informed Clark, his mind was very confused, his thoughts jambled, but the message had gotten across to him.  
"I know, I will try to work with Logan more, get to know him better, but that does go both ways doesn't it?" Clark asked unsure if his questions were the right ones to be asking.  
"Yes of course, I will be talking to him later today," Clark just watched him, the Professor wasn't sure if he had been clear, "Clark you may leave, I believe you have a class in a few minutes. Oh and Clark, no powers in class...some of the other professors have been saying that you have been using your super speed to get to class on time" Professor Xavier informed him.  
"Of course professor" Clark laughed and left the room. Xavier breathed a sigh...that had gone better then expected. Now for the hard person to get to.  
  
Elsewhere in the School  
  
In another classroom Logan was with a class, he was now teaching a martial arts course and later on in the day he taught art. Art, now that was a surprise, he didn't know a thing about art...but it worked and the kids seemed to think he knew something about art. "Okay class dismissed and remember to practice...this is a skill you will need to know...not like a class like math or science." He informed the class trying to keep a straight face himself, unlike the kids who were laughing as they were picking up their things and leaving the empty classroom, that he used for both of his classes. Later on he would have to get the art supplies out for the day, and the books. But for now he didn't have to, so he sat back and watched the activity outside. Rouge was out there right now with some of her friends, thankfully not with that Clark kid. That kid was just too scary. His thoughts were at peace and he was about to get up and get those art supplies out before the familiar voice came in his head. 'Logan can you please come to my office as soon as possible.' Logan sighed Professor Xavier was calling him this could not be good. 'Remember to guard your thoughts Logan, I can still hear what your thinking, don't worry it wont take long.' The voice in his head said, and Logan could feel it leave; now he had to go face the Professor. This should be interesting, especially after last night.  
  
Professor Xavier's Office  
  
He was coming, and he was relaxed, that was a good sign. Logan was not a person whom you wanted to meet in a bad mood. His emotions took over for him. Not a good thing to happen to someone in his position. He was a teacher and a mentor now. Not that he had made any improvements; there was always room for more though. Logan was moving through the school at a leisurely pace, saying hello to students and telling them to get to class on time, normally that was what Professor Xavier wanted, but today was not one of those days. Time to tell him that this is not a conversation that could wait...not after what he had seen in Cerebro this morning.  
'Logan, when I said to come to my office I did not mean sometime today I meant now.' Xavier could feel his dismay at having his thoughts invaded again. Logan's thoughts gave him away, he was not happy but he was manageable. Professor Xavier decided he best break the news gently to Logan. Logan walked into his office a mere minute later; he still had on the clothes that he used to teach martial arts.  
"You called sir?" Logan asked, obviously annoyed at being called in.  
"This is no time for joking around Logan, please take a seat" Logan got the hint and sat down immediately.  
"I'm afraid we are going to have to call the X-Men into service again, and soon. As of now I can not tell you why, or what will be going on, or when this is going to happen other then its soon, but I'm going to need you especially for this mission." Professor Xavier informed Logan.  
"Of course, what do you need me to do?" This was business now, he was needed, and he was more then willing to help fight for the cause.  
"Ororo, Scott and you will be on this mission, I am expecting all of you to be at top notch at a moments notice." He said.  
"Of course. Have Ororo and Scott been informed?" He asked curious as to why they were not being informed all at once.  
"Yes, I told them this morning. You are wondering right now why I asked you in by yourself." Xavier told him, it was almost time to break the news.  
"Yes, frankly I am." Logan told him trying to get to the point as soon as possible; he had a class to get ready for.  
"I am also going to be bringing in a student for this mission, I want you to help train him." Professor Xavier told him.  
"Of, course, which one?" Logan asked wonder who it was going to be. Professor Xavier took a deep breath...oh this can not be good Logan thought to him self.  
"Clark Kent" Professor said simply, the air was as thick as if there was a wall right between them, the Professor holding his breath and Logan just sat there unable to know what to say next. Clark Kent of all people why him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it, I know another short chapter, what can I say, maybe I just can't write long chapters. Now it is time for you to review. So what is the mysterious mission, you will just have to wait and find out. Chapter 12 is already in the works so you will not have to wait long. 


	12. Decisions

Ok, Chapter 12. The plot will thicken and you will be on the edges of your seats...I hope...well enjoy. As always I do not own Smallville or The X- men...how many times do I have to say that any way? I took peoples advice this time and I have started to double space the conversations for a better read...I hope it helps. Tell me if it does. And now on with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Smallville  
  
Pete Ross was a very confused person right now, Lana was questioning him every moment, and Chloe was in Super Reporter Chick mode. He had to get to the bottom of this situation, and to do that he would have to confront the Kent's, if something happened to Clark they would know...they had to know this time...Clark wouldn't go all berserk again...he had already done that and had come back. He was too strong now mentally to go to the "dark side" for lack of better words. Something had to be going on...and well he was tired of all the questions from Chloe. The drive to the Kent's house was a trip that he had taken thousands of times before, today however, it seemed to take longer then usual.  
  
Martha Kent was working in her garden when she noticed the familiar car coming down the drive it was Pete. What was she going to tell him, he was Clark's best friend. She had to tell him something, but what to tell him was the problem. Pete was getting out of his car now and walking toward her. She knew that there was only one thing she could do, she had to tell him the truth. Clark would want it that way, plus not telling him went against everything that she stood for. Pete's car came to a stop in the drive way, he had a very worried look on his face when he stepped out of the car.  
  
"Good Morning Pete, What can I help you with?" Martha asked.  
  
"Where's Clark? No one knows where he is, were all starting to wonder. I know Clark Mrs. Kent, he wouldn't just leave again. Not after what happened last time." Pete got strait to the point of his visit in confronting her. Pete was not going to let this go; he was as close to Clark as anyone.  
  
"Don't worry Pete, Clark's fine." Martha pointed out, knowing that wouldn't satisfy him. "Why don't you come in the house, I have some of my cookies just out of the oven. We can talk." Pete got the hint at what she was saying. Mrs. Kent knew where Clark was, she just wouldn't tell him in the open. This was the most guarded family in Smallville; they didn't take any chances, especially when it came to their secrets and Clark. The house was brightly lit with all of the sun coming into the kitchen, and just as Mrs. Kent had said there was a plate of cookies on the table. Pete couldn't help thinking to him self that if Clark had been here those cookies would have been gone by now.  
  
"So Where is Clark?" Pete asked once they had sat down at the table.  
  
"Pete, have you ever heard of mutants?" Mrs. Kent asked.  
  
"Yah of course, who hasn't, but what do they have to do with Clark missing." Pete asked, wondering just where this conversation was going.  
  
"It has everything to do with Clark being gone. He isn't missing Pete. A few weeks ago a few of them arrived. Apparently they thought Clark was a mutant too. We didn't want him to leave with them Pete, but it was Clark's decision to leave for a while." Martha informed a very stunned Pete.  
  
"You let him leave with them...I don't understand Mrs. Kent how you could let Clark just leave like that." Pete told her. "Do they know that he's not a mutant?" He asked.  
  
"Yes they do know, at least a few of them know, to the rest of the school he's just another mutant. You have to understand Pete that Clark needed to be with people like him self. He's not an outsider there, he has friends. It won't be forever, just a month, maybe two.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent but, I don't understand. Clark knows that we are okay with him being different. So why would he want to be around people like them." Pete stood up astounded at his own words. Despite knowing secrets about Clark and his abilities, Pete did not like Mutants. They were just as dangerous as meteor mutants, maybe more. He didn't know...what he did know was that he did not like the idea of Clark being with them.  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel that way Clark, but Mr. Kent and I have both learned in this few weeks that Clark needs to be around people like him. Perhaps he always has needed that, so that he wouldn't have to lie to people, like he does now." Martha Kent informed Pete. "Clark wants to be their, and even though myself, Mr. Kent or even you don't want him to be their, its not our decision to make." Martha finished and picked up the plate of cookies and placed it on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Well, I can see how you feel, when Clark does come back ask him to come and see me." Pete started to walk out of the kitchen. "Don't worry Mrs. Kent I won't tell any one what I know, about Clark and where he is. Though I suggest you watch out for Chloe, she's in super reporter mode again, and this time she's not going to stop till she finds some answers." Pete informed Mrs. Kent. She smiled; she could just imagine the state that Chloe was in now. They would have to be very careful about what they said around her.  
  
"Thank you Pete, I know I can trust you." Martha comforted Pete, but he just walked out to his car and drove off. She was worried, what would he do, and what was his problem with the mutants. Martha started to clean up the kitchen area when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Martha said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Mom, it's me Clark." Clark's familiar voice said on the other end of the phone call.  
  
"How are you doing Clark?" She asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. She was very happy to hear his voice again.  
  
"I'm good, I miss home of course, but I'm making a lot of friends here." Clark said excitedly.  
  
"That's good to hear Clark, We all miss you too. People are starting to wonder where you are though. Pete stopped by; he said Chloe is on another of her reporter vibes trying to find out where you are." She told him.  
  
"That sounds like Chloe, what did you tell Pete, you told him the truth right?" Clark asked.  
  
"Of course we did Clark, he wasn't too happy though about you being with mutants, I tried to explain it to him, but he wouldn't listen." She sounded worried about the situation. Clark was worried himself about how things were going in Smallville.  
  
"Maybe I should come back soon so that people don't get too worried about me." He said distantly.  
  
"Only you can make that decision Clark, but whatever you decide your father and I are both behind you." His mother told him.  
  
"I know that mom, I have to go now. I have a class in a few minutes." Clark informed her not wanting the conversation to end.  
  
"Bye Clark," Martha Kent said.  
  
"Bye" Clark said, he waited till his mother hung up the phone till he did. He didn't know what to do now. If people were worried and searching for him, perhaps he should go back to Smallville. Clark sighed as he picked up his books for Chemistry. In the hallways were all of the people that he had met in the few weeks that he had been there. They smiled at him as he passed or said the occasional "Hello Clark". He felt so welcome in this place, so at home. He wanted to stay, but if he did. What would happen to all of his friends at his real home, he would be abandoning them. There was no time to think over the situation as his chemistry class started. Ms. Monroe did not like people with wandering thoughts in her class.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that is Chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it. This is definitely a long chapter for me...my longest ever. Now it is time for you the readers to review, if you don't there will be no new chapter. 


	13. Training Day

Ok after a long vacation...where I had no time to write I am finally back. I got a lot of reviews last chapter...thanks to all of you who reviewed. I do not own Smallville or the X-Men, and there is no hope that I ever will. I do own my own imagination and this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Smallville  
  
"So Pete, did you get any answers from the Kent's?" Chloe asked when Pete entered the High-School Newspaper Office. Pete hesitated a moment before answering the question, who did his loyalties lie to now?  
  
"No, other then he left on his own free will." Pete informed her avoiding her eyes as he sat down at a computer.  
  
"So, their okay with him leaving all of a sudden...that doesn't sound like the Kent's. What else did they say?" Chloe asked sitting down at the computer across from Pete.  
  
"No, they didn't say anything else." Pete said avoiding trying to avoid the question. Pete silently logged onto the Internet, as he turned the sound down on his computer.  
  
"I don't think Clark's in Metropolis, and I don't think he's acting like he did last summer. I think that Clark left with his parent's approval. What do you think Pete?" Chloe asked looking over to where Pete was sitting; he was staring at his computer not paying attention. "Pete", Chloe spoke up getting his attention.  
  
"Oh, Sorry. No I don't think that's right. I don't think he left with their approval; Mrs. Kent didn't want him to leave. She said it was his decision to make." Pete said angrily. Chloe looked very interested at this news, what in the world was Pete talking about.  
  
"What decision Pete?" Chloe asked, she knew he knew more then he was letting on.  
"Um, I don't know. You would have to ask the Kent's. I got to go I will see you latter." Pete hastily said, not wanting to get himself or Clark in trouble.  
  
"Yah, bye" Chloe said as Pete left, and she went back to work looking at news websites from across the country. It was a long shot but if Clark was anywhere, he would probably make the news, just look at his track record in the Smallville paper. Chloe shut down her computer, and as she was leaving she noticed that Pete's Computer was still up, he had also been on a website. She clicked the mouse on the little window on the bottom that had been minimized. It turned into a web page about the Mutant School in New York. "Oh My" Chloe said out loud to herself.  
  
New York  
  
"Clark, we need to talk." Logan shouted out at Clark Kent who was talking to some of the other mutants in the courtyard, he left them and jogged over to talk to Logan.  
  
"Yah, what do we need to talk about?" Clark asked wondering what was going on.  
  
"You need to be trained, come with me." Logan said quickly as he led Clark away from the Courtyard and toward his class room. Clark followed bewildered at Logan's words, trained, what in the world did that mean. They entered Logan's class room which had been cleared out of the art supplies used for his art class, and was now set up as if Logan were having a Martial arts class, which was not what they were going to be doing however.  
  
"I want you to try and hit me Clark." Logan announced to Clark once the doors to the room had been closed.  
  
"I'm not hitting you." Clark informed him, there was no way that he was going to get in to trouble with him, besides Clark knew that he could hurt Logan if he hit him.  
  
"Yes you are, and you don't have to worry about hurting me, its part of my mutancy, I heel very quickly." Logan informed him. Clark was surprised at what Logan had said; it was like he had read his mind. Of course Clark knew that was not true since it was not Logan's ability to read minds. Clark gave a slight nod to Logan showing that he understood. Logan blinked his eyes and the next thing he knew Clark was gone; a second later Logan was flying through the air, the wall broke his fall as he slid down it he could see Clark standing where he had just been.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?" Logan yelled at Clark.  
  
"I figured you would be suspecting me to hit you from the front so I hit you from the back." Clark coolly replied, he didn't understand, Logan had wanted him to hit him.  
  
"Well, you certainly know tactics that's for sure." Logan replied still a little angry, but maybe a little impressed at how the kid thought during a fight. "This time hit me from the front, and no super speed." Logan told him.  
  
"Whatever you say," Clark said with a smile. Clark approached Logan like he normally would; walking almost straight past him, when they were even both Logan and Clark made their move, and flipped each other over. They both landed on the floor with a thud, neither said a word as they got back up, having felt no pain. They continued their fighting both taking turns at their attack, a few times Logan even managed to get Clark on the ground first. It was almost supper time before they stopped.  
  
"Well I think that should be about it for today. You did well Clark, tomorrow we will work on refining your other abilities for fighting." Logan informed him as he handed Clark a towel to dry off, they both had been sweating from all of the work.  
  
"Is this what the Professor was talking about? Do you know what's going on?" Clark asked Logan as they reached the door to leave. Logan stopped and looked at Clark not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes the Professor wanted me to help you with your training, there is going to be a mission of some kind, where we are going to need your help. "And I don't know where it is and what it is so don't ask me." Logan stopped for a second as Clark took in the information that he had just been given. "Oh and Clark, don't tell anyone what I just told you, tell the other students that I am working with you on controlling your powers. Every student has training in that, so they won't ask any questions. Now let's go down and get some food." Clark smiled and they left the room heading for the kitchen.  
  
Elsewhere in the building Professor Xavier was smiling to himself. He had been listening in telepathically, and things were going better then expected. Clark and Logan might have a little trouble getting along, but at least they were on the right path. His plan for the mission just might work out. He only had a few more things to work on to get it together. Xavier sighed and wheeled out of his office and headed for the dining room to get some food himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok that is chapter Thirteen, I hoped you enjoyed it; the reviews helped last time in giving me inspiration. So now it is time for you to review...I don't care if they are bad or good. Thanks, and have a nice day! 


	14. The Mission Begins

Hi, Thanks for all of the great reviews last chapter, I've been having a lot of homework lately, a busy schedule, and writers block. I hate it when that happens. Any ways here is chapter 14 at last. Read, relax and enjoy. As always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere Unknown  
  
"You understand your instructions?" a deep voice asked from the dark of a room.  
  
"I understand completely sir." Another, younger voice said.  
  
"Good, because I want no mess-ups, this plan has to go out without a hitch. Have I made myself clear?" The voice startled the other person in the room.  
  
"Completely clear sir." The younger one said.  
  
"Good, you may leave then. Tomorrow you are to leave this place in the morning. Make sure no one sees you, and whatever you do, don't make yourself known to anyone, that's the last thing we need. You are dismissed then." The older man said, the younger boy left the room quietly as he had come in.  
  
New York  
  
"Oh No." Professor Xavier said to himself as he took off Cerebro. He had decided to do some late night research to find out any more information, unfortunately it wasn't the information he was hoping for. They would have to move in immediately before something happened. Xavier glanced at his watch it was 11 P.M, it was late, but not too late, he would have to act immediately. The Professor immediately had Scott, Ororo, Logan, and Clark paged via the intercom system and headed up to his office, it was going to be a long night, and he would need some coffee.  
  
Elsewhere in the School  
  
"Clark, wake up, and get dressed." A ruff voice came into his room and disturbed him of his sleep. Clark opened his eyes; it was just Logan turning on the light to his room.  
  
"What?" Clark asked groggily as he sat up in bed.  
  
"We've been summoned by the Professor, we need to hurry, it's urgent." Logan told him.  
  
"What's so urgent that people have to be woken up?" Clark asked a little annoyed at having to get up, he hastily put on a clean shirt and put on some jeans.  
  
"I'm guessing the mission is being moved up, for some reason." Logan said as he turned of Clark's bedroom light and started to escort him to the Professors office.  
  
"I don't even know what the mission is, do you?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, I don't know, I suspect he was going to tell us soon, I guess it just is a little sooner than he thought." Logan replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok," Clark said stiffing a yawn. The rest of the walk was in silence as they passed bedrooms and classrooms, and headed up to the office. When they did arrive they found everyone was already there waiting for them, including Bobby.  
  
"Everyone, take a seat, it's going to be a long night." Everyone took their seat and watched the professor intently waiting for the answers they were waiting for. "I just spent some time in Cerebro tonight, and I found that our mission needs to be moved up. I know you are all wondering what exactly this mission is, well know I can finally tell you. Magneto is sending in a young mutant to go undercover in a school, Mystique will be with him in the shape of his mother. Our main mission is to get him out of the school; it is increasingly more dangerous because of the location of the school."  
  
"And just where is this school professor?" Logan asked.  
  
"Smallville, that's right Clark, Magneto is after the meteor rocks there to somehow try to advance normal mutant powers. I wanted you especially since you could go back home and fit in perfectly." The professor addressed Clark and the others.  
  
"Just what type of mutant are we looking for Professor?" Ororo asked, while Clark was sitting their bewildered at the fact that he would be going home soon, and looking for a mutant there at the same time.  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't been able to find out yet, and that is another thing that you need to do, find out his ability." The professor informed them. "Scott when you go to Smallville I want you to stay separate from everyone else, too many of us in one place will raise suspicion. Bobby, you will be with Clark at school, don't try and associate yourself with him, only talk when you're alone." The professor told Bobby.  
  
"Sure, that shouldn't be too hard." Bobby said, not even looking at Clark.  
  
"Good, Now Clark, if it's acceptable to your parents, I would like everyone to stay at your house, use it as a safe house." The professor asked Clark.  
  
"Sure, but I'm not sure how my parents will feel, it's worth a shot." Clark said, still bewildered that he was going home so soon, he would have to leave all of his new friends and Rouge.  
  
"Alright then, everyone dismissed you have a half hour to pack and get on the jet." Professor Xavier dismissed them and everyone left hastily trying to get ready in time. The professor sighed, it wasn't over yet.  
  
Smallville  
  
Jonathan and Martha Kent were watching TV before going off to bed; it was so quiet now in the house without Clark there. No one had come back to the house since Pete had last visited. They were worried about Clark; they hadn't had a phone call in a week from him. They just told themselves that he was so busy being with his new friends, and going to school that he didn't have the time to call them. That had to be it what other answer could there be. Every night they watched the news, looking to see if the mutants had been captured or if something had happened. And every night they were thankful that, that was not the case. The whistling of the wind grew louder around the house, unnoticed by either of the Kent's. Dark shadows moved silently toward the house. The front door banged open.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Clark yelled out.  
  
"What...How did you get here?" Mrs. Kent asked as she ran over to hug her son.  
  
"We took the jet." Clark laughed, as he hugged both of his parents, happy to be home.  
  
"We...who's we referring to son?" Jonathan Kent asked.  
  
"We, would refer to the other mutants, who are here." Clark slowly said, as he watched his father's face go from happy to angry.  
  
"The Mutants are here!" Jonathan yelled at his son.  
  
"Yes, but we need to talk about that." Clark started. "I think you need to sit down...both of you."  
  
"Ok, but this better be good." Jonathan said, clearly upset about what was happening.  
  
"There is a normal mutant in Smallville, I came back so that I could help, plus I fit in the most, since I live here, and they don't know about me." Clark started. "Some of us need a place of residence." Clark said turning around to go to the refrigerator, he was starving, and he really did not want to see his parent's reactions to this one.  
  
"Of Course, how many people?" Martha told a surprised Clark, Jonathan didn't even get to get a word in. Once Martha Kent made up her mind about something no one was going to change it. Clark smiled at her, and Jonathan just looked a little miffed, but gave into his wife's intents. The other mutants came into the house to meet his parents and help get arrangements ready. Scott left almost immediately to take the jet back to the school and return with his bike. After all was said and done everyone was asleep in either the Kent home or a hotel.  
  
In Town  
  
Two dark figures walked the sidewalks of Smallville heading for an already rented apartment. This town was the one that would give them more power then ever. They would finally have enough power to start the fight. They smiled at each other and headed into the apartment leaving the quiet of the night of Smallville, Kansas behind them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that is chapter 14. I hoped you enjoyed it. Now it is time to review. You can also tell me what you think the new mutant's ability is, or what it should be. I will listen to your suggestion. Thanks again, till next time. Bye! 


	15. Back in Smallville

Hi, thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Now that classes are having more in class work time...and better yet free time at computers...which means I write more...there will be more chapters on higher frequency rates. (Cheering) : ) anyways...here is Chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it. As always I do not own the X-Men or Smallville. Seriously does anyone know if I have to do that every chapter...? (Sigh)...On with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Smallville  
  
Clark Kent was a very happy person today...it had been a day since they had arrived in Smallville again. Thankfully yesterday was Friday, so he had two days to get back into the scene of Smallville before the mysterious mutant arrived. Walking down Main Street of Smallville old friends and acquaintances waved, and said hello...most of them were surprised to see him after a long absence. All were wondering where he had been this time...maybe there was something wrong with him. After all this was the second time he had disappeared without any one knowing where he had gone. Walking into the Talon, not many people looked up to see who had entered, after all they were either studying or in deep conversation with their friends. Clark smiled at those who looked up, they acknowledged his presence, and most of them didn't even know Clark that well. They had just noticed with everyone else him disappearing. Everyone always wondered what was with him; he was so different from everyone else in Smallville. Clark walked up to the counter where Lana Lang was busy putting muffins into the counter.  
  
"I would like a Double Espresso?" Clark asked to get Lana's attention. At the sound of his voice Lana stood straight up, a shocked look on her face at seeing him again. Then her face turned into a smile as she came around the counter to see him.  
  
"Clark, it's so good to see you. How are you? Where have you been?" She asked suddenly to him, hugging him, glad to see her friend again, if they were still friends, after all she didn't know why he left no more then anyone else knew.  
  
"Slow down, it's good to see you too." Clark smiled at her. "As for the questions, I am very good, and I can't tell you where I've been. The point is that, I'm back right?" Clark asked her, while she was questioning their friendship, so was he. He didn't know what had been going on in Smallville. His parents hadn't told him much. They had just said the normal. However normal in Smallville was usually very weird.  
  
"More secrets I see, you know I don't like how many secrets we keep from each other..." Lana trailed off, it sounded like she wanted to say more, she just didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know, but I need to protect the people I was with." Clark told her. He was about to say more when another voice interrupted them.  
"Clark Kent, back again I see, and where have you been this time. I could get an exclusive interview." Chloe told Clark with a grin on her face. He had finally shown up again, and this time she was bound to find out more. In the past weeks that he had been gone she had checked out the websites for all fifty states registries, and there wasn't even one that fit Clark's description. When she had put in his name into search engines, she got a lot of Smallville News Paper Articles, but nothing from any where else. Nothing mysterious had happened anywhere in the country in the past few weeks.  
  
"It's good to see you too Chloe," Clark smiled and hugged his friend. "As I told Lana, I can't tell you where I was."  
  
"More secrets...well I will just have to get to the bottom of them." Chloe told him, waiting for an answer; she knew that would get to him. That she would be looking into his past and his present again.  
  
"Please don't, I'm back now. Isn't that a good thing?" He told her trying to make her drop the case. Chloe thought for a moment before answering back.  
  
"You're right it is Clark, Its good to see you. You will be staying for awhile, wont you?" Chloe asked, it was the best question she could ask without him accusing her.  
"Yes, I will be staying and for more then a while. I'm not leaving." Clark informed both Chloe and Lana.  
  
"So where were you any way Clark?" Lana asked taking the initiative to ask the question that was daunting both Lana and Chloe.  
  
"Nice try, but I simply can't tell you, not yet at least." Clark added for good measure.  
  
"Fair enough Clark." Chloe replied, at least this time they might be getting a few answers from him. The group walked over to the counter where Lana took their orders. Clark and Chloe sat down at a table to catch up on what had been happening in Smallville. Clark listened very carefully, paying close attention to see if there had been any new potential meteor freaks, they could be mutants after all. That was why he was back in the first place. Clark sipped his espresso and simply listened and gave comment when was needed. What surprised Clark about their conversation was that Chloe gave no hint as to if there was any new unexplained happenings in Smallville. Clark knew that if Chloe said nothing about it, then that meant that nothing weird had been happening here at all lately. He asked himself whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Lana Lang watched Clark and Chloe talk while she finished putting the muffins away. It was good to see Clark back in Smallville. She had been so afraid when he had left this time, what if he went back to Metropolis, it could happen. But it looked like it hadn't, he seemed almost relaxed now, when he had come back the first time, he had been anything but relaxed. A customer came up to the counter, Lana was surprised by his looks, he was tall with brown hair, and he had sunglasses on inside.  
  
"Hi, how can I help you?" Lana asked him with a smile.  
  
"Hi, I was told that this is the best place in town to get coffee. I wanted to come and see if it was true." The stranger said.  
  
"Well, whoever told you that was telling the truth, what can I get for you?" She asked.  
  
"Oh just a Mocha Latte will be fine, and one of those apple muffins." He told her, Lana gave him is order and he paid her, and said good bye. Lana smiled; there was something different about him, maybe almost familiar. She sighed and got back to work as there were other customers who had orders.  
  
Scott Summers sat down at a table near by where Clark was sitting with his order and a newspaper; he made sure he had his back to him. Clark was talking with a young blond, whom Clark had pointed out in a photo last night as being Chloe Sullivan, the high school editor of the school newspaper. He had recognized Lana right away, when he walked in the door. Clark had debriefed them all on who was who. He told them especially to be careful around Chloe. Clark and Chloe's conversation was mainly about school, and what had been happening since Clark had left. Satisfied that Clark was doing his part, Scott finished his coffee and muffin and left. As he walked out the door his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Scott answered. It was Professor Xavier, nothing new had come up with Cerebro, and they would be doing this mission blind.  
  
"I understand, I will talk to you later, yes, goodbye." He told the professor and hung up the phone. This would be a difficult mission to go through with, especially in a place like Smallville. Scott sighed, at least it was a pleasant looking town, but he knew as Clark had said looks can be deceiving.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok that is chapter fifteen. I hoped you enjoyed it. I will not update again unless there are reviews. I'm still not sure on the new mutants powers if any of you have any ideas, please tell me. Happy Birthday to my friend Leonora. Ok till next time. Bye 


	16. First Day

Thank You to every one who reviewed, your reviews do help a lot, and they make my day a whole lot better. As always I do not own the X-Men or Smallville. I only own new characters introduced, which will be only one.  
  
Smallville  
  
Bobby looked around at his surroundings, it seemed like it had been forever since he was at a real school, and not one for mutants. It seemed so normal, people sitting on benches outside and talking, or studying, hanging out at lockers. He knew that he had to be careful though, not only was there a new mutant who would be here, but as Clark had put it, looks can be very deceiving, especially in Smallville. Walking into the main office, it was relatively quiet, a few teachers, and other staff members were getting their mail or meeting with each other.  
  
"Hi, I'm the new student, Bobby Drake," he said to the secretary at the front desk.  
  
"Welcome Bobby to Smallville High School, here is your class schedule, and the school has assigned you a student guide to help you around at first. They will be here momentarily. You may take a seat while you wait." The secretary said pleasantly handing him his schedule, and then went back to answering the phones. Bobby took a seat, the first day and he was already waiting in the main office. Life in the main office continued to go around him, every minute or so the door would open and a student or teacher would come in, but none were his guide. Five minutes later Clark and a blonde haired girl came in. Bobby recognized the girl as being Chloe Sullivan, one of Clark's friends. He had said to just be careful around her, and not use their abilities, like he would ever do that. No that would be something his friend Pyro would have done. Bobby shook the memory of his friend out of his mind and listened into the conversation going on.  
  
"Well, Clark its nice to have you back, did you have a nice trip?" The Secretary asked Clark.  
  
"Yes, it was very interesting," Bobby recognized the cover story being used; the Kent's had told the school that Clark had applied earlier in the year for an opportunity to visit Europe. They said that at the last minute they had found out he had made it, and that he had to leave right away. Of course all of this was not true; Bobby smiled as Clark supposedly described his favorite part of the trip, something about visiting some historical land mark. "I actually came in here to get my makeup work." Clark said getting to the point.  
  
"Of course, here you are." The secretary said smiling as she handed his makeup work to him. Clark left the room without looking at Bobby, so far everything was going to plan. That's when Bobby noticed that Chloe was still in the main office, what was she still doing in here when Clark had already left.  
  
"Yes Ms. Sullivan what can I help you with?" The secretary asked.  
  
"I'm here to show around a new student." Chloe informed her.  
  
"Yes of course, well he's right behind you." The secretary pointed out. Chloe turned around and saw Bobby sitting right behind her. She walked up to him to introduce her self, really no need since Bobby already knew who she was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan; I will be showing you around the school." Chloe said pleasantly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bobby Drake; it's nice to meet you." Bobby said making himself sound pleasant.  
  
"Well I thought we could start with a tour of where your classes are." Chloe said as she headed for the door. Bobby picked up his things and followed her. "So where did you go to school before coming to Smallville?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Um, a private school in New York, you've probably never heard of it, it's really small." Bobby told her.  
  
"Wow, well that's a big change, why the move?" Chloe asked her reporter instincts kicking in; one never knew when the next big story would come along.  
  
"Well, its kind of a long story but basically my parents couldn't afford to pay the school anymore, and they didn't have any good school there, so I moved in with some relatives of mine here." Bobby told her using his cover story, it wasn't the best, but Clark seemed to think that it might get Chloe to not give him a second thought.  
  
"Well Smallville certainly is a long way from New York, I should know, I used to live in Metropolis. Even that change was a big one, you wouldn't believe how much a few miles makes to how people are." Chloe told him. "Well here we are in the cafeteria, I would suggest that you be careful in here, the food is questionable."  
  
"I'll take your word on that one." Bobby said smiling at her. Chloe was finding herself quite drawn to him, was it that there was more to him than meets the eye, or was there finally a guy who she had something in common with.  
  
"Next stop the Library, and unless you're a real geek which I don't think you are, you won't be spending much time in there." Chloe informed him they barely passed by it in heading to yet another stop. "You know the whole reason that I was assigned to you is because we have all of the same classes. So why don't we skip the academic part of the tour, there's something I want to show you." Chloe grinned.  
"Sure, from what I can see there isn't too much to see." Bobby told her faking seriousness, Chloe laughed.  
  
"You actually might be right on that one, except for one thing." They entered a small room with computers, and newspapers and everything a person could imagine in a school newspaper.  
  
"Wow this is pretty cool." Bobby said, he actually was surprised that such a small school would have this high tech of a newspaper office.  
  
"This is the Torch offices, the voice of Smallville High, and this is my own personal project." Chloe said pointing at a wall filled with pictures and articles.  
  
"What is it?" Bobby asked setting his things down on the floor so he could get closer and examine what it was.  
  
"This is the Wall of Weird, I have documented every weird occurrence in Smallville since the meteor shower. I have a theory that they're all connected but I just don't know how yet. Someday I will figure it out." Chloe said proudly of herself.  
  
"The Wall of Weird, and what exactly makes someone qualified to be on it?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well for example, there was this girl in town who was affected by the meteor rocks, she could change her features to look like anyone she wanted. And then there was the guy who could double himself, thinking about him, I am so glad he's not a problem anymore." Chloe said shivering at the memory.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Bobby asked concerned.  
  
"To make a long story short one of him was with me, and the other one was with a friend of mine, we almost were killed. Not exactly my happiest memory." She said.  
  
"I can see that, hey I was wondering if I could help you out with the paper, I know its kind of short notice, but it will be something to do around here." He asked Chloe, he had come up with it on the spot, and it would give him the change to get to know her better, and give him the inside track on all of the weird happenings.  
  
"Of course that would be great, there are certain people who don't always get on deadline." She told him. At the moment Clark popped in.  
  
"Hey Chloe, were you talking about me again?" He asked smiling, knowing that the reference was to him.  
  
"Yes I was, why don't you stop in, this is the new student Bobby Drake, Bobby this is Clark Kent, sometime reporter for the Torch." Bobby and Clark exchanged greetings as if they had never met.  
  
"Hey we must have first class together then, ready to go?" Clark asked.  
  
"Sure let's go, I was just showing Bobby around the more interesting places in Smallville High." Chloe said. She went in front of the two boys and picked up her stuff. While her back was turned Clark rolled his eyes at Bobby and he just smiled.  
  
Elsewhere in Smallville High School  
  
Walking up to the steps of the high school, he was very pleased with himself, he had been able to efficiently fit in with the local populace, no one gave him a second glance, some gave not even a first. No matter, this was only a stop over in his total mission, soon he would have his answers, and he could be out of here as soon as possible. Grinning as he made his way through the hallways he knew that they day would come when the people around him would give him more than a second glance. For Cory this was where his true life as a mutant would begin, wait until the people of this town and even his own people saw the power that he had.  
  
Well that is the end of chapter sixteen, it would have been updated sooner, but I forgot my disk at home so I couldn't work on it when I normally did. I still need suggestions on what ability this kid has. I'm not good on the making up abilities part. I will be working on this story almost full time now, so I won't get as many updates out in "The Other Story". Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Until later, bye.


	17. Farm to Lake

Thanks for those who reviewed; it always helps to get feed back on stories. As always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men. I only own Cory- the new evil dude. Now for Chapter 17.  
  
**Smallville, Kent Farm  
**  
It was their first full day at the Kent farm, Bobby and Clark were now at school, and Scott was of course hanging out around town. From the last contact that they had had, he had told Ororo that he was trying to get a job at a mechanics or somewhere like that. He had also told her that he had taken to wearing normal sunglasses, and only got a few strange looks when going into buildings. Logan had talked himself into helping Clark's father with the chores; he was after all, stronger than most people were. Ororo herself had taken to helping Mrs. Kent around the house it was the least she could do. Ororo didn't know much about growing produce but she could at least help with cleaning and cooking. Martha Kent was grateful for the help around the farm, even if she did have to teach Ororo how to weed.  
  
Ororo glanced over at the barn where Logan and Jonathan Kent were fixing some machinery. After a few brief moments where she wasn't sure if they would kill each other, Ororo was finally able to relax to the point that she could now concentrate on her new skill of weeding instead of watching Logan. Things were calm now on the Kent farm, it was nice to be able to relax before anything big happened, to be able to gather ones thoughts. When they were nearly done a phone call came, Martha went into the house to get it but came back outside a few minutes later.  
  
"It's for you Ororo, it was Professor Xavier, it sounded urgent." Martha told her.  
  
"I see," Ororo told her, as she went into the house to get the phone. "Professor it's good to hear from you, I assume you have some information for us to go on." Ororo asked, knowing that the Professor would not want any pleasantries, and would go straight to the point any way.  
  
"Yes I do, Cerebro has allowed me to see that the new mutant is not alone, Mystique is with him." The professor informed her, Ororo was stunned.  
  
"Well this certainly puts a new spin on things doesn't it Professor, do you know why she is with him or what his powers are yet?" She asked, they needed to get a move on things, they hadn't gotten any info yet on their own, although it had only been a day, she was worried.  
  
"No I don't know anything yet, he might be able to block telepathy so I haven't been able to find out his ability. As for Mystique, she may serve as a diversion, be careful of her."  
  
"As always Professor, is there anything we can do though, to move things along?"  
  
"I know you want to get ahead quickly Ororo, but this is a very delicate mission here, lives are at stake. I have been going over newspapers from the past few years in Smallville though, there are some wooded areas near town where meteor rocks have been found. We could probably use some of our own to use, just be sure to not have them around Clark. From what he told me, they make him sick." The Professor told her.  
  
"Of course, Logan and I will start searching immediately, I'm sure the Kent's know where some of the meteor rocks are located."  
  
"Good now just be careful, make sure you are careful, I will contact you again when I have more information." The professor warned.  
  
"Of course, we always are. Good Bye Professor." Ororo hung up the phone and went outside where she found Martha talking with the Jonathan and Logan. It surprised Ororo how much the Kent's had changed since they had come back. She thought that perhaps part of it was do to how Clark was more at ease now, Ororo had certainly noticed, they probably had too. "Logan that was the Professor." She told him when she got to where they all were standing by one of the tractors.  
  
"Any new info?" Logan asked her, turning his attention to matters at hand.  
  
"No, but the professor wants us to find some meteor rock, we might be able to use it against the mutants in some way, but he's not sure how yet." Ororo informed Logan. "Martha, Jonathan, you wouldn't happen to know where there is any meteor rock lying around?" She asked innocently. The two adult Kent's looked at one another, they were surprised that they were asking them.  
  
"Yes, there's a lake by a retirement home, it has a lot of meteor rocks in it." Martha told them.  
  
"Well than that's where we'll go." Logan said. "There wouldn't perhaps be a truck that we could borrow around here...would there?" He asked.  
  
"Of course," Jonathan said. However much he was uneasy to let them borrow the truck, there was a part of him that felt that the sooner the mutants were able to rid Smallville of the evil mutants, the sooner they would leave. This would return their lives back to as normal as they would ever get. He liked them well enough, but Jonathan Kent was a person who liked his privacy, and they were intruding on it.  
  
Ororo and Logan were heading out to the retirement home, Logan was currently unhappy, Ororo knowing his driving skills had insisted on driving out there, besides she had told him, she had the directions and he didn't. Logan just sat and looked out the window amazed that there was nothing of interest to look at. He just couldn't understand why he couldn't drive the truck. Ok so the last time he drove a truck, he had gotten into an accident, but it wasn't his fault. It was Sabertooth's fault, he was after all the one who had attacked him and Rouge on the road. Logan sighed, Kansas had such boring landscape, just farms, woods, and land, as far as the eye could see.  
  
Coming up to the Retirement center they were easily able to find the lake due to the instructions given to them. Walking over the bridge that crossed the lake, Logan and Ororo were easily able to see several green glowing meteor rocks in the water.  
  
"So do you want to go for a swim, or may I take those honors?" Logan asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Go for it," Ororo said smiling, Logan was just too eager she thought. He was either a little too willing to get this mission over with, or he was just wanting to have some fun, which he seemed to like to do often. Logan jumped into the water getting only his jeans wet, because of the low water level. He reached into the water and immediately brought out a large green meteor rock.  
  
"Found one!" He exclaimed. "That was a little too easy."  
  
"That's probably because of all of the meteors that fell in the meteor shower, Smallville was pretty hard hit. Now get out of there before someone sees us," Ororo instructed him.  
  
"Spoil sport." Logan said grumpily as he got out of the lake. "How do you know so much about the meteor shower any way?" Logan asked her.  
  
"Mrs. Kent gets to talking while she's in her garden." Ororo said with a smile as they walked off of the bridge. Walking to the truck Logan started looking around suspiciously. "What's wrong Logan?" Ororo asked him noticing his behaviors.  
  
"Someone's here." He said softly, "We should leave before they see us." Ororo nodded and they got into the truck and drove away.  
  
**In The Woods by the Lake**  
  
Mystique had been in the library all day looking up the history of Smallville looking for places where any of the strange occurrences had happened. She had found that one of the most bizarre cases had happened at a retirement home, where apparently there were a lot of meteor rocks around. The meteors were just the start of the plan that Magneto had come up with. She had gone to the lake in Cory's form; if any one asked her any questions she already had a cover story. What surprised her when she got to the lake was that she was not alone. There she saw two of her worst enemy's: Storm and Wolverine, they also had gotten a meteor rock. What were they doing here? Why were they there? There was only one answer, they had found out about the plan. Mystique grabbed her cell phone and made a call. The person on the other end picked up. She told them one thing and that was all that was needed.  
"We have company." She told them, Mystique waited and listened to the instructions given her as she watched the truck containing the other two mutants drive away. She would need to find where they were staying. This put a whole new twist in their plans.  
  
Ok that was Chapter 17. I hoped you all enjoyed it; it was a bit hard to write because this was a chapter that I didn't know where it was going. I have changed reviewer settings once again, so every one can review. Until next chapter, bye. Oh by the way, what exactly happened at the end of the series finale, I'm very confused, why did it have to be a cliff hanger? I don't think I can wait till September. Sorry I'm ranting I'll go now. 


	18. Cory's Power

Thanks to those who reviewed. Now on with the story. As always, I do not own Smallville or the X-Men. Enjoy!  
  
**Smallville**  
  
Cory walked into the apartment and slammed the door closed; he turned around and saw Mystique in her true form watching him.  
  
"What?" He asked wonder what he had done this time.  
  
"Oh nothing, except that you seem to be falling behind in your duties." She told him accusingly.  
  
"How would that be I did exactly as I was told. I blended in with the populace I listened everywhere; I even made a friend with one of them. I asked questions, and they told me that you could find a meteor almost everywhere." Cory reported to her, flinging himself on the couch and turned on the TV at the same time.  
  
"You may have done that, but I have found out more then you in one day. I found a lake that is literally littered with meteor rocks. We will be able to use them, and then proceed with our plans." She told him, Cory was not paying attention he was watching the Simpson's. "Pay attention!" Mystique yelled at him turning off the TV.  
  
"Why should I, you seem to have everything under control." He laughed at her.  
  
"Because, we are not alone". Mystique watched his face go from happy to confused. "I went to a lake that was literally littered with meteor rocks. But the X-Men beat me to it. Specifically Storm and Wolverine, I'm sure they must be onto our plans, which means they also have someone in the school. You need to start watching everyone, to see if they are a mutant or not." She informed him.  
  
"And just how am I supposed to know who is a mutant and who isn't?" He asked her.  
  
"Easy, watch, and pay attention to everyone, it's a simple task I'm sure you're up to at least a simple task." Mystique ordered him.  
  
"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" Cory asked, knowing that he would make her mad.  
  
"You know exactly how," Mystique hissed at him coming closer putting herself between him and the only exit out. "Use your training, you were given it for a reason." Mystique backed up and left the room having put enough of an impact on him.  
  
Cory wasn't afraid of her, well not that much at least, he could handle Mystique, and all he had to do was use his ability. However, Magneto had told him not to use his ability until it was necessary. Why couldn't he, he had complained at the time. As Magneto had said, it was too dangerous for others around him when he used it. It was after all, uncontrollable, now at least. With time Magneto had said he would gain control, but he was needed now, so he had to do what he was told. Cory went to the window he could see The Talon from here, a coffee shop where he had heard people hung out a lot. 'Perhaps', he thought 'he would go there, blend in, and find the teenage mutant.' He knew this was his chance to prove himself, and help, they would be going to the lake tonight to get the meteors, and well after that, he would need his strength.  
  
**The Talon**  
  
Lana Lang was pouring coffee for some customers when someone new came in. It was the new boy she had seen in school today. He was rather cute she thought quickly and then put it from her mind. She needed to concentrate, she was at work, and she just couldn't start thinking of every guy that came in. She got behind the counter at about the same time that he walked up to it.  
  
"Hi, it's Cory right? Were in math together." Lana asked him.  
  
"Yah, that's right, I didn't think any one would notice me here." Cory told her; surprised that he obviously hadn't passed under the radar as he was hoping to.  
  
"Are you kidding, you are the first student I have seen who can answer any of the pop quiz questions that Mr. Krail gave to us, and it didn't even phase you at all." Lana told him. Cory thought on that day in math. Apparently, Mr. Krail liked to ask math questions out of thin air, and if you didn't get them right there on the spot, you had to take a pop quiz. It seemed a rather complicated process to him, but he had gotten all the answers that Mr. Krail could through out at him without even blinking. It was one of Cory's abilities, a non-mutant one; he was jut good at math.  
  
"Yah, I guess I did do pretty good in there didn't I?" Cory half asked half boasted to Lana.  
  
"You were, hey could I get you anything?" Lana asked seeing customers standing behind Cory.  
  
"Um, sure," Cory said and gave her his order. Lana gave him is drink and Cory went over to an armchair that had some local newspapers on it. There was nothing better to do so Cory picked a few up and started to read. The contents didn't tell much other then what he already knew. Smallville was a town of mystery, one that had a lot of unexplained occurrences, and as Cory had found out, they believed to have originated from the meteors. That was why they were in Smallville, to get some meteor rocks, and mess around with them. Cory didn't know the full plan, only Mystique knew that, but he would find out soon enough. When he did, the humans would pay.  
Cory stayed at the Talon most of the night, getting free refills every hour or so. At about 8-o clock, the chime to the door rang and someone walked in. Cory ignored it, The Talon had quieted down after six, and right now, and there were only a few teenagers around, most in study groups. He was currently reading an old town news paper that featured a story about a girl who could take on the appearance of any one, now that would be a cool ability to have, Mystique would love her. Cory smiled and looked around him at his surroundings, noticing for the first time the person who had just walked into The Talon. It was another boy around his own age, blond hair, tall. He looked familiar. That's when Cory realized whom it was, it was one of the mutants at the school. Magneto had files on all of them, but why he recognized him because he had heard stories about him. Pyro had told him of his time at the mutant school to give him perspective on where the Brotherhood stood. Pyro had told him of his best friend a boy named Bobby, or IceMan as some called him. Cory watched as Bobby left the coffee shop, this was the time for him to make his move. He put some money on the table, and left quietly with no one noticing him.  
  
**Outside**  
Bobby exited the Talon, he had wanted to get something do drink before someone from the farm came to pick him up. Bobby started walking toward a small and dark park where they were going to meet. Bobby had taken the option to stay till now so that he could learn more from Chloe, and gain her trust by starting to work on the newspaper with her. The had worked until six where she invited him to dinner at her house, afterwards they had studied and done homework and just talked until Bobby realized that he would have to get back soon. He had said his goodbye's saying that it was just a short walk to where he was staying. In fact he had just gone outside and used his cell phone to call the Kent's. Walking to the park Bobby started to notice that he was not alone, there was someone walking right behind him. The best thing that he could do was to go to the park, it was dark there, and if he had to use his ability to freeze whoever was following him he would not be seen doing so. Once in the park Bobby turned around and saw who was following him.  
  
"Hello Bobby." The person said.  
  
"Who are you?" Bobby asked him.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to know that, all you need to know is that I'm going to kill you." The mysterious boy said.  
  
"I don't think so," Bobby told him, he put his hand up and Ice started to shoot out at his assailant. Surprisingly the guy laughed at him and put up his own hand.  
  
"I don't think so, Ice Man." The guy snickered. Bobby started to feel quezy, and then the strangest thing of all happened, he started to feel like he was being torn apart, from the inside. The ice that Bobby had let out fell to the ground shattering in a million pieces. His attacker he realized was the new mutant that they had been looking for, but how had he known about him, and that his nick name was Ice Man. Of course the ice could have given him a clue, but still. Bobby could feel himself going, what was this guy doing ripping him apart? He didn't know, and he guessed he would never find out, with the way things were going he could be dead soon.  
  
**Outside the Park**  
  
Clark Kent was sitting in his fathers truck waiting for Bobby. He had been the one chosen to pick up Bobby, but he still had not shown up. He turned on the radio, there was some jazz music playing. A quizzical look appeared on his face, who in this family liked jazz music, he wondered. Clark sighed and turned off the radio. That was when it happened; his super hearing came in at full blast. All he heard were groans of pain, and someone else was laughing. Clark shot out of the car at super speed and stopped just short of the scene. There he saw to teenagers, one of them was Bobby. He put on a burst of super speed again, and knocked the other teen out of the way. Bobby was released from the grip of the pain he was in, and slumped to the ground. Clark got up to see how he was.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"I have no clue right now." Bobby stated, "I'm still in a lot of pain." Clark nodded and looked over at the other teenager, he was up and running. Clark was about to go after him when Bobby stopped him. "No you can't do that, he's the mutant were on looking for. We still don't know what his ability is, but from personal experience, it's very painful." He said smiling through the pain.  
  
"I should get you to a doctor," Clark told him helping Bobby up.  
  
"No, I'm fine for know, I don't think he did that much damage to me. But we need to get back to the farm to tell the other." Clark agreed and helped Bobby to the truck where they left for the farm.  
  
**Streets of Smallville  
**  
Cory was very confused, how had this happened, he had been told that there would be only one teenage mutant around here other then him. The other one sure packed a punch, why he hadn't gone after him, Cory didn't know. He sighed and let himself into the apartment, he had a lot to tell Mystique. Hopefully she would be understanding. The chances of that though, were pretty low however.  
  
Ok that's chapter 18, my longest chapter so far. (Cheering). I hope you all liked it. Please Review; it gives me a lot of help. Till next time. 


	19. Unexpected Visitor

Hi everyone, I got some brief inspiration for "The Other Story", however it didn't last long so I'm on to the next chapter. Isn't summer supposed to be when you have free time, well I have free time I just spend it reading, and playing the Sims. I'm going to have to stop doing that. (Sigh) Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now for chapter nineteen. I do not own Smallville or the X-Men, I only own the character of Cory and the idea of course, oh and I own the story of course. Ok you can read the story now; I'm finished blabbering.  
  
Smallville  
  
Clark drove as fast as the truck would allow, he knew that he could get home faster himself even if he was carrying Bobby. However Bobby wasn't hurt as badly as Clark had first thought seeing him being beat up-or what ever that kid was doing to Bobby. Turning into the driveway Clark let up on the gas pedal and started to break, for the first time since he had gotten into the truck. Clark noticed that Scott's Motorcycle was by the house, the meeting had begun without them. He quickly turned off the engine and he and Bobby rushed out and into the house.  
  
In the house everyone was talking about the days events when they heard a truck pull up into the driveway. Jonathan had gotten up to go and see if it was Clark and Bobby, after a quick conformation they all had relaxed, but not for long. Clark and Bobby rushed into the house. Ororo had half expected them to apologize for being late, but instead they started talking at once with no one being able to understand a word that they had said.  
  
"Slow down, now Bobby you start, Clark sit down somewhere." Ororo ordered the boys, Clark looked around there was only one spot open and that was by Logan. Clark sighed; their relationship was still a bit rocky, he could tell the Logan still didn't fully trust him. Sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs that had been brought in to the living room, Clark sat and listened as Bobby slowly told his part of the story from working with Chloe late to getting a late night cup of coffee to being suddenly attacked in the park. As Bobby described the feelings of being ripped apart from the inside, everyone in the room cringed, even Clark who had seen it with his own eyes. That's when Clark spoke up. He started to tell his story of how he had heard someone in pain, and took the other kid out. And that they had decided not to go after him because they didn't know what he could do to Clark.  
  
"I think that this is the kid that were on the look for, knowing what the ability feels like, maybe the Professor will be able to figure out what it is." Bobby told the group.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing, he must be from the Brotherhood if he knew about Bobby being Ice Man." Ororo thin addressed a very worried looking Clark, "Clark you were right not to follow him we need to know more. I will contact the Professor at the end of our meeting. "Scott what have you found out so far?" She asked.  
  
"Not much, I was able to get a job at a mechanics in town, I should be able to pass off as normal since most of the work is done outside. I did get a few strange looks and I think Lana at the Coffee shop thought she recognized me but I have no idea how." This last comment got Clark's interest of course. He was about to say something until Bobby cut in first.  
  
"Wait a second Lana owns the Talon, right?" Bobby asked Clark.  
  
"Yes she does." Clark told Bobby, he had already told everyone this at the debriefing the other day.  
  
"Well the kid who attacked me had been in the Talon, so maybe Lana knows a bit more about him then we do." Bobby said getting to the point.  
  
"Your right, I'll talk with her tomorrow, I'll find out some way to bring him up with out getting her on my back. She and Chloe are already asking more questions." Clark explained to the group.  
  
"Well if that's all, Logan and I were able to get some meteor rocks which are now in your storage shed Clark so don't go in there." Clark nodded, knowing that meteor rocks were on the grounds made him cringe. "Everyone's dismissed for now I have to make a phone call." Everyone started to leave; Clark went up stairs to do what homework he could, Bobby got the same idea. Logan and Jonathan started talking about which sports teams were better, and Scott helped Martha put away the remnants of the night's dishes. Ororo dialed the number to the mansion the rings echoed in her ear as she waited for it to be picked up.  
  
New York  
  
The phone rang several times before Professor Xavier was able to get it, a wheel chair could do that to a person, not make them as fast to get to a phone that is.  
  
"Hello," he said into the phone he knew it could only be a few people calling him, and he certainly knew if they were calling him on his personal line it was important.  
  
"Yes, Professor Xavier, its Ororo," she said identifying herself, Charles Xavier smiled to himself he had been waiting for this call, a sigh of relief escaped him, they were safe, and they had information he could go on.  
  
"Its good to hear from you, I trust everyone is alright?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes sir, everyone is fine for now, but Bobby was attacked to night, we think it's the new mutant that we are on the look for." Ororo then went on to explain what had happened and Bobby's own description of what had happened and how he had felt.  
  
"I see, this is what I want you to do, stay under cover for as long as possible, make sure Bobby and Clark try to avoid this boy. Have Clark do as he plans in asking one of his friends about him. Until something new happens I suggest that you don't all get together, it might seem too suspicious." Professor Xavier told Ororo.  
  
"I understand sir, Good Night." Ororo said and turned off her cell phone. In New York Professor Xavier hung up his phone and went out of his office. In the hallways he watched as the students were leaving the common area. The older ones, especially Rogue had been watching the TV a lot recently looking for clues as to where the other Professors and Bobby had gone. Charles knew that they were all worried, but he just couldn't risk telling any of them where the others were right now. Not with things becoming more dangerous everyday. Charles wheeled himself to Cerebro, entering it he cleared his mind and got to business. He now knew what the boy looked like, and what his ability felt like. It was more likely now that he could find what his exact ability was, and more important who he was, and perhaps what he knew. That however was very unlikely for know. Charles sighed and slipped Cerebro on and let his mind go into his search for the new mutant boy.  
  
Back in Smallville Ororo gathered everyone once again and told them of the Professors instructions. Everyone agreed to the plan and Scott left for his apartment, Jonathan and Martha went upstairs to their room to talk about the days events, and what was going on in their lives, it was just a bit weird for them. Ororo and Logan stayed in the living room to plan their next day, as Bobby and Clark slowly went outside, saying that they needed a walk. In fact all they walked to was Clark's sanctuary in the barn.  
  
"It's certainly been one strange day." Bobby said to Clark.  
  
"That I can agree with." Clark smiled; sitting down by his telescope as usual as Bobby went to sit on one of the couches that Clark had up in the loft. After some uncomfortable silence Bobby spoke up.  
  
"Hey Clark, I'm not sure if in all the rush to get back I said thanks for saving my life back there, so Thanks." Bobby confessed.  
  
"Yeah, sure anytime." Clark weakly said. He went up to his telescope and found the familiar empty spot in the sky.  
  
"So you like star gazing?" Bobby asked trying to fill the silence; he had gone with Clark because he felt a need to try and like the guy since he had saved his life.  
  
"Yeah, its kind of a hobby of mine you could say." Clark said without turning away, wondering what it was like up there among the stars.  
  
"A hobby? I guess I've never really had any time for a hobby, we spend a lot of time at the school studying, and just trying to fit in." Bobby confessed. Clark just nodded his head, this wasn't going so well Bobby thought, maybe it was just time to leave, he had to do homework any way. "Well I guess I better go in, lots of homework, you know your teachers are really tough, first day and I already have more then I ever had in one day at the Xavier's." Clark laughed at this comment, the teachers could be tough sometimes, but he could usually go right through it pretty quickly, except for the papers, he always had trouble with those. Bobby started on his way down the steps when he heard a car pull up, he glanced back up, Clark hadn't noticed it, he was too into his telescope at the moment. Bobby dismissed the car as probably being Scott's coming back. He was wrong, rounding the corner walking out he bumped into some one head one, losing his balance and falling back, as did the other person. Bobby slowly got up rubbing his head; it had been a long day. The other person got up, a girl with what looked like blonde hair, in the dark he couldn't tell who it was, but he was standing in the light, and she noticed him.  
  
"Bobby? What in the world are you doing her?" Chloe Sullivan asked. She had come by to see Clark, to try and talk with him more; it had been such a long time since they had been able to talk to him alone. She was more the just surprised to see Bobby, she was stunned. Bobby started stuttering not knowing what to say, he had been discovered, how could he explain this; it wasn't like it fit into the plan of him not knowing Clark.  
  
"Um...." He started to say Chloe just stared at him and suddenly rushed up the stairs to Clark's lair leaving Bobby in her dust. Bobby rushed after her not knowing what else to do, and all he could think was now Clark would have to deal with her.  
  
"Clark Kent you're gone for weeks, and now I find someone here, who I thought wasn't supposed to be here, now tell me what is going on." Chloe demanded, at the sound of Chloe's voice Clark came to attention and just stared at his friend. What was he going to say, the same thoughts that had previously gone through Bobby's mind only moments earlier were now going through his. What in the world was he going to say, the cover story had been blown, he should have suspected the Chloe would come by.  
  
Suddenly Ororo and Logan rushed in, having heard the car pulling up they had thought that it was just Scott but when they had heard yelling they had ran to the barn. Chloe heard them come in and spun around seeing now who was all in the barn. Who were these people? She asked herself, things were getting stranger and stranger by the moment.  
  
"Clark I demand to know who these people are and what is going on here. I want some answers and you better have them." Chloe wasn't angry, it was in the confusion of not knowing why Bobby was at Clark's, clearly they both had cover stories, she was determined as ever to find out where Clark had been. Now she had him right where she wanted him. "Well Clark you better start talking, because I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Clark just starred at her stunned, and confused, almost numb, trying to find words to say to explain. Chloe started to tap her foot and the floor as everyone became very quite. "Clark I'm waiting." Chloe stated.  
  
Ok that is the 19th chapter, I know I have a cliffhanger, don't you love them. This was perhaps one of the easiest chapters for me to write once I got down to it, and its long too! Well longer then most. Thank you to Emily M. Hanson, I fixed the mistakes on this chapter and if I get the time I will do so on the rest of the chapters. As for Clark showing up on Cerebro it wasn't because of the X factor that Xavier noticed him, its because Clark's mind pattern was different from normal humans. I hope I cleared that up. Anyways that's it for now, adios. 


	20. Bobby's 'Confession'

Wow I got a lot of reviews and some great feedback too, thanks to everyone who reviewed. There have also been some requests for me to have a beta reader, so if there is anyone out there interested who knows both Smallville and the X-Men really well, please contact me. Oh and in response to a review, I have no idea how long this story is going to be I just go with the flow and the inspiration that I get. Now on with chapter twenty, one reminder with this chapter though, Bobby and Logan don't know that Clark is an alien, they think that he is just a Mutant. As always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men. I only own the story idea, and Cory.   
  
Smallville  
  
The barn was the quietest that Clark had ever heard it, even when he was up here alone he usually could hear the wind rustling the corn and grass, or an owl hooting nearby in the woods, or even in the barn. Maybe it was because of all of the tension in the barn that not even a mouse was making a sound, or a move. Chloe stood in front of him impatiently waiting, and yet anxious and exited too finally, and possibly getting some answers from Clark.  
  
"Chloe," Clark broke the silence, "I think you should sit down." He started out still not sure as to what to say he knew that he would have to tell her something. First he had to get Logan and Ororo out of the barn, and especially Bobby out so he could talk to Chloe alone. "Logan, Ororo, Bobby can you leave please so I can talk to my friend. Logan nodded slowly muttering to himself that something was going wrong now that Chloe was here. He was just certain that Clark would mess it up. Ororo gave him an elbow in the ribs, and spoke for them both.  
  
"Of course Clark." She said understanding that it was his decision to make. Bobby started to follow them going down the steps.  
  
"No, Bobby I want you to stay. You also have some explaining to do here." Chloe burst out at him, leaving Bobby to come slowly back up the stairs. What else was he supposed to do, he thought to himself. Chloe was a reporter, and she would find out one way or the other.  
  
"Alright, now what I am going to tell you is the truth, and I want to make sure you will tell no one. Not even Lana." Clark slowly told her, this was it he was going to tell her.  
  
"If this is the secret Clark that you've been keeping then trust me, I may be a reporter, but I'm also your friend. You know you can trust me with anything." Chloe said, emphasizing the anything at the end. Chloe was still standing, so Clark motioned for her to sit down on the couch. Bobby went over to the couch also; Clark was especially surprised at this move. What in the world was he doing? In Bobby's mind though things were much different then Clark's mind.  
  
Bobby's mind was racing Clark was a mutant, and as he had told him. Chloe was always looking into the weird and mysterious of Smallville. Clark had been afraid for so long that Chloe would find out and that she would publish something about him. Right now Clark's secret was much more important than his own was. For Clark's sake, Bobby wanted him to at least have a normal life, one that he himself could not have. Bobby was still uncomfortable with Clark especially when it came to his relationship with Rogue, but there was something about being saved by someone that made you want to help them out too. They would have to make up a new cover story for Chloe, but at least this time he would be telling her part of the truth.  
  
"Chloe, this whole situation it's my fault. Clark's a by stander really, and its my secret that I should be telling. That's the one that is putting Clark in such a compromising position." Bobby started off.  
  
"What?" Chloe reacted in a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Bobby, no you can't do this." Clark told Bobby, knowing that all of the mutants cover would be blown except his.  
  
"Yes I can Clark, besides you were going to explain the situation yourself, and its best coming from me." Bobby told Clark hoping that he would catch on to what Bobby was doing.  
  
"It was?" Clark asked, still confused.  
  
"Excuse me, I see you have both forgotten about me. Now will some one please explain to me what is going on." Chloe burst out. Clark sort of backed up at this, and sat down on a hay bale. What ever was going on, Bobby seemed to have a plan in mind. One that he wished he knew right now.  
  
"Chloe you should sit back down, this is going to take a while. Since Clark thinks you can keep a secret, well then I'll trust him. You have to remember to keep this secret, otherwise many lives will certainly be in danger." Bobby told him, he tried to go on but Chloe caught him first.  
  
"What do you mean lives will be in danger?" She asked him.  
  
"Let me get to that, Chloe I'm a mutant." Bobby said getting to the point. Knowing that it would go faster that way.  
  
"You're a mutant?" She asked. "What can you do?" Chloe sounded very excited at this, Clark was nervous. What was going on here, Chloe sounded almost thrilled with the idea that she had actually met a mutant. If that was true how would she feel about his secret.  
  
"Yeah I am and so were the other two adults that you saw earlier were from Xavier's School for the Gifted, it's a school for mutants, as for what I can do..." Bobby tailed off, it was then that he noticed an almost empty coke bottle in the room. He went over to the desk that it was on to pick it up, and then set it in front of Chloe. He then touched it with his fingers letting the cold out and onto the bottle freezing the bottle and what contents were still left in it.  
  
"Wow" was all Chloe could say.  
  
"Chloe you need to understand something, if you tell anyone lives are in danger. We came here because there is a new mutant who is posing as a student in the High School who is in the brotherhood; they are the bad side. They are trying to use meteor rocks to form some sort of weapon. We just found out his ability and it's very dangerous, I can tell you from personal experience." Bobby told Chloe with all sincerity in his eyes. Chloe watched him coming up with something to say.  
  
"I understand but I still don't see what Clark has to do with any of this." She sternly told him looking straight at Clark. Clark himself was unsure of how Bobby was going to answer this one, there was no way he could, and he might mess up the new cover story.  
  
"That's a bit more complicated." Bobby started out. "You see Professor Xavier likes to collect papers from all across the country to see if there is anything odd going on there, one of them being your own towns paper for the obvious reasons." Chloe nodded at this having a meteor shower hit your town was pretty much a warning light for anything odd. "He started to notice a pattern in your paper of Clark showing up in odd situation stuff like that, for a while he even thought he was a mutant, which he isn't." Bobby quickly said.  
  
"Ok, but still not seeing the connection here." Chloe pointed out, unsure whether to believe the story or not.  
  
"Yes, I was just getting to that. Professor Xavier in listed Clark's help so that he could get the inside scoop as to what goes on in town; he felt that Clark could be a valuable resource, and is able to help us spot the new mutant. For the past few weeks Clarks been at the mutant school helping us plan what we were going to do, he's also been trained to spot mutant activity." Bobby finished his made up tale. Chloe looked from one to the other knowing that this was the end of the story, and that she would have to make a decision as to whether to believe them or not. Chloe sighed Bobby had never really lied to her, so she felt that she could trust him.  
  
"You can trust me I wont tell any one." She told Bobby and then silently got up and went over to Clark. "I understand Clark why you couldn't tell me. By the way welcome home, I don't think I told you that before." Chloe smiled at him and walked down the stairs stopping half way. "By the way if you need any help please come and ask me," she started, "I guess I will see you two at school tomorrow." Chloe then left Clark and Bobby in silence listening to Chloe going to her car and driving away from the Kent farm.  
  
"Thanks for not telling her," Clark broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah sure, I know how important it is for you to have a normal life, I just wish I could have one." Bobby stated and then walked down the steps.  
  
"Hey wait, was any of that true, about the newspapers?" Clark asked.  
  
"Not that I know of, I highly doubt that, that's how the Professor found you." Bobby smiled and headed off into the night. Clark sighed, there was one thing that Bobby had been wrong about, and he would never have a normal life. Clark walked over to the window in the barn, and watched the stars go by as he contemplated what would come tomorrow. It was going to be a long week, and it was only Monday.  
  
Well that is the end of Chapter 20, I know its not as long as the last few chapters but I was kind of in a hurry to get it out, and it seemed like a good stopping place to me. Oh and one more note, this will be the last chapter for at least a week, I'm going to be out of town for a week. So I won't have time to write, and get a chapter our till maybe a week from Monday, at the least, it will probably be later then that, sorry. If anyone has time to be a beta reader, please let me know. Till next time. 


	21. Good and Bad Decisions

I'm back....I know it was a long wait, and believe me it wasn't my fault. Isn't there supposed to be more time in the summer instead of less. Thanks for all of the great reviews, they mean a lot. Now for chapter 21, as always I do not own Smallville or X-Men. This is the Revised Version because I got a heads up on something I wrote...this is why I need a beta reader.  
  
New York  
  
Rogue sat in her room mulling over her homework that she did not want to do, and wondering about Clark, Bobby and everyone else that was gone. She had questioned Professor Xavier countless times but he would never give her an answer. All he would ever tell her was, 'everything is fine, there is nothing to worry about.' If nothing was wrong than why hadn't Clark or Bobby called her, and why had they left in such a hurry. Rogue yawned as she turned a page in her government textbook. What good was the government if all they wanted to do was to get rid of mutants, she thought quietly to her self. She quickly closed the book and headed over to the window and gazed up at the moon. It was a quiet night, none of the other children were out in the yard, all were either asleep, studying, or in the rec room. Rogue thought back to the moment when she had fist met Clark, it had been a night like this she missed him so much. If she knew where he was then she would have gone to see him. Sure she would probably get in trouble, but she didn't care. Sighing Rogue decided to go back to her studying, but with one last look at the moon she had a feeling in herself that Clark was out there somewhere looking up at the same moon. She laughed to herself; it sounded silly and utterly impossible. Rogue glanced at her clock it was 10:30. It was time to get back to work and see if she could learn something about the government.  
  
Elsewhere in the building Professor Xavier was contemplating what to do next. The phone call earlier in the night had been a most unsetting to him, and he knew that now that Bobby and Clark had encountered the new mutant things would speed up quite fast. Which meant that a plan had to be made, and he didn't have the slightest clue what to do, everything was up to the X-Men. Letting his mind go through the building he found all of the children in a right state of mind, except one: Rogue. She was worried, and a bit sad to not know what was going on. Charles could understand her feelings; they were his too after all, except he did know what was going on. For a while he had thought about letting Rogue go to Smallville, but he knew that the other mutants cover could not be blown, it would be too risky. Charles had after all been watching the news too, and he had seen how more people were starting to speak out against mutants, they wanted new legislation. It was a critical time for the mutants; the Friends of Humanity were just starting to cause a stir in the world, holding protests and rallies. It was not a good time to be a mutant, but then again when had it been a good time to be one. Charles Xavier sighed, if this mission did not go well, things would get very bad very quickly in the mutant world, and he had worked too hard for their safety as it was. Perhaps he should go back to Cerebro to see if he could find out more, it was getting late, but things were moving too quickly for him to wait till morning.  
  
Smallville  
  
"You did what!" Yelled Mystique.  
  
"I attacked a mutant, I would have killed him too but, another kid came out of no where and broke my concentration. I got away, and I wasn't caught. You should be happy, I'm a little surprised that you're not." Cory said a little surprised that she wasn't happy that he had found out who one of the mutants was. They would try and stop him and Mystique of course, but they would fail. He flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
"Why would I be happy, they're on to you now, you do know that the one mutant wasn't alone, no I happened to see the X-Men, and if they're here, then it's because of us. They are here to stop us of course, and they wouldn't have known who you were, but no, you had to go and break your cover." Mystique yelled at him going over to be in front of the TV so he would pay attention to her. "You do know that we have to be wary of them, they are like us, and know our secrets, as we know theirs."  
  
"Yeah, whatever" he said casually ignoring her warnings as if she were just telling him to clean his room.  
  
"This isn't some game that you play at your convenience, if they get you or the police find you, well not even Magneto could help you then. Not like he would help someone who was worth nothing." She said with disdain seething from her voice. She started to walk away to her own room in the apartment when Cory grabbed her from behind.  
  
"I am not worth nothing, You'll pay for that." He growled at her, and tapped into his abilities. Mystique however had caught on and before he was able to use them to his full extent. She was able to grab a hold of a lounge chair swing herself around and hit Cory from behind throwing him to the couch.  
  
"You will not do that again, if you do I will do more to you then just throw you across the room," She said angrily still in Jean's form. When Cory didn't make another move from the couch, Mystique left. She walked into the bathroom where she closed the door and changed into her true form once again. She then touched her stomach; it was full of pain from what the kid had done. His power was strong enough when not against a human or a mutant. When put on someone though for a long enough time it could kill, by tearing the human body apart. Mystique breathed slowly, she was fine, just a little weak on the inside, nothing sleep wouldn't cure. Unfortunately she couldn't sleep till the kid did, otherwise he might try and kill her. Mystique opened the bathroom door and looked out to see Cory watching a TV program. She could breathe freely for a while; on the other hand she had best contact Magneto. He would want to be kept informed on how things were going.  
  
New York  
Professor Xavier pulled off Cerebro and collected his thoughts. Mystique was in Smallville as well with the boy named Cory, and they knew about the X-Men's presence. He had seen what Cory was capable of, as well of heard of it. He knew that what was going on in Smallville could very well change the lives of everyone involved, and the citizens of Smallville, especially if they became aware of what happened or Magnetos plan went through. Too much thinking, he thought to himself. He needed to rest, and to sleep. First however he would call Ororo again, and let her know of what he had found out. Then there would be time for rest for an old man. Charles Xavier wheeled himself out and headed toward another phone call that would change everything.  
  
Smallville-Kent Farm  
  
Clark Kent slowly rolled out of bed, it had been a long night last night with the encounter with Chloe, and he had hardly gotten any studying done. Of course he should have known when he almost fell asleep in the loft that he wouldn't get anything done that night. Clark looked at his alarm clock, he had an hour and a half till school started, plenty of time to eat breakfast and do some studying, that is with super speed in use he could. Going down the stairs he saw everyone was at the table, and they did not look happy. His mother for one was nervously sipping coffee, and his dad was staring out the window, as if to expect some danger that he thought was coming.  
  
"Hey what's going on every one?" He asked grabbing a muffin and some orange juice.  
  
"Clark I got call last night from Professor Xavier, he's found out that the mutant were after name is Cory, he knows were here, and he's not alone. A very dangerous mutant named Mystique is with him; she can change into anyone she wants. We are going to keeping Scott in town for now. But were not sure if Bobby should go to school, Cory apparently knows about him, but he doesn't know about you. We don't think he got that good of a look at you to see who you were" Ororo told Clark, she seemed to be the calmest one of them all, having been through so much in her lifetime and yet scared of the events to come.  
  
"I see, and is that what Bobby wants to do though?" Clark asked knowing that Bobby would want to be at school to see Chloe.  
  
"If he attacks me again, and at school, I will probably have to use my ability, and that would endanger us all, and probably freak a lot of people out." Bobby told Clark with regret in his voice.  
  
"Clark you can stay at school of course and if your willing we will let Bobby go if you are there to protect him as well." Ororo told him.  
  
"Of course," Clark said with a smile. "Why wouldn't I?" No one answered that question however, and they all got down to eating.  
  
"Thank You," Bobby whispered so none but Clark could hear him.  
  
"Sure no problem." He whispered back. As everyone got down to there daily plans, Jonathan to the chores, Martha to the dishes. With Ororo and Logan getting down to plans to figure out what to do next. There wasn't much they could do or plan, Professor Xavier had given them information, but no plans to go on. All hinged now on what two teenagers would do at school.  
  
Okay that is Chapter 21, Thank you for reading, the last scene was difficult to write, I wasn't sure about how the last scene went. Sorry again for such a long wait. Please review, they give me a lot of feed back. Also if anyone knows a lot about Smallville and the X-Men, I really need a beta reader. Thanks again, till next time. 


	22. Encounters

Thanks to those who reviewed, I got some good pointers this time, so that was helpful. Now on with the story.

**Smallville**  
  
The school day seemed to lag on forever, every class Bobby and Clark were watching for Cory. Both worried that something would happen at school. By lunchtime both were so paranoid that both Bobby and Clark jumped when Lana came to sit at their table. They soon learned through conversation with Lana that she knew nothing about what had happened the previous night. At the end of the day however they were both lulled into a false sense of security, simply for the fact that their had been no sightings of Cory anywhere, and the fact that Clark had asked the main office, and they had reported him ill. Walking into the Talon's office, they both spotted Chloe alone at one of the computers. They had decided on the way to school that morning that Bobby would handle anything to do with mutants, since he had started the whole new cover story, he would keep it going. Clark closed the door behind them, which made Chloe jump a little but then smile when she saw who had entered.  
  
"I'm glad to see both of you, I didn't know if either of you would stop over today after school." She told them honestly, getting up from her computer and going around to see them at eye level.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I almost didn't come to school today. We've found out who the new mutant is." Bobby told her, knowing it would shock her a little.  
  
"I see and what is the identity of this mystery mutant?" She asked, a little shocked that things were happening quickly. Just last night she had found out that Bobby was a mutant.  
  
"All we know is that his name is Cory. He's my height, wavy brown hair; I don't know the color of the eyes though. Do you know who he is?" Bobby asked Chloe.  
  
"No not from that description, but if you see him point him out to me. Is there anything else I can help with?" Chloe asked, disappointed that she couldn't help out with everything.  
  
"Actually we were wondering if we could help you out any. Were trying to keep a low cover. Mainly because you do not want to run into Cory, very painful power as I told you last night." Bobby told her.  
  
"Of course I had a freshman reporter do an interview with the principal on what he actually does, believe me not my idea. Unfortunately they can't come in to actually write the article." Chloe confessed her problem.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Bobby exclaimed clearly excited to be spending more time with Chloe then he had expected.  
  
"How about you Clark, I believe you have some unfinished articles on file that could go out at any time." Chloe asked him questioningly.  
  
"No thanks, but I promise I will do them later." Clark said with all the Kent charm he could muster.  
  
"Promises, Promises. Really Clark, you need a new line. That what you always say." Chloe informed him and promptly went to a computer. Bobby followed her to the one next to hers and sat down to try and figure out how to write. This was something that he had not been taught at Xavier's or at his other school...how to be a reporter.  
  
Clark was going to speak up at Chloe's comment but then decided against it, knowing it would bring just more trouble to him. Instead he went to a computer at the other side of the room and logged onto his email account. Clark was thankful that he had been wise enough during his stay at Xavier's that he had given Rouge his email address, and gotten hers in return. He blinked in surprise; he had a total of 30 messages from Rouge. He needed to write her but knew that it would be impossible. In her letters she had sounded so worried and afraid for him and the others on the mission. She begged him to tell her where he was and if he was in danger. Looking around the room he saw that both Chloe and Bobby were both deep in writing and whispering to each other, neither paying attention to him. It would be risky, especially if Bobby caught him he knew that their now delicate friendship would be ruined. Clark knew how Bobby felt about Rouge, and knew how Bobby felt about Clark being with Rouge. Clark clicked on the write button on his computer screen and faced a blank page wondering what to write. He started his letter off simply and hoped that his explanations would suffice for now.  
  
_Dear Rouge,  
  
I know that you must be wondering where I am and where everyone  
else is for that matter. However much I wish to tell you I can't. It  
would endanger you and other people's lives, and I don't want that  
risk to come. I miss you, and I want you to know that I'm fine. I'm  
not hurt and I don't think I'm going insane. So you don't have to  
worry. Trust me, when I get the chance I will call you, and when I  
get back to the school we will have more time together._  
  
_Clark_  
  
Clark started to wonder if that should be all that he should put. Was just signing his name good or should he put your friend or love. Clark didn't know and while he mulled over it a knock came to the door. He looked up to see Pete in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Clark could we talk...In private please." Pete asked him clearly nervous and a little agitated too.  
  
"Yeah sure, just give me a minute." Clark quickly clicked on the send button and logged out, wondering what he was getting into now. Pete wasn't exactly on friendly terms with him right now anyways, and he knew it. The hallway was completely empty except for Pete and himself, it was almost spooky. "So Pete what do you want to talk about?" Clark asked, once he had joined Pete in the hallway. He knew how Pete felt about him being with mutants, and now that some of them had come back with him it would make everything worse.  
  
"I see you haven't had time to talk to me, I asked your mom to have you come and see me when you got back, and obviously you didn't." Pete sounded very annoyed and angry with him. Clark was about to say something when he started talking again. "What's going on with you Clark, why are these mutants here? What is going on?" Pete asked him still angry.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't come and see you, but I wasn't exactly free." Clark stated as calmly as possible to Pete, he didn't want this to ruin their friendship. He lowered his voice to make sure no one heard him. "The mutants are here for a reason Pete, there's another mutant here who is not on our side. He's going to do something with the meteor rocks, but we don't know yet what." Clark confessed to Pete, the truth was what was needed right now.  
  
"You talk like your one of them Clark, and since when was there a mutant that wasn't against the rest of us?" Pete asked harshly.  
  
"If you haven't forgotten Pete, I'm not exactly human either, and I am sort of like a mutant." Clark said quietly lost in thought. "You know Pete, I would think that you of all people would understand what I'm doing, and me. I thought that you would accept the other mutants, obviously I was wrong." Clark said angrily no longer as calm as he had been.  
  
"You think I've forgotten, sometimes I hate keeping your secret, and other times I know that it is the one thing that keeps us so close." Pete confessed to Clark. Clark was taken back by this he didn't know what to say in response to this, it had never come up before between the two of them. For a while there was just quite between them they didn't speak. All that was heard was the sound of silence; (sorry had to say that). Their eyes didn't meet for a while, Pete noticed another high school boy turn the corner, and it was a new kid that he had noticed but had not paid much attention to.  
  
Cory was walking the hallways of the school it was quiet, he didn't want to leave. He knew if he did that he would get into even more trouble with Mystique. He had spent the whole day with his eyes on Lana Lang, ever since she had noticed him; all he could do was think of her. He knew he had to do something soon or he would be called back, and he also knew that Magneto was worse then Mystique. Turning a corner he saw two guys talking very quietly, it was a very strange situation he could tell. One of the boys, a black boy spotted him, he wasn't worried though, and he couldn't harm a fly.  
  
Clark noticed that Pete was looking past himself now and appeared to have spotted someone else. Clark turned around and looked to see who it was, he stopped dead in his tracks. It had been dark the previous night, but his eyes had yet to deceive him, coming down the hallway was Cory. Pete had turned around again to look at Clark and was puzzled at Clark's sudden change in mood.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked now worried that something was going on.  
  
"That's the mutant Pete, his name is Cory. I want you to stay away from him for your safety, I've already seen what he can do, and it's not pretty.  
  
Cory suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, the taller of the two humans looked as if he had recognized him, and knew who and what he was. That was impossible though he had told no one. There was only one conclusion, he was the person who had stopped him from killing Bobby, and he would have to be dealt with. Cory grinned he was going to enjoy this.  
  
Clark saw a look of recognition in Cory's eyes...Cory had deduced that he was the person in the park last night. All of a sudden he felt a twinge in his stomach but then nothing, Cory had tried to use his ability on him.  
  
Cory was holding his hand up to administer his wrath, but to his extreme surprise it did not effect this mere human. No matter he would attack the friend. He moved his hands over to Pete, who immediately went down with pain and agony written in his face.  
  
"No!" Clark screamed out. Right away Chloe and Bobby came rushing out to see what was going on. Chloe gasped at the sight of Pete on the floor in pain from Cory literally ripping him up from the inside. For a while everything was silent except for Pete's screams of agony in the school. Oddly enough no one else in the school still or outside of it could hear what was going on. It was as if the five teenagers were cut off from the outside world. Then in an instant all hell broke loose.I know I'm evil for giving you another cliffhanger. I hope you all liked this chapter, it was the easiest to write so far since it came to mind almost as soon as I finished the last chapter. Now it is time for you to review. I still need a Beta Reader who knows both Smallville and the X- Men really well, especially the X-Men part since I have only seen the movies. Happy Fourth of July everyone! 


	23. The Office

Thanks to those who reviewed it helps a lot to get ideas flowing and words onto the paper. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
The few seconds of silence to Clark seemed to last forever he glanced over at Chloe and Bobby, both were still in shock and staring at Pete. No one was looking at Cory, this was his chance to move and he had to save Pete. With a burst of speed Clark knocked over Cory who fell to the floor momentarily blindsided by someone knocking him self off balance. Pete was still on the floor but no longer in physical pain, his body was now wiped out from the attack. Chloe rushed over to him and breathed a thanks of relief that Pete was alive, guessing from the looks on every one else's faces the kid that Clark was still holding to the ground was Cory. Sounds of running footsteps were coming this way; it was one of the vice- principals, Mr. Kane. Along with him came the whole girls and boys basketball squads who had heard a commotion in the hallways while practicing. They had followed the vice-principal to see what was going on, and it was a legitimate excuse to get out of practice.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" He yelled at everyone not sure who was to blame.  
  
"Pete's hurt Mr. Kane, if someone could please call an ambulance." Chloe was the first one to speak up since she was the one by Pete, she knew his situation was critical. Mr. Kane motioned to one of the boy players to go phone 911.  
  
"Know will someone please explain to me how this happened, you know I don't like violence in the school Ms. Sullivan, as you have quoted me several times on the issue in the paper." He waited, but all there was, was silence, no one spoke up. Pete was lying on the ground still unconscious, with Chloe by his side. Bobby was standing behind her not wanting to interrupt what was going on. Clark was still holding down, a now struggling Cory, who had no chance to get our of Clark's grips. With Cory's movements, Vice Principal Kane finally noticed that Clark was holding down someone, possibly the person who had started this whole thing. "Mr. Kent please get up and let me talk with him." Clark did as he was told not wanting to let Cory go, knowing that he would just go after someone else.  
  
"He attacked Pete" Clark said simply getting up, "I had to stop him". It seemed like the only answer he could make, knowing that he could not risk everyone who was here, especially Bobby.  
  
"And how exactly did he attack Mr. Ross, Mr. Kent?" Vice Principal Kane asked annoyed at Clark's answer. No one answered, everyone was silent. Mr. Kane looked around the room, "Does any one have any idea how Mr. Ross was attacked," he said addressing everyone in the hallway. Still silence, stayed. "Well then, Mr. Kent, Ms. Sullivan, Mr. Drake, and you Cory person whatever, come to my office now." He said with authority. Bobby and Chloe followed immediately, and Clark stayed behind to make sure that Cory followed, which he did reluctantly.  
  
Once in the office everyone was still quiet, with every question that was asked, silence followed. On one side of the office Clark, Chloe and Bobby sat together. On the other Cory sat by him self, as silent as the rest, he knew what would happen if he was discovered. He also knew that as soon as he got out of this annoying mess he and mystique would have to start the plan immediately. Pushing everything forward, it wouldn't be expected, but if they did it immediately then there would be less of a chance of the annoying X-Men getting in the way. It was very unnerving to Vice Principal Kane dealing with the silence of these students. Usually there would be accusations from both sides; something was odd in this case. So he decided to leave for a moment, saying he had to make an important phone call. Then he waited outside the door and listened in to see if they would discuss anything while he was gone.  
  
Clark waited patiently while he was drilled by Vice Principal Kane; he couldn't answer anything not without exposing everyone, including himself. As Vice Principal Kane left and closed the door, Bobby, Chloe and himself immediately huddled together.  
  
"What happened out there Clark?" Chloe whispered concerned, not knowing what was going on completely.  
  
"Cory attacked me, but then he turned on Pete for some reason. I was just so stunned that I just stood there. Then I just ran and knocked him over." Clark whispered hoping that Bobby would catch that Cory couldn't hurt him, and Chloe would ignore how he done it exactly.  
  
"So talking about me?" Cory asked, speaking up catching their attention.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Chloe said back with anger in her voice.  
  
"So what are you talking about, how I hurt your friend? Or perhaps why I'm here completely?" Cory asked amused just filling in his time till he could leave.  
  
"Does it really matter to you what we talk about?" Chloe spat back at Cory.  
  
"Yeah, sure it does, especially when it involves the little secret that is left unspoken in this room. Come on Bobby you don't seem like one to leave things unsaid. Neither are you two." He said looking in the direction of Chloe and Clark.  
  
"Maybe we just don't want to make it as big of a deal as you do." Bobby spoke up for the first time in defense of himself.  
  
"What you think being a mutant isn't a big deal, of course it is, were different. People hate us; I'm just getting back at those who have hurt us. Its all one cause Bobby, unfortunately you're not with us in the cause, so I would prefer to get rid of you and your friends, since obviously you wont help us." Cory was almost calm during his speech, but Clark didn't take that as the truth for an instant. Cory had to be at least a little scared of what he was doing; he was threatening the wrong people right now. Bobby and Chloe were just a little stunned that Cory had been the one to put things out in the open. The room was quiet; they're breathing deep and waiting for the next thing to go wrong or to happen at all.  
  
Outside the office door stood a very stunned and surprised Vice Principal Kane. At first there was no conversation at all going on, then it was painfully clear that something very dangerous was going on that was left unsaid. That was until the new boy, Cory said it out loud. Even after hearing what had been said, he was still stunned, there were mutants in the school, at least two. After all these years in Smallville he knew he shouldn't be surprised any more, they had dealt with strange people ever since the meteor shower. He should know, he had been a teacher here since before that time. For one of the few times in his life, he was truly scared, mutants, there would be a lot of talk from parents. Especially if what the rest of what Cory had said was true; mutants were all dangerous, but it seemed this Cory was more dangerous than the other one that was in there. Another new boy named Bobby. What was going on here, obviously two of the best students at Smallville had gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd and had made friends with Bobby. He expected this from Ms. Sullvian, who was always after a story, but not from Clark Kent, he always seemed to be so dependable...well at least some of the time. Actions would need to be made, so he re entered his office and found the students in an eerie silence.  
  
"Well, this certainly an unexpected surprise. You know when I left the room I never expected to over hear a conversation of this nature." Then almost to Vice Principal Kane's delight, all four of their mouths went open in surprise. It was one of the oldest tricks that a teacher could pull, and still students fell for it almost every time. "So with the certain revelations that have come up, I would like Ms. Sullivan and Mr. Kent to leave the room, but you may sit outside." No one moved. "Tell get a move on before I assign you detention and take away the newspaper from both of you." This got Chloe's attention and she immediately stood up and nearly dragged Clark out of the office.  
  
Clark and Chloe sat in the seats outside of the office, Chloe sitting down with a thump, as if in defeat. Clark sat down calmly, there was nothing that Chloe could do, but there was certainly something he could do. Clark activated his hearing ability to hear into the office.  
  
In the office everyone sat in silence as Vice Principal Kane, glared at both of the mutant boys in distaine and disgust. Bobby stayed silent; the best he could do right know was to not say anything...or was it. Perhaps he could warn, Mr. Kane about Cory, then he could take him to the authorities and this would be over. It would never work; there were too many variables. He had to make his move though before Cory did so he went for it.  
  
"Vice Principal Kane its true what you heard were both mutants, but I unlike Cory here are not for the destruction of Smallville. You need to believe me, I know you heard our conversation, you know what Cory said about not wanting us around, and he wants to kill Clark, Chloe, and me." Cory confessed, speaking very fast and not taking a breath till he was through.  
  
"I see, and what should make me be more afraid of him than you?" Vice Principal Kane asked. Bobby was silent for a moment as he thought up the right answer to give.  
  
"Because he can kill people with his ability and I cant in fact I'm not even dangerous to anyone." Bobby told him, he glanced over at Cory who was just sitting there silently smiling to himself, what was he thinking. Bobby didn't know he wished he did though.  
  
"Please explain this to me, as I certainly don't know." Vice Principal Kane told Bobby, lightening a little to hear Bobby's explanation, but still suspicious of all involved.  
  
"I can only freeze objects, like this" he then went to freeze a mug of coffee on the desk. Vice Principal Kane watched in wonder, now that was a cool trick. He then quickly pushed that thought out of his mind and proceeded along with his old line of thinking. "As for Cory, he can literally tear someone up from the inside out. Believe me I know, he's already done it to me once." Bobby confessed knowing that this was his last chance to explain himself.  
  
"Nice little explanation there Bobby, but I think I should take things from this point on." Cory smiled and then proceeded to raise both of his hands, one at Vice Principal Kane, and the other at Bobby. He laughed, as there screams of agony filled the room and they both fell to the floor in pain.  
  
In the other room Clark fell to the floor clutching his ears in agony of the screaming that was going on. Chloe came to his side in concern for her friend. Clark quickly switched off his hearing ability and rose to his feet. Before Chloe could ask him anything though. Cory came running out of the office, both were to stunned to run after him. Their attention was next drawn to the open door where they saw Bobby and Vice Principal Kane on the floor, both unconscious. Chloe quickly went to the phone and dialed 911. Clark checked both of them to make sure they were both alive, thankfully they were, knowing Cory, he must have put an extra effort into this one.  
  
"They're both alive, can you stay with them I have to do something." Clark asked Chloe looking up to meet her eyes.  
  
"What in the world could be more important at a time like this?" Chloe asked thinking that Clark was insane at the moment.  
  
"To stop Cory of course." Clark said as if it was the simplest explanation in the world.  
  
"Clark are you crazy you cant stop him, he's a mutant, you've seen what he can do. I've already seen two friends hurt today by him, don't make me see another one hurt too." Chloe spoke with rage in her voice more at what was happening then at Clark.  
  
"I know what your saying Chloe, but I have to do something." Clark said.  
  
"You are doing nothing then staying here and waiting for the paramedics to arrive." Chloe said taking command almost. She went to bend down to Bobby, he wasn't breathing very well and his heartbeat was very slow, the same was true when she went to look at the Vice-Principal. "Clark they aren't doing very well." Chloe said, now with concern in her voice. She turned around but Clark wasn't there, she ran out to the hall way, no Clark. "Clark" she yelled out, wondering if he had just stepped out a moment. She knew deep down that he hadn't. Running to the window in the Vice Principal's office she could see the ambulance in the coming close its lights on and siren blaring, but there was no Clark in sight. Her stomach started to do flip-flops as she saw the sun was starting to get lower in the sky. Glancing at her watch she found it was almost 5:30. It had been over two hours since Bobby, Clark and herself had been in the newspaper office working. Bobby had she had had so much fun. It was then that she had realized that he was so much like a normal person, and if possible they could form a relationship, now that didn't seem so possible. Where was Clark, she knelt down between Bobby and the Vice-Principal. Everything was falling apart, and she could do nothing to stop it. The paramedics then arrived, and her thoughts returned to Bobby. It was then that the rest of the people in the school arrived, some wondering why where there had been four there was now only two students in the office. Elsewhere both Clark and Cory were running for totally different reasons.  
  
Well that's Chapter 23, it took a while to write I had two pages written right away but then got stuck, but I now have two full weeks with nothing to do, so I will have hopefully more time to write. Please Review. 


	24. It's Beginning

Here's Chapter 24. As always I do not own Smallville or The X-Men. A word of caution for this chapter, there will be a lot of switching of point of views. Thanks for all of the great reviews last chapter. I've figured out there will be about 5 more chapters after this...maybe...I didn't think I would even get this far, so I think I'm doing pretty good.  
  
Smallville  
  
Cory had run back to the apartment, thankfully, Mystique was not there. He then grabbed the paper bag with the meteor rock in it. He started to rush out but decided that a kid with a grocery paper bag running would look rather odd. He couldn't risk anything at this stage in the game so he took the meteor rock out of the bag and put it into his backpack. Then he rushed back out again to the clearing in the woods outside of Smallville that they had discovered during there first day in Smallville.  
  
Clark watched as Cory emerged again from the building and ran off again, he had been waiting unseen a distance away by Cory. He noticed that he was carrying his backpack, Clark knew he had to be up to something. There was no way that he would let him go after what Cory had just done. It wasn't enough that Cory had hurt Pete, he also hurt other people who were not involved at all, and Clark could not stand to see that. He hated when any one was hurt because of him, and in a way he was the reason Cory had attacked this time. Clark waited till Cory had walked a few blocks before he followed. He didn't super speed; he would leave that till the last possible moment, so as not to be seen. First he had to find out what Cory was up to.  
  
Scott was working outside on a BMW, it had just needed some minor tune up's and the owner had wanted it done by the end of the day today. Slamming down the hood of the car he noticed Clark across the street. 'That's strange', he thought to himself. He looked around to see why Clark would be in this area. A few blocks away from Clark was Cory walking down the sidewalk, Clark was following him. Which could only mean one thing, Cory's plan was going into action, whatever it was, they still weren't completely sure. They knew it involved meteor rock, which was bad news for Clark, no one else was with Clark, and he had no protection from them. Scott glanced at his watch; it was 4:30, a half an hour till he got off from work. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocked he quickly dialed the Kent's phone number. After what seemed like eternity someone answered.  
  
Martha Kent was making dinner, she know realized how grateful it was that Clark ate a lot, it gave her practice when it came to making a lot of food. This time it was for a lot of people though. The phone started to ring, but she couldn't answer with her hands in the bread dough that she was making.  
  
"Can someone please answer that?" She called out but no one else was in the house. She looked at the clock on the microwave it was 4:30, Clark was usually home by now, and hopefully it was him calling. "Hello." She answered.  
  
"Hello, Martha Kent, its Scott." His voice sounded urgent over the phone.  
  
"Has something happened?" She asked knowing full well that if he was calling, then something was probably happening.  
  
"Yes, I need you to get all the mutants that are at the house to come to town as fast as possible. Tell them that it's starting, they will know what I mean." Scott said in a rush, he sounded so serious that Martha didn't give a second thought as to asking what that meant, she knew it would probably take too long to give her the answer.  
  
"I understand, but Bobby isn't here and neither is Clark." She told him.  
  
"I figured that since I see Clark right know, I don't know where Bobby is." He said his mind starting to race as to the where abouts of Bobby, this could not be good was all he could think.  
  
"He might be with Chloe, I'll give you her cell phone number so you can get into contact with him." Martha of course knew what had happened between Clark, Chloe and Bobby the night before. There was very good reason for her to think that Bobby would be with Chloe. She quickly gave him the number and said good bye. Martha then rushed out to the barn where she figured Ororo and Logan would be, they had spent a lot of time in there talking and looking over area maps in the loft. "Ororo, Logan" she yelled out running up the stairs to the loft. "Scott just called, he said to tell you that it's starting." A split second pause was enough for the message to sink in. In a flurry of motion Ororo and Logan picked up their things form the table.  
  
"Can we borrow the truck?" Logan asked before following Ororo down the stairs.  
  
"Of course, Scott said to hurry." She added in. Without another work Logan and Ororo jumped into the truck, this time Logan was driving. They peeled out of the driveway and onto the highway going well over the speed limit and driving into the distance towards town. Martha watched as they left hoping that everyone would get back safe, Jonathan came up from behind her.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, he had been in the barn as well working on some of his tools.  
  
"I don't know really, Scott called wanting Ororo and Logan to get to town as soon as possible. He said to tell them that it was starting." She said worry etched in her voice and face.  
  
"What does that mean?" He asked hoping for an explanation from his wife.  
  
"I don't really know, but it can't be good." Martha said, as they both just looked out into the distance, the dust from the truck still settling.  
  
Scott hung up the phone he knew that he should have told Martha Kent more but there just wasn't enough time. He did take her advice though and dialed Chloe's cell phone.  
  
"Hello" a voice came from the other end of the line, from the sound of it she was crying.  
"Hello, is this Chloe Sullivan?" He asked watching Clark still following Cory who had already disappeared; he was heading towards some woods. This could not be good, he though while he waited for her answer. He had been in contact with Logan and Ororo for the past few days and knew what this meant. He was know glad that he had called them. The phone line was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes it is, but who is this?" She asked confused as to who was on the other line.  
  
"This is Scott, I'm a friend of Bobby's. Martha Kent gave me your number. Do you know where he is?" Scott asked with desperation in his voice.  
  
"I'm with Bobby right know at the hospital, he was attacked by Cory, he's not doing well. Cory also attacked the Vice Principal and Pete." She didn't get into specifics as to why the Vice-Principal was attacked too, she didn't think he could handle much more.  
  
"Well that explains it," he said, quiet now.  
  
"Explains what?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Never mind, I need you to call the Kent's have them come and stay with you. They will call Pete's parents I suppose. Just stay tight." Scott told her making her listen to him and do as he told her. He didn't need her getting in the way and trying to find where Clark was and getting hurt herself. "I have to go now, good bye." Scott said and quickly hung up the phone so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions from her. He had already heard stories from Clark on how she could interrogate some one. Scott walked over to where his boss was sitting at his desk in the office. "I finished the BMW, and I need to go. I can't explain, but it's a emergency." His boss gave him a strange look, he had felt a little wary about hiring the guy, but he had needed the help and he knew about mechanics.  
  
"I see, well you can make up the work tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Thank you." Scott said and rushed out to his motorcycle knowing full well that after today he probably wouldn't be back. Once on the road he followed where he had seen Clark and Cory heading, but he already knew where they were going and so did Ororo and Logan.  
  
Chloe sat in the waiting room after her strange call. She knew it had to be a real call, so she didn't question it fully, but she wanted to know what was going on. No one would tell her anything, the doctors included. She just sat there tears in her eyes for Bobby and Pete. She noticed Vice Principal Kane's family just entering now, the doctor was with them, they would know something. She couldn't move though she was just too stunned at the day's events. Outside clouds started to form over the town as it began to rain.  
  
Ok that's chapter 24, I hoped you liked it and I hope you could follow it easily, I was going to go farther, but decided that this would be a good stopping place. The next chapter will be out soon; I have a lot of time on my hands now. Till next time. 


	25. Meteor Rocks and Mutants

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Kortbone-I just go with the flow of the writing I plan some things out, but I don't think Lex will appear in this story. But you never know. I'm going to give you the same warning as last time about the switching of Point of Views. As always I do not own Smallville or X-Men. Now on with the story.

Cory burst into the clearing and stopped near a piling of ordinary rocks and sat down to rest before he began his work. He had wanted to get this done quickly; so he had ran most of the way once he was out of site of the town, there had been no reason then to look anonymous. He was almost certain that no one had followed him, so there was no need to worry at all. Slinging his backpack off of his shoulder he set it on the ground, and unzipped it bringing out the contents once more into the open air. The green meteor rocks shinned brightly reflecting the sun's rays. Cory placed them in front of him as he sat down on the grass, his back now to the rock piling. He then stretched out his arms so they would be directly over the pile. He then closed his eyes and concentrated.

There were two parts to his ability. When used on humans or other mutants it would tear them up from the inside, if done long enough he could kill. When dealing with ordinary objects though, he could fuse them together. It didn't have much use in daily life, but in special cases like this one it was very important. This was the whole reason why he had been chosen to complete his mission. He enjoyed the fact that he was needed and the great Magneto had chosen him, but did they really have to send a babysitter with him to make sure he wouldn't mess up. Sure Mystique had her uses, but she couldn't do what he could. He was now feeling the power pulsate through his arms, he opened his eyes the meteor rocks were glowing green and attracting to each other. This was a slow process and would take a while. He moved his hands so he could control the now active meteor rocks. He had been told that they were very volatile and to be careful. Well he would be as careful as he wanted, he didn't really care. As long as he didn't die he could still have his revenge. The meteor rocks were now hovering above his hands as they were now facing upwards. Slowly, but surly they were fusing, soon they would be ready, but for now he must wait.

Clark Kent stood just outside the forest clearing hidden by the trees; Cory hadn't noticed him yet. As he watched him closely he knew that there would come a point where he would have to act, but for now he just waited. What could he do, if he interrupted Cory now, he would be hurt. Just looking at the Kryptonite, (meteor rocks) glowing in the air made him feel a little dizzy. He knew enough to stay as far away as possible to not be affected, but still be able to see what Cory was doing. When he had come out here for his revenge, he hadn't been sure what to expect, but when he saw those meteor rocks he became scared. Clark remembered what had happened to Pete and to Bobby, for some reason Cory's ability didn't affect himself, but he knew that those meteor rocks would. Something was happening to the meteor rocks, he couldn't tell what, but it was as if there power was becoming stronger over him, he stumbled to the ground behind a tree so he wouldn't be seen. It was getting harder to breathe, his head was throbbing. He glanced over to see Cory holding what looked to be one complete whole meteor rock, one of the largest that Clark had seen. He then realized what Cory had been doing. He had been fusing meteor rocks, but why? That was the question. He knew he had to warn the others. The would be the only ones who could fight the Cory know, with that huge of a meteor rock, Clark would be a goner. Clark stumbled to his feet and started to try and run at super speed, but found he couldn't, in fact he couldn't move anywhere has he fell to the ground. As he looked up he saw the smiling face of Cory looking back at him.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here. Clark isn't." Cory said full of him self, being very happy right know with the completed project in his backpack. It almost didn't fit. He was tired, and a little bit exhausted from using so much of his ability to create this wonderful work. Clark wasn't talking back. "Well it looks like you're not up to yourself today. Maybe my ability took more of an affect on you then I thought it would." He paused enjoying Clark's pain for a moment. "Perhaps you would like a little more." Cory raised his hand at Clark and released the pain to come.

Clark still couldn't feel any of the affects of Cory's ability, but he was feeling the affects of that meteor rock. He could feel himself slipping under as he fell unconscious to the forest floor.

"Looks like you're not as invulnerable as I thought you were." Cory snickered to himself, glad to be rid of this annoying mutant once and for all...or whatever he was. "Two down and only three more to go." He said to himself as he walked through the forest, and back toward the town of Smallville, silently waiting to accept its destiny as the town of mutants everywhere. Now the world would see what we can do, Cory thought to himself.

Smallville Medical Center 

Chloe Sullivan had been in the waiting room for over an hour when shouts began to be heard through out the hospital. She could tell it was from Vice Principal Kane, this could not be good. A nurse closed the door so the noise wouldn't disrupt other patients in the hospital. Chloe sprung from her seat to see what was the matter, going to the window outside the room. There she saw Vice Principal Kane screaming at the nurses, the doctors, a police officer and his family. He was pointing at Bobby and then at Pete who were in the beds in the same room as him. Chloe then realized what Principal Kane was saying; he was trying to tell everyone who and what Bobby was. He then saw her outside the window and motioned at her. She tried to get away but it was a helpless cause, a nurse caught her and brought her into the room. She felt like she was being interrogated or something.

"She was there too, and I bet she has known all along." Vice Principal Kane stated angrily to everyone.

"Ms. Sullivan, I'm Officer Miller, do you know what Mr. Kane is talking about?" The officer asked. Chloe faltered for a few seconds..."Well Ms. Sullivan."

"Um...what is he talking about?" Chloe asked trying to stall for an answer.

"Mr. Kane believes that one of your fellow high school students a Bobby Drake is a mutant. He also believes you have known this fact for a while now. Is this true?" Silence filled the room as the Officer spoke. Chloe didn't know what to say. She couldn't betray Bobby, and there was no way she was telling them about the rest of the mutants at the Kent farm. No doubt the Kent's, Clark included would get in trouble. "You should know Ms. Sullivan that this is an official investigation, and we need you to tell the truth." Officer Miller said sternly trying to get the answers that he needed.

"Um...the whole truth?" Chloe asked.

"Yes Ms. Sullivan the whole truth." Vice Principal Kane yelled at her. The officer glared at him and the Vice-Principal quieted down.

"Please Ms. Sullivan, I will listen to every thing you say and take it all into account." Officer Miller said, thinking that Mr. Kane had gone a little too far. In questioning him it was clear to see that Mr. Kane was one of the people that did not like mutants. Miller him self did not like mutants either, but was willing to give them a fair chance if they were involved with a crime. Living in Smallville the police had gotten used to dealing with the strange things that happened around her. Many of which were attributed to so called 'meteor mutants'.

Chloe was deep in thought during all of this silence. She had to tell them, but they would have to listen to the truth. "Bobby is a mutant, but he wasn't the one who attacked Vice Principal Kane. Another mutant named Cory was the one attacking all of them Pete and Bobby included." Chloe quietly explained, this was all she would say, otherwise trouble could come.

"I see, do you know where Cory went?" Officer Miller asked.

"No, he just ran out of the room," Chloe told the officer ignoring Vice Principal Kane's snickering.

"Thank You, well then I think this investigation is over. Chloe I would like you to stay here, I assume Bobby doesn't have any family here?" The officer asked.

"No he doesn't," She said quietly.

"You're just going to let him go, once he's out of the hospital?" Mr. Kane exploded.

"Yes I am, he doesn't appear to have any ill will towards people...by the way Ms. Sullivan what can Bobby do?" Officer Miller asked.

"He can freeze things with ice by touching them or with his breath." Chloe explained the best she could.

"Well then, I see no reason why he would be dangerous." Officer Miller then directed his attention to the medical staff in the room who were just as stunned as the rest of them. "I would like you to move Bobby and Pete to a different room, for their safety, and contact me when either of them is awake." The doctors just nodded their heads to this unable to say a thing. Mr. Kane and his family were stunned and didn't say a thing as Officer Miller and Chloe left the room, while the nurses were moving Bobby and Pete to a new room.

"Thank You Officer." Chloe said stunned at how well things were turning out.

"No, Thank You, I will be dispatching officers out to try and find this Cory. Do you mind if I get a description of him from you?" He asked.

"No, not at all," Chloe said and then began to speak as much of what she remembered of what Cory looked like as possible. They sat down in the waiting room as she talked, and the officer listened. Things were now going smoothly, the hospital was quieting down but whisperings of what had happened could be heard everywhere. The officer left, and Chloe picked up her cell phone. There in its memory was the phone number that she was looking for. It started to ring, and finally someone answered.

Scott was watching out for Ororo and Logan, it had been a half an hour and still there was no sign of them. He was starting to get worried that he would have to go in there alone with out full force, when his cell phone rang. "Hello" He said quietly hoping it was one of them.

"Hello, this is Chloe, I though you should know that Vice Principal Kane is up, and he told an officer about Bobby."

"Oh no," Scott said quieter now, knowing that within the hour there would be either police swarming the place or reporters ready to ambush.

"I know what your thinking, but I did damage control. I explained what happened to the officer and he believed me when I told him that Bobby was innocent. Also Bobby and Pete are being moved to a different room from Mr. Kane." Chloe said trying to help.

"Thank you that helps a lot. Please stay with them, it could get a bit difficult." Scott said.

"Of course, Goodbye." Chloe said, leaving Scott with a headache on the other end of the line. This day was just getting worse and worse as the hours went on. He could see the headlights of the truck coming over the horizon. It was about time, they had work to do. While he was concentrating on the truck, Cory slipped out of the forest unseen by Scott. Sirens could be heard in the distance of the police, and TV trucks from Metropolis were on the way, a nurse had informed them what had happened. The quiet of the night had been broken.

Ok that's Chapter 25. Thanks for reading, please review, you know it helps. A final thanks to Nightwing509 for editing this chapter. Till next time, adios.


	26. Blinded by the Light

Ok, Here's Chapter 26, sorry for the long wait. However the story must go on. As always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men. Now on with the story, read and enjoy.

**  
**

**En Route to Smallville**

Tanya Hartford looked over her notes on the current story in Smallville. They're always seemed to be weird happenings going on in that town and since she was originally from there, the TV station most often sent her to investigate. Usually she could not find anything really news worthy and she suspected that today would be the same. At the age of 17 she had escaped the town and going to college a year early. The weird thing was that after living through the meteor shower all she had wanted to be was a reporter. Now at the age of 30 she was in a dead end job working for channel 8 news, in a no respect job, with no way out. Tanya sighed as she spotted the Welcome to Smallville sign in the headlights. Perhaps tonight would be different she was guessing that she wasn't. Up ahead in the main part of town she could see other TV news trucks arriving and pulling up in front of the hospital. That's where they would go with everyone else she supposed, and get the same old story, 'nothing happened here, and we have no comment'. With the news van slowing down she then noticed a motorcycle and truck parked at the side of the road. That was odd, no one else had stopped here and she could see no one around.

"Stop," she yelled at her driver/cameraman, it was as if Tanya had felt something, the story was here, perhaps she would be lucky and find some more victims of the mutant, or maybe even the mutant himself. The driver screeched to a halt at the unexpected command that had been given.

"What are you doing?" Her cameraman yelled at her as Tanya lurched open the van door and was about to leap out.

"I'm finding the story, and you're coming with me." She told him taking authority.

"Not in this life time I'm not, we are supposed to go to the hospital and you know it, not into some woods. Who knows what could be in there?" He yelled at her. At this point a few cars and trucks were pulling up behind them and honking trying to get them moving again.

"Listen I'm in charge, and I have a hunch that our story is in those woods, now park this thing on the side of the road and get out your camera." Tanya yelled back at him as she got out of the truck and slammed her door shut. She quickly smoothed out her pants suit and walked across the high way to the edge of the woods. She waited a minute in the dark as cars passed and finally her cameraman came shooting out swear words as he dodged traffic.

"Well lets get going, I can't believe I'm letting you do this." He spat at her as he grabbed his camera.

"Well neither can I," Tanya muttered to her self as they set out into the forest.

**Hospital**

Chloe sat in Pete and Bobby's room, the Ross family had finally arrived and the doctors and Officer Miller had taken charge and talked to them. She knew though that soon she would have to face them, and they would have so many questions, many that she probably couldn't even answer. Outside in the hallway the staff quickly went past the room, some had heard rumors about the horrors of what the two boys looked like, or even exaggerations of what Bobby could do, even though no one had even seen him. She had already taken the liberty of letting her father know where she was, however right now he thought she was only there for Pete. She hadn't told him about the room situation. Chloe had already done her crying at the situation, and now all she could do was stare solemnly at the wall and wait for one of them to wake up. Looking at Pete she realized that she didn't know where Clark was or if he was ok. She didn't know what was going on, usually she didn't when it came to Clark. Usually though she wasn't worried, but now she knew that Clark would go after Cory, and he was no match for him, no matter how brave Clark was. She could hear one of the two boys stirring; she looked up and saw that Pete was awake finally. She had thought that he would be since he had been attacked first, and she was guessing with less force then Bobby was.

"Pete, how are you feeling?" Chloe asked walking over to his bedside. Pete stared at her like she was crazy for a moment and then answered back.

"Basically I feel like hell to tell you the truth." He said trying to smile at Chloe.

"I think you have a right to be, Cory also attacked Bobby and Vice Principal Kane. Bobby's still unconscious but Vice Principal Kane woke up a while ago, and not vary happy." Chloe told him, at the mention of the Vice Principal Pete got a strange look on his face.

"Vice Principal Kane was there, I don't remember him being there at all." He stated as he tried to move to sit up in bed.

"He wasn't, he and the Boys and Girls basketball teams came when they heard the commotion." Chloe told him and then started to tell the whole story of what had happened afterwards, from everyone going to Mr. Kane's office to Cory attacking and running out.

"I see," Pete said taking it all in, pausing he realized something, "Chloe where's Clark?" He asked. Chloe frowned she had deliberately left out that part, she didn't want Pete under more stress.

"Clark ran after Cory, he was out for vengeance, I tried to stop him, but I turned around for a second and he slipped out with out me knowing. You know how Clark can get. Once he has his mind on something he does it." Chloe explained to him, surprisingly he was taking it well.

"Yes that is one thing that is very true about Clark." Pete said quietly and the room was in silence once more as they were both in deep thought. Pete knew that whatever Clark was doing right now he had better be careful. He had even warned Clark about this very same thing happening. Looking over at the other bed he noticed how Bobby looked so helpless, but was he really? Pete asked himself now unsure of any answers.

"Oh, Pete there's something else you should know. The media are here, they found out about the mutant attacks...I guess its another slow news day." Chloe said trying to make a joke out of it, but they both knew that this was Smallville land of the weird and unusual. It was at that moment that a nurse came in with Mr. and Mrs. Ross to see Pete, they both rushed over to his side as Chloe slipped out of the way so to give them some privacy. Going back over to Bobby's bed she sat down and waited for something else to go wrong with the day.

**Somewhere in A Dark Forest in Smallville**

Night had fallen in the forest as Scott, Ororo and Logan set out into the forest to find Clark and hopefully Cory too that is if they were lucky. Logan had grabbed two flashlights from inside the truck so that they could see. After a few minutes of heading deep into the forest Logan spotted something in the brush.

"Stop, I see something," he told them, he could sense something was going on but couldn't be sure what it was. Walking closer Ororo burst forward at recognition.

"Guys its Clark," she yelled as she ran toward the limp Clark Kent. Scott checked his breathing as Logan went to the clearing dead ahead to check for Cory.

"He's still breathing, and he has a good pulse rate." Scott informed Ororo; together they moved Clark so he was lying straight on the forest floor.

"Bad news, Cory's not here." Logan said running back. "He must have slipped out before we came in, we don't have much time."

"We can't leave Clark here," Ororo protested.

"So then we can take him with us and drop him off at the hospital." Logan spoke up acting as if the answer was obvious. Ororo was starting to agree with him when Scott interjected.

"We can't do that, I got a call from Chloe, Mr. Kane the Vice Principal was attacked, and he knows about Bobby being a mutant. We won't be welcome."

"Well then we won't tell them who we are and just say we found Clark in the woods and go out to search for Cory." Logan half-said and half-growled at Scott.

"Boy's," Ororo yelled at them, "we have to take Clark with us, I don't think we can just leave him here. Scott you will take him in since you have been seen around town, and I will go with you. Logan you might get a bit too angry, if you know what I mean." Ororo informed them both trying to get them to behave, as she usually had to do.

"Why does everyone say that to me?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer. Ororo sighed and picked up one of the flashlights from the ground where she had laid it earlier. Logan picked up Clark and the three turned around and were suddenly blinded by a bright light a few feet a head, none of them could tell who or what it was that was the cause. They just stood there stunned as they adjusted to the light and soon saw that it was a TV reporter.

Tanya had been getting a little restless after a few minutes of complete darkness when suddenly up ahead she spotted three hunched over figures with flashlights. Then suddenly they picked up what looked to be another victim, another teenager. The three people then stood stunned; they had somehow not seen the Camera light, being too deep in concentration. Tanya and her Camera guy were both stunned not only had they found another unknown victim, but also from the looks of the three in front of them, they had found more mutants. An owl hooted in the distance as the two sides stared each other down in a stunned silence.

**Cory's Apartment**

Cory opened the door to the small apartment that he and Mystique were staying in, and came face to face with a very angry looking Mystique. She was in her normal form, and the TV was on in the background. He could see that his face was in a corner of the screen as they described him as a powerful and dangerous mutant to not be encountered. Cory smiled as he saw this.

"What in the world are you smiling for?" Mystique questioned him, yelling and pointing at the TV, "What have you done?"

"You should be too, I've finished with the plan. The meteor rocks have been combined." Cory said smiling and in a few small movements he dropped the bag with the large meteor rock in it and jumped onto the couch from the back of it.

"You've finished already, then you must be weakened too. We should stay through the night and wait for this to die down." Mystique said a little surprised that Cory had completed the plan already, it was early, and they were going to wait a while and get a few more meteor rock.

"Well, I'm not that weakened, I was able to attack another person. He never saw it coming." Cory gloated to Mystique. Mystique stared at him angrily and was about to chew him out for his actions, but when she was about to they heard a knock at the door. Cory jerked straight up, and Mystique turned around to face the door surprised at the sound. A knock came again and they were both quiet not knowing who it was.

Ok I know that at the end of the last season the Ross's got a divorce, but this is my story, and I'm not having them be divorced. Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed it. Now its time for reviews, I'll take any kind.


	27. Out of the Woods

Thanks for all of the great reviews they mean a lot and give a lot of inspiration to keep writing, and to get me to thinking as to what to do next in the story. From now on updates will be at odd schedules since I am now in College and have to do work, why does summer go by so fast? Who knows? So with out further ado...Ch. 27. OH...as always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men.

**Smallville-Cory's Apartment**

Mystique was the first one to make a move towards the door. She moved quietly and self consciously of her movements, each step she took was a measured one which she as if to not break the silence. Looking out the door whole to see who was out there she just saw the back of a person, one which she thought she recognized. She then decided to open the door.

Cory could not believe how time seemed to pass so slowly right now, as if Mystique was moving in slow motion. He was surprised that she even opened the door, especially since Mystique was in her normal blue colored self form. He could see the back of a man standing in the door way, he slowly turned around and Cory gave a sigh of a relief.

"Hello Cory, Mystique...I can see by the commotion outside that we have completed the tasks at hand here. Am I to assume that you have finished early then??" Magneto asked coming into the apartment as Mystique slowly closed the door, Cory could see the relief wash over her face too, but it was still strained. She didn't know any more then him what would happen next now that Magneto was here.

"Cory decided to finish early, he took the initiative. I don't believe that the press knows where we are. We should stay here till all of this dies down." Mystique said bringing her point to Magneto.

"I agree, but we shouldn't wait too long, I am ready to get this done soon. Things are in motion we should go with them." Magneto said, "I came because I wanted to check on your progress for myself."

"Of course," Mystique responded, "but you should be made aware of the fact that the X-Men are here".

"Yeah, that's right, and there's a mutant who lives here, but you don't have to worry about him. I left him in the woods; he finally succumbed to my power." Cory grinned feeling that Magneto and Mystique would be proud of him and impressed...he was wrong.

"I see, and do you think that that would get rid of your problems, your getting out of control. I suggest you go and rest before the morning when we leave." Magneto then addressed Mystique, "Well leave early, you agree?" He asked.

"Of course, we should all rest before what is to come." She paused, expecting Cory to head to his room, "Cory this means you."

"Fine," he responded and headed to his room, new plans already turning in his mind as he laid down on his bed. There was no way he would be going with Magneto and Mystique's plan. No, he had a lot more planned, and no one would get in his way this time. In the living room Mystique and Magneto were watching the news trying to plan the easiest way out of town without being caught by police or the X-Men. There would be no mistakes this time.

**Woods of Smallville**

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity, it wasn't as if they didn't know what to say, it was that they didn't know how to say it in this situation. The X-Men wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, without being followed. Whereas Tanya was stunned that she had found the mutants. In the end it was the camera man who finally broke the silence.

"I'm assuming you're the mutants everyone is after, or are you actually saving a victim?" He asked, well aware that his camera was still running. The mutants and Tanya were both quiet, and then Ororo took the lead.

"Were trying to save him, and we are not the ones you are after. Now if you wouldn't mind can we please get him to the hospital?" Ororo exclaimed almost in anger at the last question.

"Right and how are we supposed to believe that nonsense?" The cameraman asked.

"Because were here to get rid of the mutant that started this whole mess." Scott informed him.

"That's even more unbelievable then the first statement. Imagine, mutants trying to stop other mutants." The cameraman said laughing the whole time. Logan had, had enough of all of this civility, they had to get Clark to the hospital and soon, his breathing was becoming slower by the moment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone but, Clark isn't doing too good back here," Logan informed everyone. At the information of Clark's condition, Tanya snapped out of the shock that she was in and finally responded for the first time.

"If I am to assume correctly, you are mutants going against this one mutant, and you stopped to save a victim. If I may ask you a question, is Clark a mutant too or is he normal?" Tanya asked not knowing how her question actually impacted the rest of the mutants. What story would the give her.

"He's normal, but he has been helping us by watching out for Cory's movements. That's the mutant all of the reporters and police are looking for." Ororo chimed in quickly while the two men just stood there now knowing how to answer the question themselves. Ororo herself just rushed in knowing that above all they had to protect the innocent, which was Clark.

"I believe you, and I know that the only way you're going to get into that hospital without being noticed is if you come with me. The hospital is surrounded by TV trucks, they won't mind another one, but they would notice your truck." Tanya said quickly, knowing that she was doing the right thing, and perhaps she would get a story too.

"What in the world do you think your doing?" Her cameraman yelled at her, "You're going to let this story go, you've caught them, you can expose them?" He yelled and ranted. Out of the corner of her eye she could see one of the mutants, the one carrying Clark, set him down and come up to the two of them.

"I'm sorry, but I got to do this," he warned, and then punched the cameraman in the face, and making him go unconscious. He then sprung forth his metal claws and in one swift movement destroyed the camera. "Sorry, that guy was getting on my nerves."

"Mine too," Tanya replied nervously eyeing the claws as Logan retracted them.

**Hospital**

Chloe was still sitting by Bobby's bedside when she heard a commotion outside of the room. The Ross's and Pete had heard it too and looked up. Pete looked at Chloe as if to ask her what was going on outside of the room. Chloe got up and saw to her surprise Clark being carried by an unknown man, who she assumed was one of the mutants, and they were being escorted by a doctor. Following them were what she supposed was two more mutants, and what looked like a reporter. It was definitely a sight to see. To her surprise the two later mutants came into the room.

"Hi, you must be Chloe, I'm Scott, the one you talked to on the phone and this is Ororo. We've found Clark; he's not doing to well." Scott addressed her. They had come to this room, because it seemed the safest for now and they wanted to check on Bobby. They both knew that they couldn't stay long, that they needed to find Cory and some how get him into police custody or something like that. They didn't right now know how to do it.

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" Mrs. Ross spoke up; she had known the Kent's for so long and Clark too. Clark was Pete's best friend, and she didn't want anything happening to him. This whole situation was confusing; somehow she knew she could trust these people, even though she knew that they were mutants.

"They don't know for sure, just the fact that we found him so soon after the attack helped his chances." Ororo began gently letting them into the news. "From what the doctors have told us, he was hit harder then anyone, even Bobby." She finished. Pete sunk lower into the hospital bed, if that was even possible to do. Clark Kent, his best friend who was stronger then anyone he knew, literally, was in a very bad place right now.

"Have the Kent's been contacted?" Pete asked raising his voice to be heard over Ororo and his mother talking about how the mutants had found Clark.

"Logan wanted to stay with Clark as long as they would let him so we could get as much news on his condition as possible. That way we could give the Kent's as much news as we could when we call them, he might be better then we thought." The room turned quiet, as the mutants went over to Bobby's side to check on him. In Pete's mind thoughts were racing on what was going on. Here he was in a hospital room after being attacked by a non meteor mutant surrounded by his parents, Chloe, and more mutants. Mostly he was worried about Clark; up until now he had with stood all of Cory's attacks. So what did that mean now, obviously there were meteor rocks involved, but the only person right now who could tell the doctors that was himself. His thoughts were disrupted by a very large man with almost animal features bursting through the door.

"The doctors weren't able to find any damage done to Clark, but he's unconscious, and they don't know for how long it will last." Logan said angrily, "and they won't take him into this room, they're holding him for observation and analysis in a different room." Logan's words only struck meaning with the mutants and Pete, they knew what that meant, exposure of Clark, and somehow they would have to stop what ever was going on.

"I'll go talk to them, I was able to get Pete and Bobby moved into the same room, maybe I'll be able to get Clark in here too." Chloe announced to the whole group, with her departure the room returned to its stunned and segregated silence. Mutants around Bobby's bed near the door, and the Ross's by Pete's bed on the other side of the room. There was more then enough room for another bed that would contain Clark.

Ok, I know that was a little weird ending, but it seemed to fit well as a stopping place. Thanks to everyone for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Now its time for you to review. I hope that the next chapter will be done a lot sooner then this one was.


	28. Choices

Hi, everyone and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. As always I do not own either Smallville or The X-men and I never will. And now on with the story.

**New York**

Professor Xavier was reading in his study, it was getting late and he hadn't yet gotten a phone call from Oromo. He usually got one at the end of the day as a recap of what was going on. It was a way for his mind to be at ease for once from worrying about the mutants, especially Clark, and Bobby. He always took it personally when something went wrong with a mission, and this time was no different. He sighed and put the book down, he was becoming a bit impatient, but this mission was a dangerous one, and no one could know what was going to happen next. Staring out the window he could see only the trees and the darkness that had surrounded the school. It had become especially quiet ever since the X-Men had left; the school wasn't the same anymore with out them. Staring into the void of the darkness he was barely aware of the fact of running down the hallway coming towards his study.

"Professor Xavier?" Rogue came running into the office, jolting the Professor back to the present.

"Yes what is it Rogue?" The professor asked turning around in his chair. He had 'shut down' his telepathic abilities for a while so he could relax, but now he knew that he should have had them up from the concern in Rogue's voice.

"Professor I really think you should see this." Rogue announced and turned on the small TV that the Professor had in his office. On CNN was a breaking news story from Smallville, a reporter was just coming live from the hospital. 'This could not be good', Charles Xavier thought to himself.

"I'm here live in Smallville, where we are being told by Police Officials that a mutant is here on the loose and is attacking citizens. Now all we know so far is that the mutant is a 5'6" male, 17 years old, he is considered a danger to society. As of last notice we have confirmed two separate attacks. The first was on a vice principal at the local high school, a Mr. Edward Kane, and two students at the high school, Pete Ross and Bobby Drake. Now we have unconfirmed reports that one of the boys might possibly be another mutant." The reporter paused for a moment letting that sink into the public. "The second attack was on another local high school boy named Clark Kent. He was brought in by a group of people, which unconfirmed reports are telling us are another group of mutants. This is all unconfirmed, but if it is true then we might have some very dangerous people on our hands in the heartland of America." The reporter finished, the news coverage then went back to the main studios, where they began to discuss and dissect the story and the reports that were coming in.

"Oh no." Professor Xavier exclaimed after hearing the reports. So this explained why Ororo had not contacted him this evening. The professor just sat stunned at the reports. This did not last long because he knew that something would have to be done. He wheeled himself over to the phone and started to dial Ororo's cell phone number. The ringing seemed to last forever.

**Smallville**

Ororo sat beside Bobby's bedside in a very uncomfortable chair. Hospitals must not want visitors to get too comfortable. She started to wonder why hospitals even allowed visitors if they only had limited visiting hours when she realized that someone was tapping her and she could hear a phone ringing somewhere. It was then that she realized that Scott was tapping on her shoulder to get her to notice that her own phone was the one that was ringing.

"Hello," she said picking up her cell phone from her pocked and standing up immediately when she heard the voice on the other line. They had realized that they would have to call the Kent's soon, but they had both forgotten entirely for a few minutes that they were on a mission, and had to report into Professor Xavier. Ororo could have hit herself for being so forgetful, usually she wasn't, but she was close to Bobby and hadn't wanted to leave his side.

"Ororo, I've just heard about what happened, how are Bobby and Clark doing?" Professor Xavier asked her. Now Ororo was confused, how had he known already?

"Bobby's not doing so well, Clark is fine on the outside, but he hasn't woken up yet." Ororo answered the question and then asked one of her own, "Professor how did you know?" Ororo asked him.

"It's all over the news, ABC, NBC, CBS, CNN...everything." Professor Xavier allowed the news to sink in to Ororo.

"We knew that there were reporters here, we had to sneak in just to get Clark medical help." Ororo told him, she then knew there was a question she had to ask that, they she knew would be difficult for any one to answer. "Professor, do you want us to continue on with our mission?" Silence filled the line, Ororo could hear him breathing, and she knew that the Professor didn't know himself. Too much was going on; too many people had been hurt already. They didn't know what his weakness was, or even if he had one. They were supposed to find that out before they did anything. Things had just been accelerated too far already. They just weren't prepared, and yet the Professor knew that now, Scott, Logan and herself would want to fight him more then ever.

"I'm not sure....he has to be stopped, he could be going after more people now, but we've already gone down two people by him. We can't afford to lose anymore." Professor Xavier said what Ororo never could have.

"I know Professor, but if there is a way we can do it, then I think we should at least give it a try. We can't let them go through with their plan." Ororo said her voice rising from its once soft tone so that she didn't disturb the Ross's, but now she could see they were paying attention to her conversation with Professor Xavier.

"It's the X-Men's decision, but come up with a plan first and nothing like Logan would come up with. You know what I mean something along the lines of just going in and attacking without a plan." Professor Xavier told her, his voice shaky knowing that they would listen to him

"I understand Professor. We'll call you back when we come up with a plan, and hopefully it won't take too long to come up with." Ororo said and hung up the phone after hearing Professor Xavier agreeing to the plan. She turned around and faced the group; Pete and Scott were looking at her wondering what the plan was now for the X-Men, even though Pete wasn't a mutant. The rest of the Ross's were just wondering what the heck was going on, and who Professor Xavier was. The questions would have to wait when the door burst open and Chloe came in looking very victorious, with a couple of nurses following her with Clark's rollaway bed coming into the room. A very bewildered Logan followed them, just looking dazed that a teenager could do what he couldn't.

"What did I tell you, I am a miracle worker?" Chloe said coming into the room she then realized that the mood of the room had changed drastically. "What?? What happened in here?" She asked, but was met with just silence.

"That was our boss, the attacks are all over the news, and we are trying to figure out what to do next." Ororo told Chloe, but also the whole room.

"What did he say?" Scott asked her.

"Just that it was our decision, he doesn't want to risk any more lives, but he also knows that Cory could be out there right now still attacking people and we are the only ones who have any possibility of stopping him." Ororo said addressing the mutants. "First, Logan I want you to go call the Kent's, then you will meet them in the back so we can sneak them up here without the press bothering them." Logan did what he was told and an hour later the Martha and Jonathan Kent were at the hospital. The Ross's were happy to see the Kent's and after making sure that Pete was fine for the moment they older Kent's moved to Clark's bedside. The mutants and the Kent's were both concerned, something had to be seriously wrong Clark just didn't go down like this.

In the corner by Bobby's bed the X-Men were huddled in the very uncomfortable hospital chairs discussing the plan. As expected Logan had come through and said they should just launch a surprise attack, this was quickly defeated by both Ororo and Scott. Saying no at exactly the same time had the effect of making Logan be quiet on that idea for a while.

Chloe was caught in the middle; she didn't want to interrupt any of the families. The Kent's, the Ross's, or even the protectiveness of the X-Men over Bobby's bed. So Chloe just kept to herself for while until she was needed, she couldn't go home. She did the only thing she could do; she went to the window looking out to the rest of the hospital wing. The pace was a quickened one, it looked like Vice Principal Kane was a picky patient and was having the nurse's going around all over for him doing what ever he wanted. Every once in a while she could see a nurse glancing over to the combined room, wondering what was going on in there, and who the strange people were. Were they really mutants? If so how did they get in there? Or at least that's what Chloe imagined they were thinking to themselves, she could see it in their eyes. It was at that moment when she was scanning the activity that she saw more commotion over by the elevator. Coming out was Lex Luthor...and Lana Lang. What was Lana doing with Lex? Chloe asked herself, and what were they doing here??? Her mind was racing; perhaps they had both been at the Talon when they had heard the news.

"Uh...guys..." no one had come to attention in the room. "Excuse me everyone, but Lex Luthor is coming this way now." That got their attention; however no one had any time to react because at that very moment Lex and Lana entered the room.

**Elsewhere in Smallville**

Cory climbed down the fire escape ladder outside of his window that had been a plus for no one to see him, especially Magneto and Mystique. His escape would be perfect and he would take the meteor rock bomb with him. Now people would have to deal with him directly. He would be no mere mutant anymore. Cory considered laughing at the mere fact that his escape would be so easy, but then thought twice considering someone might hear him. He couldn't entirely escape the town tonight, he might be caught, no he would go to the forest clearing, and he had food, water, blankets and tools to build a shelter...that is he had a tent. Heading out toward the forest clearing that he had used to build the bomb, he heaved a heavy sigh. He would have to wait, but it would be well worth the wait to see the destruction that he would cause. With that final thought Cory began to walk.

Ok that's it, most was written in one day. My Muse is back!!! Yippee. I finally put Lex into the story and Lana made another appearance: Note to the readers I know a few of you wanted to see Lex in the story, this was not planned, and it just seemed to fit at the right moment so I wrote it down. Sorry for the long wait...I just don't know how my time intervals are going to be anymore...I'm trying though.


	29. Wrong Turns and Lex

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the great reviews, I thought I had lost my readers, but I guess it just took you awhile. I have finally found a break in my schedule, I'm sorry; if you want to lodge a complaint bring it up with my professors. It seems I need a new beta reader, so if any one knows Smallville and the X- Men fairly well please put it in your review. Thanks. And again sorry for the long wait. As always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men, and all names unfamiliar to both are made up by me, now on with the story.

**Smallville-Hospital**

Lana Lang entered Clark's hospital room walking slightly behind Lex Luthor; she was so thankful that Lex had stopped by when they had gotten the news that Clark had been attacked by the mutant. Lex had immediately offered here a ride to the hospital to see Clark. After going through all of the press line who had ambushed Lex with questions as to why Lex was going to the hospital to visit the attacked victims. Of course the networks had also noticed her self, but they didn't pay too much attention. They were all used to Lex having a new girlfriend every week, and just came to the conclusion that that was what Lana was. Lana immediately noticed that everyone in the room was staring at the two of them. The Kent's by Clark, the Ross' by Pete's bedside, who was currently awake, and three strange people by Bobby's beside. One of which was the man she thought had been familiar, she still didn't know why but now she knew who he was. She had met Bobby, but never had even thought he could be a mutant. Everyone had their secrets, some just kept them better concealed, she thought to herself. It was then that she glanced over at Clark who was still completely unconscious. She had almost never seen Clark look so weak. There had been a few times when he would seem to feel sick one moment and completely fine the next. This time however was different, she could feel it somehow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent how is Clark doing??" Lex finally broke the silence that was in the room, no one knew what to say yet and how to react to Lex's sudden appearance.

"The doctors aren't sure yet, all we can do is wait and see how he does over night." Martha Kent replied, sounding to everyone like a concerned mother, which she was. Both of the Kent's, Pete and the mutants knew that Clark would survive this just as he did everything.

"And Pete, how are you feeling?" Lex asked Pete turning from looking at Clark and looked at Pete.

"A little shaken up but other then that I'm fine." Pete answered a bit surprised that Lex even asked, but just because he didn't like him that didn't mean that Lex didn't like Pete.

"How's Bobby?" Lana asked the people beside Bobby's bedside whom she assumed were also mutants. She knew that Lex wouldn't ask because he didn't know who Bobby was. Lana did though since she had had a class with him.

"The doctors say he should survive, but it's going to take awhile for him to recover from this." A young woman with white hair spoke up by Bobby's side to give Lana her answer.

Silence continued to fill the room as everyone just stared at each other. All of the questions about how everyone was had been answered. But yet there were still unanswered questions that everyone was thinking about that no one asked. The Kent's were wondering when Clark would wake up and how this could have possibly affected him. Meteor rocks had to be involved, but how long was the affect going to last? Pete was also thinking about Clark and what could affect him so much. The X-Men on the other hand were wondering when the rich guy would leave so they could get down to talking again without being overheard. Lex, on the other hand, was trying to deduce who all of the people were by the Bobby's bedside. Listening to the reports on the radio coming to the hospital Lex assumed they were possibly other mutants. Part of him wanted to question them and get inside what and who they were. To investigate them, everyone else just wanted to put them away, he wanted to try and figure out how the X gene exactly worked. The other part of him knew that if Clark knew what he was thinking then there would be problems between the two of them. He knew that Clark would somehow remind him to grab a hold of reality and leave people alone.

It was after about 3 minutes of everyone not talking to each other that Lex's cell phone went off. "Hello," he said answering it and walking out of the room, leaving everyone to breathe a sigh of relief that they hadn't known they had been holding. The X-Men went right back to discussing in a huddle what to do next and how to find Cory. Lana moved over to Chloe to see how she was holding up.

"Ok so what exactly is going on here?" Lana asked Chloe.

"Pete's going to be fine with a little rest; Bobby has some internal damage that they are going to have to wait to repair. Nothing too major but they can't do surgery till he becomes conscious again." She responded; she knew Lex as well as Pete did and knew that they only wanted him to know as little as possible in this situation.

"And Clark?" Lana asked of her ex boyfriend.

"That Mrs. Kent was correct about when she responded to Lex. We have no idea how he is. They can find no internal or external damage, he just won't wake up." Chloe said her voice as confused as all of the doctors and nurses outside were about Clark and how he still hadn't woken up.

"I see," Lana then lowered her voice, "and I'm assuming that they are all mutants too?" She asked slightly pointing to the X-Men.

"Yes they are." Chloe said her voice low as well. It was then that Lex entered the room again. They all once again looked up to him and watched to see what would happen next. Lex liked this that he could hold the attention of everyone in the room without even trying and just by walking into the room.

"I just got a phone call from a reliable source, you might want to turn on the TV, and something is going on." Lex informed them with as little information that he could give them as possible. Chloe went over to the TV in the room and turned it on to the local station, where a local reporter was reporting live from in front of the hospital.

"Hello I'm Sandy Clearwater reporting live from Smallville Medical Center, where right now members of the Kansas State Patrol and the National Guard are moving in on the hospital and surrounding it. We are getting sketchy reports that they are not here to 'hold the peace', but to take by force the mutants in the hospital."

Inside the hospital room the whole room gasped, and Ororo's phone went off. "We are told that they are assuming that the mutants are dangerous. However there are still reports coming in that one of the boys that were hurt earlier today was a mutant and is still unconscious and may have internal damage. If that is true, how will the State Patrol and the National Guard deal with it?" The reporter took a breath and continued, "Will there be uproar at the police taking an innocent teenager? Those are just some of the questions surrounding the situation right now. Now back to the studio."

A stunned silence filled the hospital room as Ororo grabbed her still ringing phone. "Hello," she said answering it and going outside the room brushing past Lex as fast as possible since the person on the other end of the line was the Professor.

"Thank god your there," Professor Xavier said as soon as Ororo had answered the phone, it took her way too long to answer the phone for his comfort. "What's going on over there?"

"Not good news, professor," Ororo replied him quickly.

"Of course its not good news I'm watching it on CNN right now, Ororo get the X-men out of there." Professor Xavier instructed her, he wanted his people out of there as soon as possible.

"Were not sure how possible that is going to be now, Professor, with the State Patrol, and the National Guard surrounding the hospital. I'm sorry I should have had us leave sooner." Ororo replied, she was feeling incredibly guilty at what she had done, not leaving sooner. Now leaving was almost not an option.

"I understand your decision Ororo, but you're going to have to make a try for it, otherwise you are going to end up in the hands of the government." Professor Xavier replied; he knew it was a stressful situation, but they would just have to make it through.

"Do you want us to take Bobby or not?" Ororo asked the Professor.

"Yes, you are going to have to. I don't trust leaving him no more then I would trust leaving a mutant who was still a baby or a toddler there." He replied his voice filled with anger at the government at the moment.

"Where do you want us to go?" Ororo asked, ready for instructions.

"The Kent farm would be the best to get out of Smallville, but if you should probably consider hiding in the woods first until you can get out of there. You might want to take the back roads back to the Kent farm." The Professor instructed.

"Of course sir, I will call you again when we get out of here." Ororo said and hung up the phone going back into the room among strange glances from the hospital staff and other people in the hospital.

"Were leaving now, Scott, unhook Bobby. He's coming with us." Ororo addressed the X-Men.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure, but we will figure that out when we come to it." Ororo addressed the question that was in everyone's minds. Nods came from both Logan and Scott as they headed out of the room, not answering any of the questioning looks from everyone in the room. Ororo took the lead as Logan followed carrying Bobby and Scott took the end of the line. The rest of the people in the room were left staring at the door where they had last seen them.

In the hospital people were staring with open mouths at the X-Men walking through the hospital carrying Bobby. Only one doctor had the courage to approach them.

"You can't take him out of here," he stated.

"I'm sorry but our lives depend on getting out of here alive." Logan replied and the kept on walking. It wasn't till they got outside the hospital via the back entrance that they had entered from that they realized that the hospital was indeed completely surrounded. As they came face to face with the camera lights and police force outside the hospital, light bulbs flashed and people outside the hospital began yelling at them both words of encouragement and words of hatred. Only Logan spoke up to say to the other X-Men.

"Well, I guess this was the wrong way to go." He said in a very angry voice loud enough for only the other mutants to hear. They just looked at him and then looked at the crowd, the mutants with looks of uncertainty and a little bit scared on their faces as they faced a very raucous crowd.

**A/N: **Ok that is Chapter 29, I hope you all liked it and again I am sorry for making you wait so long. Please Review!!!


	30. Surrounded

Wow thirty chapters! How did I get this far? I'm sorry for the long wait, I finally got back from college and am done with finals, and then I find out that I have to work almost every day of the week. What can I say it's the holidays and I work at a packing store. Thank you for all of the great reviews, they really meant a lot. As always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men. And now on with the story.

The light bulbs were going off every split second as the cameras and the video news crews stood watching the mutants. It was a very uncomfortable situation for the mutants. Logan was starting to feel the weight of carrying Bobby, Ororo was having trouble seeing because of all the light was suddenly shining at them, and Scott was just trying to find a way out of the situation…an answer that was not coming to any of them. It was Logan who finally made the first move and tried to make a path by shoving people out of the way. Ororo and Scott followed Logan not knowing what else to do. It wasn't a good plan of action, but it was a plan at least they could try. Logan was fairly strong and big enough to intimidate most normal humans, who had never seen him before. However the police were not people that were intimidated easily, they had formed a blockade that not even Logan could get through. Along with the police blockade they also had several snipers on a few of the buildings surrounding the Hospital and the Hospital itself, along with several officers who had their guns trained on the mutants. Logan looked around and could see that he had just gotten them into an even more ominous situation. In front of them was a barrier of armed police, behind them were the curious reporters and on all sides were crowds of people; some against mutants and yelling at them, and others only wondering what was going on; mere spectators.

"We would like to get through please, if that is at all possible." Ororo spoke up. Being the leader of the mission, she took charge and strode confidently to the nearest police officer.

"We can't allow you to do that 'till we know your intentions." The Officer in charge spoke up from behind the contingent of officers aiming their guns at the mutants.

"Our intentions should be quite clear, we just want to get out of here to a safe location." Ororo said with a bit of anger in her voice, but maintained her composure and kept her voice steady.

"You are carrying one of the injured, is he a mutant too?" The officer started to question Ororo. Obviously, Ororo decided, the police officer had wanted to question them at some point, but had decided not to do it in a police office but here instead. This was interesting to Ororo, because it would have made better sense for the police to want to put the mutants away. They'd been waiting to do that for quite a while, since they saw any mutant, no matter what kind of ability or age they were, to be a threat to mankind. However, Ororo decided it was for everyone's best interest to comply with the questioning, for now at least.

"Yes, he is a mutant," Ororo told them. The cameras starting clicking as the photographers instantly began rapidly taking pictures of the scene.

"Then why is it, that you are taking him out of the hospital where he can be treated?" The officer asked briskly, probably hoping for an ulterior motive.

"Because we feel it would be in his best interest to move him out of the hospital where some one, who is against mutants, could possibly harm him in another way." Ororo said, suppressing the anger at the question but knowing that she would have asked the same thing. "Now please let us through."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The officer briskly stated.

"And why not?" Logan burst out, his deep voice alerting the officers to his presence.

"Because currently we feel that until we catch the mutant who did this," he waved his arms around indicating all the past attacks, "There is nothing stopping you from committing crimes such as the ones that have been committed lately." The officer stated, unwillingly sending the mutants' tempers flaring.

"One of our own is hurt because of that mutant," Scott burst out before Logan could say something that would get them all into trouble. "Do you really think that we are in league with Cory? We're not, we came here to stop him from hurting any one." Scott finished glaring at the officer as much as he could while having to wear sunglasses. The officer glanced around at the mutants, sizing them up and trying to figure out if it was at all possible that these mutants wouldn't be a danger to society. The crowd had grown quiet now, wondering what was going on. It was then that the officer heard a soft voice. He looked for the source of the whispering and found that it was coming from the larger mutant who had a rougher look about him. He was whispering to the other two.

"What's going on?" The officer asked the trio.

"I believe he is starting to wake up," Logan stated implying Bobby. The officer looked closely at the teenaged mutant; he did appear to be making small signs of movement.

"Alright, let's get him to someplace quiet." The officer stated and allowed the mutants through to a patch of grass away and out of sight from the crowd and most of the armed guard. Some of the police officers came with mutants to the spot to make sure that the mutants made no sudden moves. Logan placed Bobby on the ground while Ororo checked his vitals.

"He's starting to come around." Ororo stated out loud. True enough Bobby was starting to move, his movements were slow and lethargic, he was obviously still in a lot of pain. His eyes started to slowly blink open as he looked at his surroundings, obviously confused as to how he had gotten outside, and why it was dark out.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"You're outside the hospital. We were finally able to get you out of there." Ororo stated. Bobby started to try to sit up but suddenly felt very dizzy and abandoned the idea.

"I feel like my insides were torn apart." he groaned, then asked, "Are they?"

"Something like that," Scott told him after helping to sit up.

"Did Cory attack any one else?" Bobby asked leaning against a small tree.

"Yes, the Vice Principal, who is now fine and quite angry by the way. He also attacked Clark; he's still unconscious." Ororo answered the question; "also Pete, who was awake, last we saw him." Bobby gave the elder mutants a strange look, as if to ask how Clark had been affected.

"We'll tell you more later, how are you feeling?" Scott asked him.

"Still a little disoriented, and like I said earlier torn up from the inside, but I'm okay otherwise." Bobby replied. Scott glanced around at Ororo, Logan and at the officer.

"What's the matter?" The officer asked noting a strange expression cross the young man's face and wondering what the look was for. Bobby was also wondering this same thing.

"The doctors told us that you have internal damage," Ororo informed Bobby gently, "you are going to need surgery, but it'll have to wait for now, at least until we get back to New York."

"Okay…" Bobby said slowly, "do you think that I should really wait 'till then?" He asked.

"If not then we will bring you right back here." Logan told Bobby, "are you going to be up for that." Bobby thought for a moment and then spoke again slowly.

"I think I will be," he replied, but was still scared wondering if he could last that long without help and still be okay.

"Good, do you feel up to leaving?" Ororo asked him, and then addressed the officer, "that is if you will allow us to leave?" The officer looked at them all, as if to judge whether they should be allowed to leave or not. He paid special attention to Bobby seeing him as a mutant, but also noticing that he looked like his own son back at home.

"You can go but, try to do it quietly please, I'm not sure how the crowd will react. And I'm sure I will get demoted for doing this." He motioned for them to leave using a path that was mostly hidden from the crowd due to all of the news trucks and police vehicles.

"Thank you," Ororo said, and quietly waited while Logan and Scott helped Bobby to his feet. It would be a while 'till Bobby was 100 again, but for now he would be okay, and with Logan's help he would be able to walk. The officer quietly watched as the four mutants walked away into the darkness. He knew there would be hell to pay, but some how it was worth it.

**Inside the Smallville Hospital**

Martha Kent watched as the action outside the hospital progressed, she had even noticed the moment when the mutants had been able to escape from the mob outside with the help of the police officer. "They've escaped," she announced to the room. They all gave a small sigh of relief, thankful that the mutants had escaped safely. She turned around once more and surveyed the room. Chloe was still by the window keeping watch surveying to see if any danger would come to the room. Although now that the mutants had left they didn't expect any. Jonathan was still by Clark's side watching their son trying to see if there was any change at all in his condition. The Ross's had left the room a few minutes ago to call family members to let them know how Pete was doing. Lex hadn't returned which, Martha was almost thankful for, however much of a help Lex could be sometimes, they really did not need him interfering now. Lana on the other hand had stuck around and was standing by Chloe right now, but she was mainly focused on Clark rather than what was going on outside the hospital room.

Martha's eyes, perhaps on a motherly intuition, wandered to Clark. She started noticing the subtle movements of consciousness pulling him back to the real world. After so many years of watching him fall asleep at night and waking up in the morning she knew when he was coming around.

"Jonathan," she alerted her husband to Clark's changed status. He also looked down at his son, who was beginning to wake up. Clark slowly opened his eyes and bolted upright, frightened at the fact that he was in a hospital, something that happened rarely enough. His sudden movement alerted everyone in the room that he was awake.

"How did I get here?" He asked. Martha rushed over to her son making sure he was truly all right.

"Logan, Scott, and Ororo brought you in," Jonathan answered. Clark glanced around the room and noticed they weren't there any more.

"Where are they now?" He asked a little dazed still. Martha and Jonathan glanced at each other wondering what Clark would do knowing that the mutants had left.

"They left to try and defeat Cory, they also felt they should leave so as not put all of us in danger. There are a lot of angry people outside; angry because there were mutants hiding in the town." Martha answered the question. Clark nodded and then got off the hospital bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jonathan asked his son sternly, he knew the answer, but he had to try and stop his son from putting himself in danger.

"I'm going to go and help them." He answered and started to walk out the door.

"Clark what do you think your doing, you can't help them. They're mutants, you're just a human." Chloe told him holding him back before he got out of the door. Clark looked at her seriously before he answered, knowing that once again he was telling her a lie, a partial lie, but still a lie.

"I know, but I helped them before, I have to help them now." He said giving his most basic reasoning, and then left them all in shock, confusion and unsure at what would happen to him.

Ok that is chapter 30, only a few more chapters left. I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please review! I will add on the next chapter as soon as I can.


	31. Screams in the Dark

Hi everyone it's me again and I finally found some time where my professors were not hounding us all to get more homework done then is possible in two days. So here I am again, as always I do not own Smallville or the X-Men, if I did this would be an episode in Smallville. Now on with the story and Ch. 31.

**The Woods of Smallville**

Making their way slowly through the woods, the X-Men were able to carefully and cautiously wind their way through the forest. Bobby was still limping and had to use the help of Logan to bear all of his weight. It was slow moving for the four of them who were used to moving swiftly to stay out of harms way or running from the police of late. As they made their slow approach to the clearing it was Bobby who noticed a flicker of light ahead.

"Um…guys…" Bobby softly said his voice still a bit raspy. Logan and Scott stopped, and Ororo turned around from the lead that she had been maintaining. "There's a light up ahead."

Everyone looked ahead but found no such light.

"What do you mean, we aren't alone?" Ororo asked, she had not noticed the light ahead. She also took in the fact that it might be possible that Bobby was just imagining things with the state that he was in.

"There is a light up ahead." Bobby pointed out to the others.

"I don't see a light." Scott stated, looking briefly to the woods ahead and towards where the clearing lied.

"No, really there is a light up there, I see it." Bobby said more loudly and more sure of him self than ever. Logan scanned the dark horizon looking for a light ahead, but he didn't see one either.

"I'm going to have to agree with the rest of you I don't see any darn lights, now let's keep going. We're all tired here and it would be best to rest in a place we are at least a little familiar with." Logan grumbled as he and Scott began helping Bobby to walk. This time however Bobby was a little hesitant to let himself be dragged somewhere. Continuing the slow walk and progress they were making to the clearing, Bobby was now surer than ever that he saw a light, but could it be possible that his mind was just imagining things. Of course everything was possible, he could turn things to ice, but then again maybe Cory had affected him more than he had originally thought.

**The Clearing**

Cory was not the type of person to just sit around and wait for the day to come, but tonight there was nothing to do. He had set up camp and even built a small fire for warmth, he knew that it might possible bring attention to his little camp, but he figured that if his fire was small enough that people would not see it. Besides who was gonna be out in the woods at that time of the night? He also figured that he could wake in time to disable anyone who entered the clearing. He had very high esteem in the fact that his hearing skills had always been praised. Therefore Cory concluded; there was nothing to be afraid of since he could disable any foe who faced him. Cory relaxed in his tent watching the fire as it slowly died down. With his tent door open he could see the whole clearing and beyond a bit. Yet he knew, with the light being so low, no one who would see him, his eyes would be far too adjusted to the light for that to occur. The meteor bomb lay next to him at his shoulders so he could easily reach for it if he had to.

As the fire died down Cory could feel the day's events starting to rewind in his mind as a wave of tiredness seeped into his body. He fought the inevitable sleep pulling his eyes shut, but at the last second he lost the battle and succumbed to a peaceful sleep, after all any danger to him self could easily be dealt with. His mind drifted away into the blissful land of nod as Cory finally slept for the first time in what seemed like ages.

**Hospital**

The mystery of Clark Kent had always alluded Chloe, but this time she was more puzzled then shed ever been before, she was bewildered to the fact as how Clark could put himself in a danger that had already almost cost his life so many times. She watched in fascination as Clark's parents sat in a corner, concern shown on their faces, but there was also something else there too; a sort of…knowing feel in their presence…almost as if they knew he'd be ok, but the fierceness of their impossible expectations, was worry. The funny thing was she had seen that something else on their face before, and had yet to figure it out.

The doctors had already been through here immediately after Clark had left. The questioned everyone in the room as to why they had let Clark leave. All of them had given the same answer...they had had no choice in the matter.

Chloe's gaze drifted around the room from where she had been looking at the Kent's to Clark's empty bed to Pete and his parents and to at last Lana who was staring out the window, where Martha Kent had been standing only minutes before. Chloe realized that Lana was looking for Clark, and trying to see him leave as Martha had done for the Mutants. It was then that Chloe realized that she was there for no reason. Sure Pete was her friend, but he was well now, and really didn't need her protection. It was at that spit second that she decided to slip out of the room, as the door closed behind her no one looked up or even noticed that she left. Chloe quickly decided to take the stairs in leaving the building and take a different exit where she would not be seen. Getting into her car she was finally able to get away from the dreaded hospital environment and it was there that Chloe made her final decision on her destination. She was going to try and find the mutants and Clark. Most of all she wanted to find Clark, and find out once and for all what the mystery was behind him. One thing was for sure, for awhile she had believed the story that Bobby and Clark had given her that day in the barn, but after awhile things didn't seem to make since. Today just seemed to be the day for questions to be answered.

**The Woods of Smallville**

As the mutants were edging up on the clearing they had all lulled into a sense of almost peace. Letting their guards down enough that Logan wasn't flinching every time he thought heard something or someone in the woods with them. Ororo was even going into a sense of calm, and she was always uptight being the mission leader. Scott just kept his eyes pealed to the horizon for any sign of life or light. He had heard what Bobby had said, and even though he didn't believe him, he always thought it was best to go on precaution. But even for Scott, he was almost lazily looking, he was tired after all. They all were exhausted from the days events and though trained for this type of mission, tonight they felt like there could be no more surprises waiting for them. Almost blindly, going into the forest now all of them continued on until at last twenty minutes after they'd trudged through the forest for at least twenty minutes since they'd entered the forest until, finally they came to the clearing they were aiming for. This trip normally took only about ten minutes, but going in the dark and also with Bobby walking so slowly due to the medical condition he was in; they'd taken twice as long to reach their destination. Breathing a sigh of relief, Logan and Scott set Bobby down by a large rock on the edge of the clearing while they tried to set up some type of camp by the clearing the underbrush away slightly.

None of them saw or noticed the tent across the clearing; the fire had died down enough to only low embers, which barely produced any light.

On the other side of the camp Cory was fast asleep, nothing had yet woken him yet, and in his dreams he was seeing the glory that would come with showing the world the power of mutants.

Even Bobby across the camp was starting to dip down into sleep where his eyes were just starting to close ever so slightly to the darkness. He kept blinking to stay awake a little more, but the sleep kept coming to his eyes. Ororo, Scott and Logan were able to quickly clear an area where they could be protected by boulders, just in case some hikers came in the morning, or worse yet…reporters. In the morning they would figure out something more solid, perhaps having Logan go to the Kent's' and get some supplies to camp out for a few days before they could leave safely again.

The adult mutants finally lay down on the cold ground, somewhat protected by a few boulders and trees. Bobby took the hint and finally decided to fall asleep; he fell asleep right away with his back to a tree where he had positioned himself not wanting to move any more then he had to.

Strangely enough it was a hooting owl that woke up Cory that night, and not the other mutants. His eyes flew open and he bolted up and took account of his surroundings. The meteor bomb was still by his side, glancing around the perimeter, his eyes were fully adjusted to the night where someone else's wouldn't be. If it hadn't been for Bobby, Cory wouldn't have noticed the mutants; their make to shelter was almost invisible that he could only see Bobby. But he knew that where ever Bobby was; the other mutants wouldn't be too far off.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said quietly to himself, immediately the sleep drained from his eyes and his body. He left his tent and made his attack first on Bobby, he was the weakest after all, and his screams would wake the others. Then he could finish them all off for good.

**Edge of Clearing**

Clark stood at the edge of the clearing, as he watched Cory unleash his power. He'd super sped here as fast as he could, following subtle hints of footprints etc to the clearing. Now it appeared he had been too late as Bobby's screams filled the air waking the other mutants and all the wildlife too. Clark was not going to let Cory do this again, not this time, not when he could stop him. He quickly super sped over to Cory and crashed into him, but just as he hit him he could feel that a meteor was nearby; the effects had begun their normal symptoms; headaches, dizziness, nausea and the like.

As soon as Cory got up, he spotted Clark lying on the floor, too dizzy to stand, thinking that Clark had winded himself through hitting himself. Cory, tiring swiftly of the farm boy teenager, put the meteor bomb on the floor and hit him with a full dose of his power. Clark screamed out in pain as the meteor rolled a little towards him, causing him more distress almost to the point of unconsciousness.

**On the Road**

Chloe hit the brakes as a chilling scream resounded through the night air. Her car screeched to a stop at the edge of the woods. It was a good bet that this was where Bobby and the rest of the mutants were, and hopefully Clark as well.

Jumping out of her car she quickly grabbed a flashlight from the back of the car, locked the doors and ran to the forest edge, where she slowed to a jog, taking care not to fall over. It took her only about five minutes to reach the crime scene, mainly because she was running. Closing in on the entrance of a clearing, she saw a full bred battle going on, mainly consisting of the "good" mutants trying to dodge the "bad" mutant's attacks on them by hiding behind boulders. That was when her flashlight went to where Cory was standing and the form on the floor nearby;

"Clark!" she cried as she watched him writhe in pain most likely due to an attack he couldn't handle, being just an average person after all. Clark groggily looked up having the light in his face and from his throat escaped one word;

"Chloe." This alerted everyone to Chloe's presence. Cory disregarded her as unimportant and therefore no threat at the moment, so he ignored her. After all, if she even tried to attack him, he could take her out easily. The other mutants seeing that Cory wasn't going to harm an innocent, decided to also ignore her presence, but knew well enough to keep her protected at least.

"Chloe please get out of here, it's too dangerous." Ororo yelled out to Chloe as she tried to use her power to make the wind knock Cory over. Chloe just ignored her, and watched as the battle raged on in front of her. Paralyzed in shock as she watched Clark slowly fade.

A/N: Thanks to Lenorathetrekkie and Maria for editing for me. Okay, I know that isn't as long as the last chapter, but I had to have it stop in a particular place. Only two chapters left…I know this for sure. I know I'm evil for putting a cliffy in here but it was a must. Please Review!


	32. All Hell Breaks Loose

Hi everyone thanks for all of the great reviews. Due to a fairly light week…well that's a relative term in college, I am able to update much sooner then usual. As usual I do not own Smallville or The X-Men. There is going to be a lot of switching of P.O.V.'s so I hope you don't get confused at all. Now on with the chapter 32.

**The Woods of Smallville**

Chloe Sullivan watched in pure terror as her best friend lied helpless on the ground in front of a tent. All she could do was watch as the battle waged on in front of her. The mutants either had forgotten about her, or just decided for now to let her be, either way Chloe didn't seem a factor. Not that she minded who would want to be in this battle any way. Then it came to her, Clark did, he was there after all, he must have wanted to help out, being the Boy Scout that he is. He must have known that he didn't stand a chance against Cory. But that was Clark after all, always the hero. She kept her light trained on the battle going on, she wanted to see what was going on, and if she could help she would. Right now it seemed like not only the fight was getting worse, but the weather was too.

Bobby was just able to stay awake barley while the fight was going on he couldn't do much except hide behind the rocks. Ororo was trying to create a storm to distract Cory and throw him off balance while Scott was firing laser shots at Cory's feet, he would only take a shot at the boy if worse came to worse, they after all did not want to kill him if they had to. All of this was to distract Cory away from Logan who was trying to sneak around the edge of the perimeter of the clearing to get to the meteor bomb. They hadn't worked out this plan in advance, but once Ororo and Scott saw that Logan was trying to go around the perimeter, they decided with out words to follow his lead and try to distract Cory. From where Bobby was looking he could see that Logan was almost halfway around the perimeter, there was still no moon out tonight which worked for their advantage at least.

Cory kept trying to use his ability on one of the mutants, but with it being dark out he couldn't focus, and now their powers were starting to come near him, close enough so that Scott's lasers were starting to come rather close to his feet. He needed to take control of the situation again, so he hid behind a tree to take note of where everyone was. The fighting came to a lull for a moment while the other mutants were trying to figure out what he was doing. He glanced around the clearing the teenage boy named Clark he believed was by a tree near the meteor bomb, but he was in no condition to cause any harm. Ororo was trying to figure out what he was up to as was Scott. While Bobby was trying to take cover behind some rocks, not even close to being a threat to him. That's when it hit Cory; there was one missing, Logan. Cory searched the area until he saw him. Logan was sneaking around supposedly to do one on one combat, or to take the meteor bomb. Well that was never going to happen when Cory was around. Cory took aim and fired at Logan. He went down in an instant, but Cory kept his hand pointed at the man, and draining of him of his energy and his life, tearing him up from the inside out.

Bobby saw Logan go down, and still Cory was taking out his anger on Logan, it was then that Bobby realized that Cory had shown a sign of weakness. Cory had left the meteor rock unguarded. He was distracted by his anger. He realized that if he could get a clean shot at the rock he could form a protective barrier around it allowing Clark to regain consciousness again and be able to get to cover. Chloe's light was currently on Logan, and it was no where near the meteor rock. He would have to do this in the dark, a great disadvantage for him. The meteor was dark, and hard to distinguish, but he could make it out among the surroundings. He lifted his hands slowly so to not to distract Cory, and released ice towards the meteor in one straight single shot. The meteor glowed a slight green when the Ice touched it and encased it, the green glow than faded away as its unique abilities were no longer able to work. Bobby noticed Clark slowly gaining consciousness, and starting to get up. Chloe had noticed as well, and a slight spark of hope came across her face as well.

"Scott, when Clark comes over here for cover you need to blow up that meteor rock, it's probably going to affect him in some way." Bobby whispered to Scott, keeping his voice barley audible.

"What if I created a wind storm and got it away from this area?" Ororo said, "It might be enough to protect Clark, and he seems to be the only one so far to not be affected by Cory."

"Just as long as Clark never goes near that area that should be fine," Scott whispered. All three then tried to get Clark's attention to come over to their area, so that he wouldn't be harmed by the meteor rock. He finally got the hint and quickly went over to the shelter.

"Thanks for the help, but what's going on?" He asked not knowing what the plan was. Bobby quickly informed him while, Ororo started to create a windstorm to carry the meteor away to safe distance. It was then that Cory stopped his attack on Logan and realized what was going on. He watched in horror as Ororo's windstorm picked up his meteor bomb and carried it away to a farther part of woods near the edge of the clearing opposite of the mutants, and Chloe. Scott touched her arm to let her know that that was far enough. He then took aim, and fired at the meteor rock.

"NO," screamed Cory furious with what had just happened. He was distracted enough now looking at his creation that had gone into pieces. Everything was lost he realized, he didn't have the strength any more, and wouldn't have again for a while because of this battle.

It was now that Clark took advantage of the situation, Cory was far enough away from the meteor rock fragments that they wouldn't harm him, so he took off at super speed and tackled Cory to the ground in an instant.

Chloe's attention got drawn towards where Clark had suddenly tackled Cory to the ground. 'How did he get there so fast?' Chloe questioned herself. Of course it could have been her imagination; she had been watching the mutants who were rushing towards Logan to see if he was alright. Logan had been slowly getting up when all of their attention was drawn to Clark and Cory. Chloe probably had the best view of the two, because neither one was facing her, but were in a profile towards her. What she saw next surprised, amazed, and made her ask even more questions to her self.

In a matter of a few seconds after being pushed to the ground Clark, and being restrained on the ground by him, and unable to move. Cory opened his eyes in utter confusion, his masterpiece was gone, and here he was being pushed into the ground it seemed by a non mutant. He was not in the mood for this at all, right now he just wanted to destroy every single person in sight including the blonde girl he had noticed that come up to the clearing. In order to get Clark off of him, he put up his hands close to Clark so it would affect him more, he released his power and…nothing happened. Clark just stood there glaring at him.

"Ororo, do you have any rope of any kind?" Clark asked out loudly.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he has some in his camp site," she said, surprised as everyone how things had taken a sudden twist. By this point Cory was struggling underneath Clark trying to get free to no avail, Clark had too good of a grip on him Cory thought. Ororo by this point had run over to the camp site where indeed Cory did have rope. "Make sure his arms are under him before I come over." She yelled out to Clark who did as he was told, he knew he should have realized that while Cory's power had no affect on him, it certainly had an affect on Ororo and the others. Ororo came over and secured the rope tying Cory's hands behind his back so that he wouldn't have any affect on any of them. The other mutants joined them, Bobby was feeling almost back to normal while Scott helped a bruised ego Logan to walk over. They all watched Cory wondering what to do next. They hadn't exactly planned this part out. It was Logan who came up with the idea, and as usual he didn't tell any one. He just took the initiative and punched Cory in the face to make him go unconscious so he wouldn't even have a chance to do anything to any one…for at least an hour. Everyone including Clark just stared at him.

"Well someone had to do it," Logan explained to their bewildered faces.

"For once, your right." Ororo stated agreeing with Logan, who just shrugged. Scott picked up the now unconscious Cory and started walking out of the forest, they couldn't stay here much longer, and someone must have heard the explosion from the meteor bomb. If they hadn't heard that they probably heard the screams of pain, or noises from the battle, they weren't that isolated after all staying in the forest. They all started walking out of the forest, Logan now wasn't limping because of his healing abilities. Clark was with them as they all passed by a very confused looking Chloe at the edge of the woods.

"Clark…" Chloe called out as Clark passed by her, he turned around slowly, wondering how much she had seen of his abilities. She must have seen something, he walked up to her bracing himself for what was to come.

"How were you not affected by Cory's power?" Chloe asked him, her flashlight was at her side shining light on both of their faces.

**A/N**

Well that's it; I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Spring Break is next week so I hope to have the last chapter up sometime during it. Please Review. And thanks to my beta reader Maria for editing for me.


	33. Closure for All

a/n: sorry it took me so long to finally update, time scedules, and no muse coming to me…and ok I forgot….I was writing stuff that had a grade attached to it! Anyways, I'm back for the last chapter, which is a little longer then most of my chapters, since I have questions to answer from the whole story. I hope you all enjoy it….and now for the conclusion of Others Like Me. As always, I do not own Smallville or the X-men, if I did, well then I would make a few changes in both, but I don't so that's why I write here, isn't that everyone's reason….ok now on with the story.

**Woods of Smallville**

"How were you not affected by Cory's power?" Chloe repeated to Clark, her flashlight was still at her side shining light on both of their faces. Clark started to stammer something, he couldn't think of what to tell her to cover up the truth. It appeared for the first time that Clark was going to have to come clean with Chloe. Something he had been wanted to do for a very long time.

"I don't know." Clark quickly said giving Chloe an answer. Clark quickly started to walk away so he didn't have to deal with the question right then and there. He knew she deserved an answer after all this time and that it was the least he should do.

"Clark Kent, that is not an answer and you know it." Chloe yelled at Clark, and ran off after him, with her flash light right at him. Clark turned around to look at Chloe, and the light shone into his eyes briefly blinding him.

"Alright you want the truth?" Clark asked calmly prepared to go through something he hadn't done since Pete found out.

"Yes, I do." Chloe said sincerely.

"And you're prepared for all of the implications of it?" Clark asked, hoping she would answer no, but knew she wouldn't.

"Yes…..I am." Chloe responded, not sure why Clark would ask a question like that, but she knew she would get answers this time out of her friend.

"Alright, I think we both need to sit down for this, "Clark said as he started to walk back into the clearing where they then both sat down and Clark prepared to tell the truth. "I wasn't affected by Cory's power, because I'm not human." He slowly said, Chloe absorbed that information for a moment.

"So you're what, a mutant then like Bobby?" She asked, a little confused.

"No, I'm not a mutant, I'm an alien." He stated very clearly wanting to make sure she understood.

"No, you couldn't be an alien, I would have known if you were." Chloe said, a bit in denial, she had not suspected that this was the secret.

"Yes, I am…think about it Chloe, all of the secrets. Every time I disappeared unexpectedly, all of the lies I had to tell to be to cover up for things. I know you knew I was lying about some things, and well the truth was I've been lying to cover it all up, that I'm an alien from another planet." Clark said, almost to the point of trying to convince her of the truth.

"And that's why you weren't affected by Cory?" Chloe asked shakily.

"Yes, it is." Clark said. For a while there was complete silence except for the hooting of an owl somewhere in the distance, both teens were quiet. Clark didn't say a word because he wasn't sure what to say next. When Pete had found out, he hadn't reacted like this; he had over reacted first, and then accepted it. Chloe just seemed stunned; perhaps this was too much of a secret for her to comprehend.

Chloe on the other hand didn't say a word because she was still going through all of the times in her mind that Clark had disappeared mysteriously, or he had done something unexplainable that he didn't explain. She had been told so many lies by Clark that she was having a hard time believing that this was the actual truth. She gathered up her courage and asked her friend a question that was now on her mind.

"So how did you get here then?" She asked looking at Clark in the face for the first time in minutes, and now seeing him in a totally different matter.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Clark started out; he knew Chloe was in for a big blow now, being an alien was bad, being the cause of all of Smallville's problems was even worse. "I came in the meteor shower."

"You what? How? A spaceship right?" Chloe asked in a flurry of questions in a slightly louder voice then usual.

"Yes a spaceship, by myself, and no I don't have it any more, I sort of destroyed it." Clark admitted to her, "on the day of Lex's wedding."

"You did that?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, that was me." Clark said truthfully looking at Chloe. He could see the change in her facial expressions. It was as if, she now somehow believed him. "So I'm guessing you believe me now."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get the picture, but Clark you're going to have to understand that this is going to get some getting used to." Chloe admitted to Clark. Clark smiled and then told her something that made her blood boil.

"Yeah, that was what it was like with Pete at first too." He said, not realizing how it would affect her. That was until she picked up a rock at her side and hit him on the head with it, which of course didn't hurt him, but he did get the idea of how angry she was. His face was in pure shock at her actions.

"You told Pete before me?" Chloe yelled at him, "I mean I know he's your best friend, but honestly Clark, you told Pete, you could have told me at the same time too." Chloe continued her rant.

"I only told him because he sort of accidentally found out for himself, he found my ship, after it disappeared once, (help why did it disappear again, I can't remember)."

"Oh, well then, Ok…does anyone else know?" She asked now a bit calmer then before.

"Well, Pete and my Parents are the only ones, and now you." Clark told her.

"That's all; I would have expected you to tell Lana." Chloe admitted.

"Well, I wanted to tell you both, but my parents like to have as few people know as possible." Clark admitted a little guiltily.

"I see, well thanks for telling me now." Chloe said giving her friend a hug, "You know you could have told me earlier." The two friends got up and started to go back through the forest, Clark started talking about his ability's and telling her what all he could do, and that he was a Kryptonian and about the meteor rocks called Kryptonite. Chloe asked a few questions like just how fast he could go, but other then that she stayed quiet; listening intently to everything Clark had to say. But Chloe stopped suddenly when they got to the other edge of the forest by the high way. "So where are your real parents? You know the Alien, I mean Kryptonian ones?"

"They died in the explosion that destroyed the planet, I'm the last one." He admitted quieter then usual, it was something he didn't like to dwell on too much.

"Oh Clark I'm so sorry." Chloe said sympathetically, she couldn't even imagine being in Clark's position, being the last one of an entire race.

"Thanks," he said, still quietly as they moved to Chloe's car. She unlocked the doors and jumped into the drivers seat, and drove them both to the Kent farm to find out what was going on with the rest of the mutants, and what the plan was now.

**Kent Farm**

The drive to the Kent farm seemed to take forever, the night's long journey had almost ended, and all of them were exhausted from the fight, all except Logan who of course felt like he could go it again. They had decided on the way out of the forest that the best way out was to not go back and get their own vehicles, but to call the Hospital and let the Kent's know what was going on, they also asked for a ride, which surprisingly enough Jonathan Kent was all for. Mostly because he wanted to get the mutants out of site so things would calm down again. With Bobby in the front seat because of his injury, and everyone else in the back along with Martha Kent, they were able to make good time and not be seen by too many cars. Everyone was pretty much to one side of the truck except for Logan and Cory, who could be knocked out if he woke up too soon by Logan. They weren't sure yet what to do with him yet, probably lock him in a single cell room at the manor, or they would contact the authorities. The fact was; they had never dealt with a mutant who could do so much damage in such a painful way as his. When they got to the Kent farm, they simply locked him in the bathroom where there were no windows, and he could cause no damage.

After that deed was done the mutants and the Kent's all simply sat down in the living room and let the emotions of that day leave them. All except for Ororo who had more business to do by calling the school to have them send the jet to pick them up. They would have to come back for Scott's motorcycle later, which Mr. Kent promised he would pick up in the morning so it wouldn't be stolen.

"Alright, one of the other professors is coming with the jet to pick us up. They will be here in about 45 minutes, they're going as fast as they can to get here." Ororo informed everyone when she got off the phone with Professor Xavier. Everyone nodded as Ororo her self sat down on a chair. Jonathan Kent looked around the room and then noticed that Clark wasn't there.

"Where's Clark" he asked suspiciously. Everyone looked around the room, they all had forgotten about Clark, in all of the haze of the fight they hadn't realized that when they left they had left with out him. No one remembered seeing him hurt at all, so they didn't think that was why he wasn't there. It was Bobby who figured it out.

"Chloe must have stopped him before he came to join us." He spoke up, which immediately got the Kent's attention.

"Chloe was there?" Martha asked in surprise, "just how much did she see?"

"The whole fight I think," Ororo spoke up honestly.

"I'm guessing Clark took a part in this fight?" Jonathan Kent asked a bit angry now at the mutants and at his son for always having to be a part of it.

"Yes he did." Logan said firmly, he knew Jonathan by now, and knew what he was thinking. Jonathan Kent just stirred in his anger at what had happened. A few more minutes passed by before any one said anything, and it was Martha Kent who asked if they would like help packing. Scott didn't have much there, so he also helped in the now mad dash to get ready before the Jet came, they were going to have to leave as soon as possible.

In all of this rush to get ready in time no one even noticed when Clark came back with Chloe at his side. When they walked into the house everyone was upstairs, trying to find toothbrush's, pillows, clothing and the like.

"Hello, I'm back!" Clark called out to the whole house, as which point everyone rushed down stairs to see him. The two older Kent's rushed up to him to see if he was alright, which obviously was, since he couldn't be hurt. They both looked at Chloe who hung a little back from Clark now and was taking in the whole scene. He noticed that look of a question in their eyes, on whether she knew or not his secret. "She knows, and it's ok."

"Believe me Mr. Kent; I'm not going to tell anyone." Chloe said with absolute certainty, they had talked it over in the car ride home. And Chloe had admitted that she couldn't see her best friend ever get hurt, and would therefore keep his secret. Jonathan Kent gave her a stern look to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Alright then, Welcome to the Family." He said shaking Chloe's hand to close the deal: that another friend of Clark's had learned his secret.

In all of the confusion of Clark coming home the Jet had arrived, and everyone started to rush to get everything packed onto it. When all was finished, the mutants came outside to say good bye to the Kent's, and Clark, who had long ago decided to stay home now. He promised he would keep in touch with all of them. When Bobby came to Chloe no words were said, he embraced her in a hug that felt it would never end.

"Take care of her ok, Clark?" Bobby asked, Clark nodded and Bobby turned away from the group not wanting to say anymore, he hated goodbyes, they always meant finality.

"Hey, you better not forget to email me!" Chloe called out. Bobby turned around again and smiled.

"Would I ever?" He asked rhetorically and climbed back on to the Jet to go back to New York.

Clark and Chloe stood there watching the jet take off till neither could see it anymore, and that was it, the mutants left their lives as suddenly as they had come in.

"So let's see those powers you have?" Chloe asked with a smile. Clark looked at her, and just started laughing. Chloe gave him a quizzical look.

"You'll see," Clark said with a grin, as they walked off to the barn loft.

AN: Okay everyone that's all there is, thanks for all of the great reviews, and I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
